


如何策反一名反派头目

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [12]
Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Relationships: August Walker/Tony Mendez
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.

几声带着震动感的枪响之后，紧闭的门被推开了一条缝，感受到不寻常的动静，仍戴着眼罩的Walker警觉地握住了被反绑在椅背后的拳头，他愤怒地咬咬牙根，没意识到这个下意识的动作让他的骨头也跟着咯咯作响。

“是谁？有人进来了？拜托，Ethan，告诉我是你！”

Benji难以抑制紧张地叽里呱啦起来，但那脚步声始终表现得小心翼翼，像在避让着什么，而这只让Walker愈发暴躁。99%的情况下，Walker都能很好地控制自己的情绪，这是他在中情局埋伏多年所练就的本事，也是John Lark被中情局追查了几年却依然神秘到没有任何信息的原因。但眼下的状况，显然足以诱发那稀有的1%——天杀的，他制造的车祸、他安排的撤退小组、他帮忙转移走的Lane，到头来，这个操蛋的Solomon Lane却摆了他一道。虽然时至今日，就连Lane都不知道John Lark到底是谁，但幸运女神却让那一群没投诚于他的前辛迪加特工半道撞翻的了刚好载着John Lark本人的车，这帮亡命之徒赶在已经改头换面变成John Lark手下的使徒们围上来之前、三两下给他和Benji绑上了炸弹把他丢到了这个见鬼的地方。拍下他和Benji的窘况并发送给Ethan Hunter以此宣战或是炫耀很有Solomon Lane的风格，但Walker清楚这不过是Lane精心安排的陷阱，他太了解Ethan Hunter以致于他清楚用Ethan身边的人来威胁他逼他露面永远会奏效。撇开这层关系，Walker也有自己的考量，但凡被任何人发现有除了CIA以外的人来救了August Walker，那他还能在兰利隐藏多久？这直接导致了Walker不得不发出“不必救他”的指令，他只能指望Ethan Hunter像往常每一次顾及队员性命而枉顾任务一样，把Benji和他从这闻起来充满了死老鼠气息的深井里带出去了。

“抱歉，这儿的红外线能触发连接在地面上的远程炸弹，”像是感受到了前方压抑的怒火，刚跨出一大步又谨慎停住的人这才脱下口罩对Benji的絮絮叨叨做出了回应：

“如果不想被埋在这儿的话，你们得再耐心等等，感应器就在这里，Ethan说你可以搞定。”

“不是Ethan？”Benji的太阳穴抽了抽，很快又反应过来，“哦老天，Mendez？！”

这次回答Benji的只是一记重重地喘息声，并没有注意到Benji身边的Walker迅速敛住了表情，他正在自己的大脑里搜索有关于这个名字的一切。又跨出一步的Mendez半蹲着稳了稳心神，地上那几道忽高忽低的红外线依然没有消失。比起地面上恐怕永远不会起效的非专业人士的拆除，Mendez相信眼前的Benji恐怕能更快想到方法。至于那位声名在外、局长千叮万嘱必须要活着救出来的August Walker——Mendez不敢依据中情局内部流传的那些、所谓他全能到足以与Ethan Hunter不相上下这种传言就指望他。毕竟，他认识的Ethan Hunter是不会随随便便就被人捆着扔到这种地下囚牢的。

“你是Tony Mendez？”

在两分钟内收集完所有信息后，Walker终于沉沉地报出了来者的名字，老实说，Ethan没亲自来救Benji让他感到意外，但发现被派来就他们的是中情局这位救援专家后，Walker反而又宽心了不少。这意味着，他之后不必在Ethan Hunter眼皮底下绞尽脑汁考虑怎么把Lane丢进太平洋喂鲨鱼了。

回答Walker的只是一声柔柔的“我过来了”，与此同时，那谨慎的脚步声终于落在了Walker的耳边。随着咔嚓的声响，被解放的双手和冲击进眼内的微弱光线都让Walker浑身的细胞都重新复活了。他抚了把还在隐隐作痛的后脑勺，视线随之向左侧瞥去，那个前来营救他们的男人正蹲在Benji的座椅背后忙着解放Benji的双手，昏暗的环境里Walker看不太清Mendez的五官，不过那大班长没被胡子遮住的脸和他见过的档案照片没什么差别——感谢他那超群的记忆力和在办公室闲来无事时就爱翻看中情局全部人员资料的好习惯，这位伪装大师在中情局那一堆废物之中还是跳脱出来并给他留下了些许鲜明的印象。

“这是你的包。Ethan让我务必交给你，他说你肯定用得上。”Mendez丢掉工具后把一个背包放到了Benji腿上，他想了想，还是忍不住多说了几句计划之外的话：

“Ethan和Luther正在紧跟其中一个钚核的下落，是他联系的我，我是说，在局长找我之前他就……”

“我可没怪他，见到你可真是太好了。”Benji轻轻咳嗽着，利落地开始在背包中翻找工具，Mendez配合着打开了照明工具，根本无暇顾及还坐在那儿一动不动的Walker正仔细观察着自己。

“这已经是你第三次来救我了，好吧，总在这种尴尬的情况下碰面我还真有点儿不好意思呢，你最近好吗？我是说……呃……我听说你好像升职了还是什么的，不过仔细想想你要是升职了应该也不会大费周章出现在这里吧，哈哈，抱歉我知道我应该闭嘴但我实在是太紧张了——”

跪在感应器前开始拆解工作的Benji又不可避免地絮叨起来，Mendez举着手电蹲在他旁边，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：

“放轻松，Benji，”他柔声说道，声音里听不出一丝急迫和紧张，“你可以做到的。”

“见到你真的很高兴。”Benji撇撇嘴，手上的动作却加快了不少，“虽然见不到你也没什么好奇怪的，反正这也不过就是我被放弃的第一千八百次而已。”

“Benji，这话太夸张了。”Walker这才走近了他们，他不能说上一次他用这种早就改被淘汰充满漏洞的炸弹威胁政府高官还发生在三年前，所以他只是严肃地以一副绝对忠诚的姿态批评Benji道：

“中情局不会放弃我们的。”

“是不会放弃你。”Benji哈了一声，立刻冲Walker纠正道，“不是我，更不可能是Ethan。”

Mendez抿抿嘴，没对这种争执发表什么意见。他没有出声制止这段对话的根本原因是Benji说的绝对是事实。他没办法因为Ethan的求助就擅自行动奔赴局势紧张的克什米尔救援独立于CIA之外运作的IMF成员，他现在会在这里，完全只是因为他的上级恰好在同一时间下了命令、要求他带着一组精英小队来解救这位在兰利大名鼎鼎的August Walker——新任中情局局长最信任的特工。至于Benji？除了多次尝试联系他的Ethan和部长Hunley，看起来似乎压根没人在乎。

“Mendez，你能照一下这儿吗，稍等一下，我得……”Benji深呼吸了一口后摸索着想去拿Mendez手中的光源，

“剪那根蓝线。”眼见Benji还犹豫着无法做出决定，在一旁等待的Walker就开口了，他觉得自己还是有必要为这局面做出点贡献，“这样不用拆除感应器它就会失效了。”

“你认真的？”

Benji颤抖的质问和Mendez上抬的目光一起投向了Walker，Walker耸耸肩，视线却也不由自主落在了Mendez的棕瞳上。那里面的审视，和几分钟前的他如出一辙。

“你觉得我会拿这种事开玩笑？”Walker边说着，边蹲下来一把抢过了Benji手中的钳子准备亲自上阵，“我还想活着出去好把Solomon Lane大卸八块呢。”

并没有去管自己开玩笑的语调是否将语气中的凶狠掩盖得足够好，不等Benji有时间阻止，Walker已经右手抓着Mendez握着电筒的手朝目标位置靠得更近、左手则在一刹那间利落地绞了下去。随着急促的滴滴滴滴滴声，地上的红外线光束还真的就这样消失了。 

“可以走了。”Walker把钳子扔回Benji的包里后搓了搓手，用波澜不惊的低沉声线问道：

“还是我们要继续把时间浪费在这儿？”

根据Walker对Ethan Hunter的研究和了解，他相当清楚在IMF抓住了Solomon Lane之后，很快就会顺藤摸瓜找上他的旧部下们如今的新头目——John Lark的茬。他早就预料到Ethan Hunter将会是他宏伟事业的一大阻碍，所以在他们找上门之前，Walker决定主动出击，用这个无所不能的身份先扎进IMF找茬。一切都如他预想中那样顺利，他做着他最擅长的双面人，持续瓦解新上任的局长对IMF的本就不多的信任；同时，借着IMF的能力，他离他所需要的钚核也越来越近，必要的时候，他还可以随时把Ethan Hunter推出来做那个第三次世界大战爆发的替罪羊……

只是这一切，在Solomon Lane捅了他一刀后戛然而止。他向来不畏惧承认自己的失误，失误能让他成长，帮助他成为一个更深藏不露的极端组织头目，所以，他一点也不介意承认他这么几年来最不该做的一件事就是为了更快得知钚核的下落放跑了那个狗娘养的Lane。这让他的全盘计划都必须重新布局，他得先重新加入IMF的行动，确保Ethan Hunter的行动时刻在他的掌握之中；他还得提防Lane会不会突然发疯暴露他的秘密身份，为了防止这个灾难的发生，他必须尽快找到Lane的下落以绝后患……只是现在，他只得跟在带着他们爬向地面的Tony Mendez后面，靠被迫凝视他的长腿和屁股来判定这位伟大的救援专家是被自己策反的可能性更大、还是抓住自己把柄的可能性更大。

“你下来的时候也这么费劲吗？”

爬在最后的Benji痛苦地问道。尽管身上绑着安全绳，又饿又渴的Benji还是免不了气喘吁吁的，天可怜见的，虽然他通过了外勤特工的体测，可Ethan已经很久没让他做什么费劲的活儿了。

“我下来的时候，那座简易电梯还可以用。”Mendez尽可能仰起头朝上看，有一种不安的预感在他心头蔓延，“不知道为什么就这么一会儿的功夫它就失灵了。”

“这代表有人不希望我们活着出去。”——至少是不能那么快出去，Walker心里对地面上此刻正在发生什么多少有点数：Mendez来的时候CIA的人已经解决了深井内的人，他的人会借机在上头解决埋伏在附近的Lane的人，为了不让这看起来可疑，所以他们会顺手把CIA的人也都处理掉，“我建议快到出口的时候先停一停，别急着出去。”

“好主意。”头晕目眩的Benji停了下来，“你们慢慢爬，我会跟上的。”

话音刚落，仿佛带着火花的一连串枪声和叫喊声就立体地在他们耳边回荡开来，Mendez下意识地缩了缩脖子，痛恨不安的预感变成了现实。他就知道事情不会那么顺利的，而August Walker半分钟前的话仿佛就是一种可恶的预言。

“别出声。”就算知道大家都一定会安静屏息，Mendez还是压低嗓音趁着枪声提醒了一句。这让Walker又仰起脸，忍不住多看了Mendez几眼。

漫长的枪战结束之后又约莫等了五分钟，三个人才彼此点头示意可以继续前行。等他们合作推开沉重的钢板重见天日，迎接他们的不是CIA的直升机和全副武装的特工小队，他们能看见的，只剩七七八八散乱躺在目光所及之处的尸体了。

“这—该—死—的—又—是—什—么—情—况——”

本该对世界毁灭都见怪不怪的Benji还是忍不住骂了脏话，他踉跄着在一名特工身边跪下试探对方的鼻息，一面又扭头带着点哭腔向Mendez问询道——这不能怪他，在连续经历车祸、绑架、炸弹威胁、高强度逃生后，他很难再让自己的情绪维持在一个稳定的水平了：

“别告诉我这也是营救计划的一部分。”

Walker沉默着摇了摇头，顺手从地上捡起了掉落在地上的枪。这些都用得上，如果只有Benji，他大可以杀了Benji再让自己的人将自己送到安全的地方，但现在多了一个新搅进来的人，他必须尽可能让自己看起来和极端组织无关。

“……实际上，我的任务到救你们出来为止就结束了，剩下的部分应该是我自行回国，而这支——”Mendez指了指躺在他脚边的男人，这种时候，目睹同事牺牲的沉痛心情于事无补，“特别行动小队护送你们和Ethan顺利会合。”

扫视着这空无一人的破败村落，Walker拉动了枪上的弹匣，似笑非笑地转身对Mendez说道：

“看起来，现在的情况变成你只有跟着我们才能保证安全了。。”

“也只能这样了。”

Mendez叹了口气，说得无奈，Walker紧盯着他的神情，丝毫没察觉出与他们同行、原本就是Mendez接下来真正要完成的任务。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

就Mendez能接触到的资料来看，August Walker能写出最漂亮的任务报告，也能用最短的时间制定一场详细的间谍行动，甚至还有几次，他用一支少于五人的团队捣毁了布尔什维克的一处地下军事基地。最重要的是，他并不像拥有同等成就的Ethan Hunter一样被中情局反复开除、收编、时不时还得背上叛国的罪名。从一名小小的特工升到如今可以随意进入任何部门指挥（Mendez更愿意称其为监督）的高层职位，August Walker只用了九年。中情局里身上写满传奇的特工多如牛毛，但像August Walker这样的，绝对值得Mendez调用他举世无双的洞察力打个问号。这个男人顺利到令人艳羡的职业生涯充满了无数闪光点：唯一的可见失误就是在一年前围剿辛迪加柏林分部的行动中放跑了几个重点清缴对象。再深入梳理的话，能得到这部分资料的人又能惊奇的发现，那几位漏网的特工又恰巧是从中情局叛变的精英外勤。再近一点，好不容易被IMF抓住的Solomon Lane却在由August Walker插手IMF之后逃脱了，联系Mendez营救他们那天的事情来看，这难道还不蹊跷吗？

Mendez相信能接触到这些机密资料的人都会对此起疑。

“我不相信August Walker。”

“保持警惕是对的。”Benji替Mendez捋了捋衬衫上的褶皱，假装自己听不懂Mendez强烈的“我一个人能把这事搞定”的潜台词。眼下他们好不容易在克什米尔谷地的一处旅店里暂时安顿下来，正等待着Mendez和当地唯一能指望的联系人碰头，从他那儿得到一张能顺利穿越边境的通行证和一辆至关重要的越野车。Benji能搞定他们需要的假身份，而伪装成当地人（至少别那么美国佬）然后去到地下酒馆找接头人的活儿，显然必须交由伪装大师Tony Mendez进行。

“没事儿，Tony宝贝，放轻松，我也不喜欢他。”Benji挠着下巴，左左右右地打量着Mendez的新行头，在他放松的语调里俨然有一种“真高兴你和我们在讨厌一个人这件事上达成了共识”的愉快，“要不是我那个能制作人皮面具的设备不在身边，这事儿我也能搞定。”

“我觉得他很有问题。”

Mendez笃定地说。他也许不该轻易向其他人吐露自己对某个同事的意见或情绪，但连轴转的奔波、极难克服的高原反应和自己成为了紧急救援小队唯一幸存者的事混杂在一起，让他很难再像平时一样稳重地保持缄默。好在他还算清楚如今他正谈话的对象是可靠而正直的Benji——尽管他们最深刻的交集只在于他帮助Ethan解救过几次这位IMF最不可或缺的技术官，以及IMF若有幸待在总部时偶尔的相聚，但这些足够让Mendez分辨对方是否值得信任了。

“他当然有问题，他是CIA特！别！行！动！组！的！特别行动组的意思就是特别会在别人的行动中捣乱找茬。”对于Walker从最开始就表现出的、冷漠而不怀好意的审视姿态，Benji当然最有发言权，August Walker这个个体，在CIA俨然已经是高于内务部的存在了，“但现在是特殊时期，呃，暂时来说，他和我们是一伙的。”

“我是说，在克什米尔的时候……”

距离他们从深井里爬出来已经过去了二十四小时，然而Mendez仍然很难相信Erika Sloane派出的这支精英队伍会在短时间内被杀得片甲不留。这足以表明在关着Walker和Benji的附近有一支强大的武装力量，来自CIA的特工都被射杀了，供他们回到地面的装备却还都留着，如果这是Lane的人干的，目的是什么？

如果不是，那么这又是谁干的？

“算了。”未免让Benji因为他无谓的猜想陷入麻烦，Mendez决定暂时收起这些无凭无据的疑虑，“当下我们还是得尽快离开这里。”

“没错，这就对了。”Benji把通讯器塞进Mendez左耳里，又贴心地用Mendez过长的鬓角将它掩盖起来，谢天谢地，伟大的Tony Mendez就连这毛茸茸的造型都像是为了能时刻伪装而特意留的。

“我相信等我们和Ethan碰头之后，他会解开你的疑惑，在此之前，让我们先把注意力放在接下来的事情上，”Benji像是忘了站在自己面前的大高个是个多有经验的救援专家，他那满心带着鼓励的样子颇有点Ethan的影子，“我去问问Walker准备好了没。”

“我不确定让他和我一起进酒馆是个好主意。”

确定通讯器能正常使用后，Mendez蹩蹩眉，又说道。从Mendez和接头人联系上而Walker主动提出要和Mendez一起去好以防万一时，Mendez就隐隐地不想接受这个提议，他说不出具体的原因，并不只是不信任的问题，他能明确地从Walker看向他的目光中读出同样的不信任。虽然不盲目信任任何人是他们作为特工的必要素质，可Walke眼中目的模糊的分析和审视让他在不信任之外更多了一些被窥探的不自在。

“要是我现在身边不是只有这个应急背包，我可以给你全身上下塞满IMF各种不被人发现的小型武器保证你的安全。”Benji戴上了背包里的棒球帽，拍拍Mendez的胳膊劝解道，“但实际情况是这个背包里连通讯器都只有一副，我们身上的枪是从尸体旁捡的，而你们却不能带任何武器进去。”

Mendez没再就这种过于个人的问题浪费时间。与此同时，敲门声和Walker隔着门板的声音适时响起：

“可以出发了吗？”

Benji和Mendez互相点点头，他们最后检查了一遍为数不多的装备，开门之前，Benji又想到什么回头对Mendez小声说道：

“如果你看过Walker在厕所里和别人打架的样子，你就会知道他是现下你能拥有的最好的武器。”

Walker很确定Tony Mendez正对他疑虑丛生。这很正常，这种意想不到的局面里，但凡他的手下留下蛛丝马迹都会成为他完美伪装的疏漏，又是那么不幸的，Tony Mendez正好是中情局为数不多实力与他势均力敌的伪装大师。要说为什么Walker完全不会为此产生担忧，那无非是因为Mendez并不是这么多年里对他产生疑问的第一个。只不过以前，那些前赴后继对他产生怀疑的人，又无一例外被中情局操蛋的规矩和他灌输的理念改变了阵营和他一起摩拳擦掌投身于伟大革命事业，至于Mendez会不会成为唯一失败的那个，Walker还有待观察。

“没什么要提醒我的吗？”虽然基于克什米尔的宗教信仰，他们一致认为这种供所谓的“叛徒”和不信教人群享乐的隐蔽场所不会关心他人的闲事，但在正式进入酒馆前，Walker似笑非笑地向他这会儿的搭档提问道，作为中情局鼎鼎大名的伪装大师，Walker有理由向他讨教一些注意事项。

“可以的话，尽量不要开口。”Mendez没在开玩笑，他说的公事公办，却也能听出带着一些好心，一码归一码，对Walker有诸多怀疑是一回事，不想让预想中本该简单的事出现纰漏、让同伴们有性命之忧又是另一回事，“美国腔和你现在刻意模仿的英国腔都很容易引起当地人的注意。”

“沉默地跟在你身边难道不会看起来更奇怪？”Walker挑起了眉， Mendez的所有情绪似乎都能被好好地包裹进他展示出的温和之中，这不仅没法让他像和Ethan Hunter相处时那样针锋相对，反而还让他对进一步深入试探Tony Mendez这事更加兴致勃勃。

“在弄清楚周围环境之前，沉默可能是最好的选择。”Mendez顿了顿，还是指着Walker的眉骨补充了一句，“我想你也不希望自己身上再多几道伤。”

Walker模棱两可地笑了笑，被Lane偷袭留下伤痕纯属意外，他觉得以后有机会的话自己绝对有必要向Mendez展示一下自己和Ethan不相上下的身手。不过现在，他只是随着Mendez推开的铁门，跟他一起走了进去。这座隐蔽在大巴扎下方的酒馆生意意外地好，毫不意外的，他们收获了所有人的注目礼，客人的，酒保的，还有几个看起来就不太好对付的保镖的。Walker跟着Mendez在简陋的吧台前坐下，听他用当地的语言点了两杯酒后开始和一位酒保聊天，而他则趁势扫视了一圈内部环境，也许是他盘算有几个出口时的表情过于严肃，看着他和Mendez窃窃私语的人也变得多了起来。

“为什么他们都盯着我们？”

“你们是在扮演一对基佬吗？”

注意到这点的Walker才凑到Mendez耳边用英语小声发问，从吧台后掀开帘子走出来的人就皱着眉走向了他们，他不怎么客气地示意两人赶紧分开，和Mendez用无声的微笑打过招呼后，男人又绷着脸冲Walker问道：

“为什么你要在这儿别一朵花？这看起来很诡异。”

“因为这能让我看起来更像个游客？”Walker顺着对方的视线低头看了眼自己胸前，那确实有点招摇，可是也让这件有些老土的长风衣变得更有派头一些——好吧，Walker这么无所谓是因为他根本就不在乎酒馆里的当地人会做出什么，不说那些正全方位保护着他的精英特工们，光凭他自己，撂倒这些人也不是什么难事。

“所以他们盯着我们的原因是因为觉得我们是一对基佬？说起来，他们都喝酒了，难道还会在意基佬？”

吧台里比他们矮上几公分的男人没搭理Walker意欲调节气氛的调侃，他掏出了个什么，直奔主题般朝Mendez递过去：

“车停在后院，已经加满油，足够你们开到安全地带。记住，这是我们走私红酒用的车。开过边境后，你们就得下车，我们会有人把车再重新开回来。”等Mendez接过钥匙后，男人又紧跟着递去一张类似当地武装组织才拥有的特殊证件，“接受检查的时候什么都不要说，把这张证交给他们就可以。”

确定Mendez完全接收了这些重要讯息，接头人略显紧张的面容才稍稍放松了下来。

“抱歉，Mendez，我只能做这么多了。”

Walker看到Mendez惊讶地张了张嘴。

“这已经相当惊人了，真的非常非常感谢你的帮忙。”Mendez把钥匙和证件藏进外套的内袋里，抬起的胳膊犹豫了一下，想要伸过去的手最终还是变成抬了抬面前的酒杯，他的声音听起来异常柔和（比之前Walker听到他安慰Benji时还要更温柔一些），而这也让Walker开始好奇起他和对方的关系。

“应该的，这是我欠你的人情。”那男人笑开来，又带着点调侃问道，“你还不准备从兰利退休吗？”

“毕竟免费旅游的工作不太好找。”Mendez巧妙地避开了这个问题，他站起来，又郑重致谢道：

“谢谢你，Chris，真的谢谢。”

“一切顺利。”被唤为Chris的男人送上的祝福和耳机里Benji询问的“顺利吗”前后钻进Mendez的耳朵，他正想回话，却见Chris的神情突然紧张起来，他拍了拍长桌，突然低声催促道：“你们该走了。立刻。”

Mendez正想回头一探究竟，Walker就反应迅速地把Mendez拉到了身边，他带着Mendez的胳膊做出让他站在自己身后的示意，敛起的五官和几分钟前的漫不经心判若两人。只可惜这不是Mendez有闲心探究August Walker的时刻，因为他能听清冲着他们走来的几个壮汉正对着他早已被兰利宣告死亡的前同事嚷嚷道“他们是谁”“为什么要把我们的车钥匙给他”等一系列难以面对的质问。

“你们不要管，这件事我会自己和老板交代。”Chris尽可能地想平息突生的事端，他一面用力摆手想告诉自己生意搭档的手下别碰Mendez，一面又在背后扯了扯Mendez的衣服让他们尽快离开。Mendez原本也是这么打算的，以他们目前的处境，没必要再在这种环节节外生枝让事情变得更复杂，但偏偏，Mendez忘了他的身边正杵着一个深不可测的不定量因素。

“再碰我们一下试试？”

Mendez确定对方的手甚至还没碰到自己的外套，Walker就在吐出这句威胁后先发制人地把人家胳膊扭到了一边。几乎是还没反应过来怎么莫名其妙就打起来的刹那，Walker就已经把他扭住的人丢到了吧台上接着又踹走了另一个想要扑向他们的当地人。眼睁睁看着正门围住了一圈人的他只得手忙脚乱地寻找着可用以自卫的武器，在这个空当里，Walker确实如Benji所说的那样成为了一个令Mendez瞠目结舌的人形武器。努力找着空当想要突破重围离开这个是非之地的Mendez却在这个当口被不知从那个角度咋来的椅子正正好好击中了后背。好在，长凳又一次砸下来的时候，还晕乎着的Mendez被Walker敏捷的拉过、接着毫不犹豫地被Walker护在了他的身下。

——看到了吧，这个叫August Walker的男人，真的很他妈的可疑。

脖子被紧紧箍着、整张脸也同时被迫埋进Walker坚硬胸膛以至于差点喘不上来气的Mendez想，如果Benji此刻在他身边的话，他一定会再一次坚定地冲他吼出这句话。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

一想到远远跟着自己的手下们可能正抱着像马戏一样的心态看着他——神秘莫测的John Lark、本世纪最伟大的革命家、未来世界新秩序的创造者——陪两个中情局特工在这儿过家家，Walker心中不免生出一丝悲凉。感叹世道变了的悲愤之余，落下的拳头也更加用力。在把最后一个壮汉的脑袋结结实实地揍进桌子里之后，他才捞起还缩在吧台旁迷糊着的Mendez：

“好了，走吧。”他理理风衣，语气爽快到就像刚打完一场大获全胜的电子游戏，Mendez有气无力地吭哧了一声——刚才那突如其来的一板凳着实够他受的，他正提起精神想在混乱之中关心一下Chris的情况，就听到Walker朝Chris问道：

“你要跟我们一起吗？”

揪着头发对这一片狼藉不知如何是好的Chris当机立断跟上了他们的步伐。

坐在宽敞的驾驶座上，手握方向盘将追上来的寥寥数人远远甩开的Walker觉得整个身心都舒畅了不少。他从被绑住丢进那个深井开始就压抑着一口恶气，刚才在酒馆，他承认自己只是趁势找到了一个合理的宣泄途径。虽然这让原本该简单完成的事出了些小波折，但也并没有变得更复杂，眼下，他们正安全地坐在加速驶向边境的车里证明了这一点。哪怕车里多了一位原本不在计划中的人员，Walker也觉得这无关紧要。“你没看过一挑十还是怎么的？放轻松，别那么紧张，这都是小场面”——他从后视镜里瞅了瞅坐在后排满面愁容的Mendez，很想学着不久前对方安慰Benji的样子去开导一下他。

像是感受到了Walker迂回看向他的视线，Mendez也在这个当口看向后视镜，颇为幽怨地瞪了Walker一眼。

“我在这儿是待不下去了。”Chris终于打破车内的安静气氛带着沮丧说道，他揉乱了头发，将胳膊撑在膝盖上捧住了脸，“虽然这儿环境和局势都很糟糕，但至少没人会在这儿认出我，我得说，Mendez，你给我准备的这个身份真的很安全。”

Mendez将手搭到他的背上，神情中满是自责的窘迫。也许他就不该去麻烦Chris而是靠他们自己想办法离开克什米尔。可气的是，他根本没从肇事者身上感受到一丁点内疚，他几乎能确定Walker就是故意找茬在酒馆打了一架，除此之外，他却既分析不出Walker的目的，也不能言之凿凿以此向他问罪。

“就我能搜索到的资料来看，你似乎应该已经……已经……”

开着车的Walker和犹犹豫豫问出这话的Benji同时向后看了Chris一眼，没等Mendez阻止他回答（他非常想告诉Chris这个Walker和现任中情局局长有多么亲近），他就像终于找到人倾诉那样直接承认道：

“没错，泄露CIA机密后潜逃，至今下落不明。”Chris苦笑着抹了把脸，他把自己抛向靠背，颓丧之中仍有掩不住的激动，“不管你查到的档案上说我干了什么……老天，就算已经过去五年没人在乎了，我也得说我真的什么都没干过。”

“Chris是无辜的。”既然Chris已经全盘托出了，Mendez除了帮他解释之外也没什么可说的，他叹了口气，又补充道，“事情绝对不是他做的，但是在当时的情况下，他们急需，急需一个……”

Mendez话里不自然的停顿引得Walker又通过后视镜多看了他几眼。他猜想这位救援专家的共情能力非同一般，才会让他在时隔多年之后仍然会对与他无关的挫折流露哀伤。

“替罪羊，好吧，我太熟悉这些了。”Benji一点也不诧异似的顺口接道，这种整个IMF一年里能被扣上好几次的罪名对他来说就像是老朋友，他猜如果Ethan在场一定能更加感同身受，“那之后你就一直待在克什米尔了？”

Benji轻快的语调总能让人感觉善意，这种闲聊的氛围让Chris平静了下来。Mendez不算特别专心地听着他们的闲聊，一边休整着自己的疲惫。迷糊有些瞌睡起来的时候，Chris絮絮叨叨环绕在他的耳边的说话声总给他带来不真实的错觉，他甚至以为自己正待在总部的大办公室里，听他要好的同事们在忙碌工作之余讨论着某个上司的婚外情。

“虽然这儿每隔几周就会闹出些骚乱、动不动还要封锁边境，但走私红酒这个行当真的能让我赚更多的钱。我原本打算多攒一些现金后再去新德里落脚——Mendez建议过我可以去印度找他在当地的朋友——不过现在……”Chris重重叹了口气，他不想责怪Mendez现在的朋友（如果这个正开着车看起来就很不好惹的男人是的话），可就算他已经做好了把车给Mendez会带来麻烦的心理准备，他也决计想不到这个麻烦会把他的后路断得那么彻底：

“老兄，说真的，你为什么不给我协调的机会或是直接带着Mendez跑呢？”

“那不是我的风格。” 

Walker的回答简略到透出了一些冷酷。Mendez又忍不住翻起白眼，并不在乎这会不会被反射而来的目光窥视道。

“你毁了别人的第二次人生，”Benji不怎么留情地针对Walker的态度吐槽道，这在August Walker强行介入IMF的任务后已经见怪不怪，“拜托，之后如果再遇到这样的情况，麻烦你管好自己的拳头。”

Waler只是轻轻挑动了一边的眉毛，这是他面对指摘和批评时的常态。如果太把别人的想法和意见放在心上，他就没法再自己选择的道路上笃定前行，正是基于这个原则，所以大部分人都不至于挑动他的情绪。至于偶尔出现的那么一小部分太过于不知天高地厚的人，他会选择打个电话或是找一颗炸弹来替他解决。

“接下来你打算怎么办？或许……Benji，你能帮Chris也做一张新的护照吗？”Mendez不想将无谓的生气继续下去了，他稍稍坐直了些，直接切入了眼下最需要他关心的重点，“等到了安全地区，你可以先和我们一起去下一站，等通讯方便后，我应该能联系上谁安排你去一个不会被追踪到国家……”

“不用那么麻烦。”

一个猝不及防的刹车让所有人都跟着往前冲了一记，没闹明白Walker又想搞什么戏剧化插曲的Mendez却看见Walker扭过头，用那双透蓝的眼睛还算诚恳地看向了他：

“我可以帮忙。”

“这不像你的风格。”

Mendez点燃了一根烟，他把玩着手上的塑料打火机，语带迟疑地对Walker说道。他不介意让Walker察觉出自己并不信任他，但这不妨碍他想在他们安顿下来、Walker也真的仅靠几通电话就给了Chris一个听起来很可靠的新身份和机票信息后、和他一起靠在旅馆阳台上聊会儿天；要是再接下来Chris真的能在机场顺利出境并搭上飞往印新德里的客机，那Mendez应该还会考虑暂时放下他的怀疑请Walker喝上那么几次酒；要是Chris落地后还真的见到了能帮他在当地稳定生活的接头人，那么Mendez……

好吧，Mendez知道自己有点儿贪心了，他想起O'Donnell那时暴跳如雷的痛骂，生气于他为什么要为Chris的未来操那么多心、他私自于CIA逮捕Chris前向他放风并协助他逃出美国已经是个差点毁了他乃至于他们整个部门的任性行为，在这么久以后还要和CIA的“逃犯”扯上关系无异于引火上身。纵使明白这些道理，Mendez仍旧不后悔自己的选择，出于十几年的情谊也好，出于他认为救了Chris所以要为他负责的可笑道德感也好，他都希望Chris接下来能够好好活下去。

“你认为我应该是什么风格？”Walker一点也不奇怪他在Mendez心中有这样一个刻板形象，兰利有许许多多像这样只和Walker见过一两面就凭风言风语带着有色眼镜看他的人。Walker没有在乎过，偏见可以是座大山，也可以是一种最好的伪装，被人们认为是一个只会拍马屁打小报告的混蛋公务员大大降低了他被人发现真实身份的风险。再者，无论外界对他有什么评价，以不可思议的速度几年内连续升职的依然是他August Walker：

“怎么，你觉得我应该是打个电话给Erika Sloane把Chris交出去然后邀功的风格？”

Walker听起来很像是在认真自嘲，Mendez看着这个壮汉灰蓝色的眼睛里透出的笑意，竟然隐约为自己的不善感到后悔。他不该对自己的任务目标框上太多额外的解读，这是他在任务一开始就犯下的错误：

“我只是……”Mendez摁灭了没吸两口的烟，也扯出个淡淡的笑，“总之，谢谢。”

“嗯，我帮你挡下那条凳子的时候你就该说了。”

“你确定你这么做不会对你造成影响？”

Mendez的语气听来还真有几分担心，Walker接纳了他的好意，内心里则为自己能否策反这位人才的可能性又增加了10%。

“他的档案被封存在失踪人员那长长名单的角落，从来没人费心要去追查他，这说明什么？以CIA的人际排查网，你觉得别人查不出来他是为什么在下逮捕令之前就凭空消失的？”

一连串的反问抛过去，Walker知道其实Tony Mendez心中有和他一样的答案，以他的资历，以他在CIA的工作年限，他不可能不去追究这些现象背后所代表的真实意义。但在这种情况下，他仍然选择了冒着随时被CIA揪出来的风险、在能力范围内尽可能帮助Chris完善了他风雨飘摇的下半生。在过去几年间，Walker也没少做这样的事，那些被CIA放弃的、抹黑的乃至于追杀的特工们都依靠着Walker的介入而拥有了第二次人生，这其中大部分人自愿为Walker所用，在享受着新生活的同时帮Walker执行一些难度不高的任务；而剩余那些不准备搅和进Walker宏伟蓝图的人，也能成为他拥有越来越强大的关系网的助力。从某种角度看，Mendez这种完全出于情义的帮助成为了Walker决定顺手帮他一把的原因。这个Chris看起来不够机灵，但还算可靠，他不介意自己再多收编一个朋友以备不时之需。

“……我知道中情局根本不在乎这只替罪羊到底是生是死。”他知道中情局当时潦草搜捕了一下Chris就没了下文代表他们其实不怕这个人的存在，他既泄露不了什么真的机密，也没渠道找到一个平台替自己喊冤，他们掌握着每一个在中情局就职人员的全部底细，只要他不出现在美国境内，兰利没人会有空找他麻烦。

Mendez弯了弯眼角，那下面流淌出的却是一些熟悉的哀伤。Walker确定自己不久前从同一个人脸上看到了一模一样的感性。Walker想，也许在不必伪装成某个身份的时刻，这位不那么适合传统外勤行动的特工先生掩藏自己真实情绪的唯一方法，就是把它们都隐进没什么波动的面部表情之下。只可惜，他那双好看的眼睛，总是在无声之中就出卖了他的一切柔软。

“我们都清楚这就是CIA的风格。”Walker保守地以另一种玩笑口吻说道。他的年龄相较于Walker的确年长了一些，但Walker也必须承认从他身上完全看不出已过四十的痕迹。他有些遗憾，如果Mendez站在他这一边、成为他的朋友，他就可以花上三个小时来痛骂从CIA到白宫的种种决策有多操蛋了。

随着一声极轻的叹息，Mendez的回答也蒙上了一层惆怅，“这和我最初的职业理想可不太一样。”

“你真的是为了免费旅游才来面试的？”Walker倏然想起在酒馆时Mendez和Chris的对话内容，他对Tony Mendez的好奇正在快速增长，

Mendez歪了歪脑袋，对Walker的说法不置可否，“你呢？”

Walker没法说他是为了挑起第三次世界大战才来的，所以他抓了把嘴唇上生命力旺盛的胡子，不怎么正经地说：

“我就只是因为看了《谍影重重》觉得CIA特工很酷而已。”

Mendez显然被这答案逗乐了，因为他第一次在Walker面前笑得露出了牙齿。当他边缓缓冲Walker眨着眼睛边摸了把他过长的刘海时，Walker心中那个能否成功策反Tony Mendez的估值又迅速增加了10%。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

看到Walker走进了洗手间，Benji吐掉嘴里的口香糖，又拍了拍身边的Mendez要他拿下眼罩：

“老实讲，你不必跟着我们一起去巴黎的，”Benji抓紧这难得只剩他俩的时间对Mendez劝道，他相信Tony Mendez只有在适合他的场景里才能发挥最大的作用，Benji真心认为Mendez应该让自己安全地回国，不必在接下来恐怕凶多吉少的反恐任务中大材小用。见Mendez只是坚决地摇摇头，Benji又转着眼珠想了一下：

“你坚持要和我们同行该不会就因为你觉得Walker有问题吧？”

“……当然不是。”Mendez否决了Benji这个把自己看得如此情绪化的猜想，他看了眼仅有他们两人的公务舱，这才凑近Benji压低声音坦白。他把Benji视作自己的朋友，如果可以，他宁愿在对方知情的情况下向自己的上司上报IMF的一切：

“确保你们能顺利找回钚核也是我的任务之一。”

“好吧，我懂了，又是来监督IMF的？”Benji立刻恍然大悟，即使不应该讶异，他还是配合得做出了个恍然大悟的表情，“太老套了，我敢说兰利那帮老家伙也没多信任August Walker。不管怎么说，很高兴来执行这个任务的人是你。”

Benji的话让Mendez忍不住翘起唇角笑了，不让彼此难做在Mendez的理解里已经是成熟的友谊象征了。同样，为了让Benji宽心，Mendez和盘托出，“确切来说是不信任Erika Sloane。监督你们的行动是否有纰漏是国务院和安全委员会直接传达给O'Donnell的命令，而O'Donnell会接受这个指派也有一部分私人原因。”

“你应该很难想象O'Donnell和Hunley以前在CIA的关系有多好。”

Mendez想让Benji知道自己会搅和进这件事中从各种方面来看都情有可原。Hunley从中情局局长的位置上被拽下来这事O'Donnell抱怨了好久，再加上雷厉风行的新任局长在这个还可称得上是年轻的年纪风光上任可是引发了不少议论，伴随而来的，自然就是保守派们没有证据的怀疑了。这种时候，从她最受重用的部下入手会是个相当好的选择，Mendez没有资格对那群人的决议做出任何反对，“你只需要详实转述你所看到的一切”——O'Donnell是那么交代的，不过Mendez猜，O'Donnell也是希望自己能从这趟“旅程”中找出点新局长的纰漏好帮老朋友出口恶气的人之一。只是连他自己都预估不到，未来像Chris这段插曲一样需要被他篡改或者干脆瞒下的故事是否会变得越来越多。

“他现在负责的业务范围越来越广了嘛，”Benji搜寻了一下记忆中那个面相在CIA已经算是非常和善的Jack O'Donnell，“如果O'Donnell努把力，能不能在未来几年内当上中情局局长？如果他来坐这个位置，我们和Ethan都会好过很多的。”

“……他再过一年就要退休了。”

“太可惜了，好吧，我一度以为Hunley入伙后，IMF未来的日子能顺利一点。结果事与愿违，他从中情局局长变成了IMF的部长。在司法部的话语权还没有August Walker大！”

提到Walker的同时，那人就拉开洗手间的门走出来了。方才在休息室的时候，Mendez已经注意到他已经把胡子休整得干干净净了，现在再看过去，他居然又用不知哪里搞来的发蜡把发型打理得利落又精神了，他把手中的擦手纸揉成一团，Benji扬头看过去，话题改变得相当自然：

“请问现在中情局的工资水平已经高到能让你包下一整个商务舱的地步了吗？”

“我以为你知道这种费用只要正常走报销流程就可以。”Walker连“安全起见”这样的敷衍理由都懒得说了（再说本来也是如此），他没回答Benji，直接在Mendez前方的位置坐下后又不忘扭头多嘴了一句，“对了，你们的记得自己报销。”

“报销不了能找你吗？”Benji不放弃地追问，一想到这趟任务回国后那漫长的文书，Benji已经提前头痛了起来，“Brandt一定又要跟我唠叨这些额外花销了。”

“我以为你们的经费很足。”不像Walker说出这种话时那种很难忽略的高高在上感，Mendez是真心实意地在感到疑惑，以前作为外援营救Benji时，他也目睹过几次IMF的行动过程，不说那个至今都未能亲眼得见的“人皮面具”，光是Benji手头这些能快速制作证件、不留痕迹读取CIA加密档案的电脑就足以让不涉猎这块领域的他倍感好奇了：

“你们的装备看起来都很高科技。”

Walker顺着Mendez的话又朝后侧瞥了眼。并不是Mendez提了个多么天真的问题，他就只是很乐意多观察观察Mendez不处于紧张、怀疑、抑或是任何专业特工状态下时的更多面。

“自从‘叛了那么几次国’后，我们的经费已经大大削减了。”Benji如开玩笑一般吐着苦水，“当然，这也是托Sloane女士的福，每一任局长都要针对一下IMF几乎就是一个无法摆脱的魔咒。”

分不清Benji是故意在Walker面前说这话还是另有打算，Mendez还是好心地给Benji使了两个颜色，这让他没注意自己挤眉弄眼的表情正被Walker尽收眼底。

“如果对经费问题有异议，你们可以投诉的。”Walker端着酒杯，惬意地调整了下坐姿，他扭着上半身，以便更好的和后座的二位对话，“你们IMF不是有跃过监察长办公室直接向司法部投诉的权利。”

“你怎么比我还了解我们小组的运作方式？”Benji故作压抑地哇了一声，“啊，还是你有兴趣加入？”

“你是真的不知道大家是怎么看IMF的？”Walker举着的酒杯朝Mendez的方位抬了抬，泰然自若地化解了这嘲讽，“或许你可以问问你的好朋友。”

就算知道不可能是什么好话，Benji的好奇心也还是被勾起来了

“就只是很佩服你们，特别是在你们曝光了辛迪加之后。”做事方式不传统，政治立场不透明，部门前景不确定，还要时时刻刻提防被其他部门高层针对，综合起来，这些的确是知情的人们佩服IMF的理由——只是大多数CIA特工，都只是受这几年内部舆论的影响把IMF视为流氓编外特工组织了：

“毕竟你们的筛人条件出了名的严格。”

不过这些没必要让Benji知道。Mendez的口气极为诚恳，这种轻易能令人信服的能力似乎是他与生俱来就拥有的，Benji宽心了一些，又追问，“这还差不多……所以Ethan还是当年的那个万人迷？他当年在CIA可受欢迎了。”

“是啊。”

Mendez应声道，侧目时发现Walker正用若有所思的眼神盯着他。话题就此引到了Ethan身上，Mendez这才发现Benji很爱提起他，他陪Benji说着话，意外发现Walker光明正大的视线基本没从他脸上离开过。他猜Walker想跟自己说什么，直到飞机平稳降落后，依照Ethan指示先行去了停车场找他们的座驾时，Walker果然贴到Mendez身边慢悠悠地说道：

“你确实很会说谎。”Walker觉得自己在某种程度上低估了这位伪装大师，他开始相信Tony Mendez是即使面对CIA最精密的测谎仪器也无需任何措施就能过关的顶级专家了，“不告诉他们实话是因为怕伤了IMF小组成员们那点可怜的自尊心？”

Walker这话绝不是在夸奖Mendez善良，他的语气里赤裸裸地全都是他把IMF视为马戏团的高高在上，Mendez对这种神情不陌生，只是这种情绪在Walker脸上尤为强烈：

“我现在明白为什么他们都想往你的脸上揍一拳了。”

配合着反击，Mendez也没什么意义但极具形式感地捏了捏拳头。这导致Walker哧地一声笑了出来，他不想和Mendez打架，他想让Mendez成为自己的同盟，只不过，现在还没到他吐露心声的时机而已：

“如果我问你、你是不是国务院派来监视我的，是不是不管你怎么回答，我都可以把答案默认为‘是’？”

说话间，他们一起推开安全通道的门走进了停车场，Benji在不远处对他们招了招手，Mendez点了下头，这才回答Walker：

“既然你都知道了，何必还要多此一举。”Mendez还是没什么表情，其实他有努力敛住五官试图让自己看起来凶狠一下，只是根据过往的反馈，他的努力总是很徒劳，“你监督IMF，我监督你，这很公平。”

不，这很幼稚。Walker默默反驳道，CIA这种无聊且自以为是的招数偶尔也让他倍感烦躁。维持住August Walker传统意义上好特工身份的同时还要以John Lark的名义在世界各地掀起风浪已经够耗费他精力的了，偏偏CIA还总是要时不时安插两个人到他身边美其名曰忠诚度测试。虽然他大可以搞一场看起来毫无漏洞的抢劫、车祸、或是食物中毒来让这些烦人精离自己远点，但遇上Tony Mendez，他反而难得地觉得事情有趣了起来。

“那我很高兴来监视我的人是你。”他跟上Mendez的长腿跨出的地步，从风衣口袋里伸出的手亲昵地拍了拍Mendez的屁股，“放心，这绝对是个褒义的赞美。”

措手不及的Mendez差点左脚拌着右脚平地摔了一跤，还好及时小跑过来的Benji扶住了他，他用含着震惊和不解的眼睛狠狠瞪了一眼——他确保这次是真的真的足够有威慑力了，他很想大骂一句“你有什么毛病？”，然而Walker仿佛什么事都没发生过拉开车门的动作却又显得好像是他在小题大做。

“呃，你刚刚的样子看起来好像个基佬。”Benji放开Mendez，嘟囔着绕去了驾驶座。

“你对基佬有意见？”Walker看着坐进来的Benji抬了下额头，反问。

“那倒没有。”Benji将套在手中的车钥匙转了一圈，狐疑地看着大喇喇坐到副驾上的Walker，“答应我，别这么拍我的屁股。”

“我对你的屁股没什么兴趣。”

Walker的回答这会儿又正经得听不起一点起伏了，Mendez在后排坐下，一脸复杂地盯住了Walker因为用了太多发蜡而显得油光锃亮的后脑勺。

“那就好。”

随着排气管运作的声音，Mendez忍下了想要一巴掌朝那个后脑勺呼过去的邪恶欲望。车内短暂恢复了安静。除了开车的Benji，他们都习惯性抓紧最后的时间养精蓄锐。 Mendez清楚过去这奔波的两天或许会是这段任务里最清闲的阶段，Lane还流窜在外，钚核仍下落不明——虽然这不算在他的操心范围之内，但接下来尽快和O'Donnell联系上并确保Walker和IMF的行动都能被如实转述也不会是件多轻松的事。一段平稳的行驶后，他们在靠近郊外的地带下车搭上了IMF的直升飞机，直到终于到达库尔贝瓦的酒店才安顿下来。不知是过分警惕和疲劳一起导致错觉还是身为特工应有的敏锐，Mendez总感觉有那么几双眼睛正盯着他们。终于进入酒店的时候，他又自己释然了：他加入的是走到哪里都会遇上对手的Ethan Hunter正在执行的任务，而在大名鼎鼎的IMF，遇上什么事都不足为奇。

比如他前脚才刚踏进客房的房门，Ethan后脚就按着他的肩把他从头到脚来回打量了个遍。

“噢，Mendez，来得正好，帮我个忙。”Ethan接过后方的Luther递来的什么扣到了Mendez的脑袋上并因为正好合适的头围大小露出的满意的笑容，“我记得画画是你擅长的事，对吗？”

“呃……”Mendez不知道自己头上这顶帽子加装了多少广角微型摄像机，他只知道自己连一台能让他和总部联系上的加密手机都没得到就被IMF首席探员抓着试图委派任务。他在犹豫中撇头看了眼和他一道进入客房的人，Benji几乎是立刻就埋进了他日思夜想的设备之中连轴转地开始工作，而揣着手臂站在一旁一脸戏谑表情的Walker俨然昭示着他只是个看好戏的局外人。

“我需要有人在这条街上扮一个画家。”Ethan又接过Luther递来的平板，向Mendez展示着街区全景，“还有，谢谢你为Benji所做的一切。”

“应该的。这是我的责任。”Mendez想把帽子拿下来，但Ethan又按下了他刚抬起的半条手臂：

“我知道CIA肯定对你交代过不必管Benji的死活。谢天谢地，你还是把他带回来了。”

Ethan笑得阳光又真诚，Mendez动了动嘴，还没能说什么，Ethan又抬手整了整他那顶帽子的角度语速极快地说道：

“我保证你的部分没有任何危险和难度，你只需要坐在固定的位置上，画你喜欢的任何景物就可以了。”

Mendez找不到拒绝的理由。他不能只是干坐在酒店里猜测Ethan是又从一个房顶跳到了另一个房顶还是Luther又拆除了哪里的炸弹：

“……我猜一个画家所需要的一切工具你们都已经准备好了？”

Ethan和Luther同时对着他猛力点头。

“Tony宝贝，别担心，Ethan会保护好你的。”Benji在用老虎钳对付着一个什么的空隙中冲Mendez露出了“欢迎入伙”的狡黠笑容，“还有，等回兰利了我一定请你吃饭。”

“那我呢？”似乎完全没被Ethan放在眼里的Walker这才主动开口找存在感，“你们对我有什么安排？”

“你可以扮演要Mendez画一张肖像画的路人，确保他的安全。”Ethan郑重地拍了拍Mendez的肩，用嘴型向他再次强调了一遍“你会很安全”之后才看向了Walker，“除此之外暂时没有了。”

“可以，我对保护Tony Mendez这部分很熟。”

出乎Ethan意料的，这一次，专门来找茬的August Walker竟然没对这种明显将他排除在外的安排有任何不满。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Walker一点也不介意IMF防着他。就算所有人都不相信他，他也只能说他一点也不介意Ethan瞒住他接下来该做什么又会发生什么——他根本没有介意的必要，跟着他一起来到巴黎的战士们就在这条街的前后左右埋伏着，为了以防万一又就近调来的一支十人小队足以应付任何局面。他甚至都懒得去猜Ethan等会儿是要逮和Solomon Lane有关的人还是钚核、抑或只是和这两者有关联的人。反正不管是什么，这些最后都会是他的囊中之物。届时，他一定会感谢Ethan Hunter在大楼之间卖命跑酷的，他会以John Lark的名义，好好向IMF传达自己省了人力物力的感激之情。所以这会儿，在外貌上稍作了些变化的他心情愉快地捧着咖啡从咖啡店转出来，以一个真正的游客的样貌欣赏着四周的建筑，最后，他哼着歌，在那个无人问津的画家前特意调整过位置的椅子上坐下了。

“Bonjour。”Walker面带微笑朝Mendez点点头，招呼过后，他又换上了英国口音，“抱歉，我只会这一句，可以帮我画一幅吗？”

Mendez回以微笑，他停下手中已经创作了一会儿的风景写生，对着Walker伸了伸手掌示意这是价格。帽子上、大衣衣领上甚至是画板后的摄像头正对着对面的咖啡厅按计划工作着，Mendez倒是很感谢Ethan给他额外安排的任务与画画有关，这让他的这趟行程都显得不那么无聊了。

“如果加上背景呢？”Walker把咖啡放到脚边，又问道，“这儿的房子很美，我想把他们记录下来用作留念。”

“您付双倍的价钱就可以了。”Mendez倒没改变口音（Ethan告诉他没这个必要），Walker看起来非常沉浸于他这个可有可无的路人角色，Mendez也就报以了同等的专业，他多看了两眼Walker明显垫高了的鼻尖和特意在眉骨处粘上的深色伤疤，“您有什么特殊要求吗？比如鼻子，发型等等。”

“没有，正常画就可以。”Walker正了正领子，有模有样地端坐着，“你听起来不像本地人”

“我只是个……你懂的，安定不下来的背包客，刚好当地有朋友，我就在这儿待一段时间赚点旅费。”Mendez笑得腼腆，说话声也轻轻柔柔的，虽然身型高大，但没什么攻击性的样子意外惹人喜欢，Walker认为如果他真的驻扎在这条街上作画，生意一定不会差： 

“画得不错。”Walker给出了肯定的赞扬，他又指指Mendez在后头摆出来的、在他们出发前临时在酒店画的两幅画，“这些卖吗？”

“您看心情给就可以。”

“那我都要了。”

“您真是太慷慨了。”

Walker看着Mendez弯下眼睛难得生动起来的笑容，实在忍不住跟着笑出了声。

“抱歉破坏了气氛，我只是真的觉得我们没什么必要聊下去了。”如果时间允许，他会很愿意坐在这儿等Mendez把自己画完、然后趁机多了解了解这位伪装大师在特工生活之外的画家身份，只是子弹不等人，他好心地往上瞄了瞄，示意Mendez他的头顶上方正酝酿着何种等级的危机：

“我相信没人会窃听我们的对话，不过我确实从你头上的玻璃反光里看到了对面正有两个人分别用枪瞄着我们的脑袋。” 

Mendez当然不觉得Ethan是特意让他坐在这个从任何角度都可以轻松射杀的位置充当诱饵的，他和辛迪加事件没有任何的关系，他连当诱饵的资格都没有。所以他第一时间想到的是不是事情出了什么差池、或者是Ethan的酒店房间被窃听了。

“他们绑架过我，再认出我一次也不是什么难题。”Walker哈哈笑了两声后摸了把脸，好像随时会射穿他后脑勺的子弹与他无关似的，“看来我应该好好向你请教下伪装这门高深学问的。”

“我们应该通知Ethan。”Mendez没停下手中的画笔，他仍然在描摹着Walker的脸部线条，脑子却在飞快运转，“我担心他那边出了什么状况。”

“我劝你别这么做，Solomon Lane不会轻易对Ethan Hunter下手，他有无数次的机会，但他都没这么做。”

Walker好像一点也不在乎自己这么了解Solomon Lane在Mendez看来有多可疑，他状态悠闲地把手插进风衣口袋紧盯着Mendez。一身画家行头的男人在这种时刻竟然沉着得看起来有些无辜，无辜到Walker开始衡量自己是否愿意为此提前动用自己的人来帮Tony Mendez化解这场威胁，“不过对突然出现的、特别还是坏了他好事的陌生面孔，我猜他是不会留情的。”

“既然如此，他到现在还没开枪的原因是什么。”

Mendez没露出任何慌张，他赞同Walker的说法，所以他相信IMF一定对这种情况早有预备。他对自己的状况倒没什么担忧，他知道在更远处的隐蔽位置随时会有狙击手帮他把胆大包天试图射杀他的人浑身上下打满弹孔。相比于他，Mendez则棘手得多，如果没有自己的下令，他的手下不会对保护Mendez采取什么措施；Ethan还不知道有没有意识到这儿的状况，Mendez也绝对跑不过子弹，更何况，仓皇从这个位置逃离只会缩短他和死亡之间的距离。

“等着Ethan露面，否则还能是什么？”要不是Lane如此钟情于和Ethan缠绵以至于把事情变得这么复杂，自己早就把美洲大陆都炸掉了——Walker忿忿想到，“我猜他们俩都把对方当成了螳螂，又都以为自己是那只麻雀。”

然而我才是那只真正的麻雀——等他拿到全部的三个钚核，他就要踩着Lane的脑袋，大声地让他记住这件事。从短暂挫败中脱离出来的Walker挺了挺胸，在心中骄傲地对自己承诺道。但转回眼前，他还是得把那个准备射杀Mendez的家伙解决，不管是钚核、Lane还是和这俩有关的讯息，他总得得到一个才能让他展开接下来的计划，他喜欢把场面搞得热闹点，但他不想在这种重要节点节外生枝。更何况，他要买的那张肖像画才画好一个轮廓，他还想等着看看Mendez创作出的成品呢。

“为什么你只担心我却不担心你自己？明明你也被威胁了。”

“嗯……因为Lane没这个实现愿望的机会？”

Mendez还没读懂Walker这句话和那个歪头一笑的含义就看到他举起手打了个意义不明的响指，随着玻璃被击碎的刺耳声响，Mendez错过了同一时间佩着安全绳的Ethan在高空破窗而入的画面，接下来，他能听到的最有存在感的声音就只剩Walker冲他喊的趴下了。又一次，Walker在Mendez完全弄清状况前将正要站起来拔腿往反方向跑的他扣进了怀里。这个明显对从四面八方传来的连续枪声有着某种预判的男人，用掀开的风衣盖住了他没有任何保护措施的脑袋。从天而降的碎玻璃落在他们周身，路面上的行人尖叫着窜逃进任何能进的门里，慌乱之中，Mendez第一时间想到的是也许他该提醒Walker可以架起就近的画板用以保护自己。但来不及了，数十声枪响过去之后，Mendez一边揉搓着自己踉跄跪地时被磕痛的膝盖，一边在诡异的静谧之中后知后觉意识到自己大概又欠下了August Walker一个巨大的人情。

Walker把沾着血的湿毛巾丢到洗手池里，又开始对着镜子端详了一下已经被处理好的伤口。被镜子划破的伤口虽然不长，但出血量足以表明它达到了需要缝合的深度，好在IMF随身配备的医药品很齐全，Mendez作为一名非专业外勤特工缝合手法也意外得不错。伤口没什么大碍，这让Walker对帮助完Ethan处理了一些小伤口后又折回来靠在洗手间门口略带紧张盯着他的人又有点儿刮目相看了。

“我很好奇，你会怎么向你的上级描述这段插曲？”

他们在当地警察赶来之前绕过后巷躲进了酒店的后厨，Luther已经在这儿等着了，而Ethan和Benji在一分钟之内也赶到了事先约定好的地点。他们在这儿换掉了行头，其间Ethan对Mendez说了无数声抱歉，他说他没预料到会有另一拨目的不明的枪手出现在现场才造成了混乱，否则，他是可以在狙击手对Mendez开枪之前把他干掉的。而先前目睹了Walker保护Mendez全过程的Benji在看到Walker捂着的位置正渗着血时多少有点儿惊讶。Walker从镜子里看向出现在镜子右下侧的Mendez，这会儿，那张平日里不苟言笑的脸上所涌现的愧疚浓重得有些夸张了。Walker觉得Mendez倒也不至于如此，他明明有很大的可能会将Ethan意有所指的“另一拨目的不明的枪手”和可疑的自己联系在一起，这几乎是他接触每个稍微有点儿本事的CIA同事时必经的流程。

“如实报告，这是我的工作。”

不管是Ethan临时给他的安排还是Walker让自己被免于射杀，Mendez都在刚才简短的电话中告知了O'Donnell。至于Ethan坦诚相待的、和这次任务有关的一切，比如幸好Mendez发挥了自己最大的作用、完整录下了今天的目标人物——那个和Solomon Lane有着密切关系的核武器专家的动线和体态，这对他们至关重要等等一系列情报，Mendez决定还是看后续情况、或者说等弄清楚Walker有没有立刻报告给远在兰利的局长后再做出决定。如果Walker已经汇报了，那他没必要多此一举；如果Walker没有，那Mendez也不想去成为让人难堪的坏人，他觉得Walker可疑，不代表他真的有资格在没有证据的情况下让对方进退两难。这一次，Walker是真真正正地救了他，他让自己免于在一瞬间脑浆四崩五裂之后，又替自己挡下了那些锋利到足以插入身体的玻璃碎片。他不清楚Walker这么做的原因，外勤特工保护同伴的职业本能？也许。Mendez摸不透原因，他也实在不知道自己还有什么理由在这种时刻仍要考虑如何针对August Walker。总不能就因为他和人大家途中差点把自己勒到窒息、或是开着玩笑拍了把自己的屁股吧？

“那你应该不会介意透露一下你的通话内容吧？”Walker还是看着镜中的Mendez，Mendez恰好也在打量着他，“这样我也省得在我和局长的通话里想一套新的措辞了。”

“好，等你休整完。”Mendez抿了抿嘴，不知怎么有点不好意思地轻轻说了声“谢谢。”

此时此刻，Benji正在隔壁房间分析着Mendez录下的视频、做着目标人物的人皮面具，Ethan和Luther在制定着下一步的机会，这一切都意味着Walker离自己想要的又近了一步。也许受是这种可以手到擒来的好预感催生的愉悦感影响，他觉得Mendez这种软软糯糯的道谢居然听来十分悦耳：

“不客气，就我个人来说，我只是很遗憾没能看到你的创作成型。”

“你想要的话，我随时可以帮你再画一张。”

Mendez搓搓鼻子，好脾气地应道，用一张画作为答谢还是在他的能力范围内的。除此之外，他也不觉得自己还能向Walker施以什么回报了。

“所以你在平时的生活里就是个彻头彻尾的画家咯？”

“……也不算是，我喜欢素描，也很早就开始接触水彩画了。不过大多数时候我都只会像今天这样，在执行任务之于挑间安全屋、把它当做工作室来抽空作画。任务结束后，再把它们当成某种纪念带回来。为了这个身份看起来名正言顺，我甚至还有个没派上过用场的经纪人。”

也没去计较Walker今天对他的好奇似乎格外得多，Mendez有问必答地说道。

“那我猜你应该已经堆了成千上百张画了。”Walker说到这里，又指指自己，仿佛在提醒Mendez回忆起他们今天彼此扮演的角色，“会出现像‘我’这样的买家让你的……呃，经纪人，赚些钱吗？”

“偶尔，非常偶尔。”Mendez顿顿，补充道，“除了我自己之外，并没有很多人把它们当成有价值的艺术品。”

Walker转了个身，不再只是看着镜中的Mendez，他将屁股搭上了洗手池，Mendez微微耷下的眼皮让他为这个特工身份之外的画家过分的自谦产生了些许可惜之情。Walker当然欣赏Mendez作为CIA特工的能力，但同时，他觉得这个男人身上拥有的独特气质让他值得拥有一间画廊，画廊的走道里理应挂满他那些看起来还挺令人赏心悦目的创作。心情好的时候，这位画家应当在自己的画廊门口为前来购画的人即兴画下一幅素描，在Walker的想象里，Tony Mendez和这种老派的浪漫场景没有任何违和。

“要是我把你的画都买下来会怎么样？”

“那内务部明天就会请我去喝咖啡。”Mendez瞪了下眼睛，好像比起怀疑Walker和他同为中情局一员居然已经有钱到能大放厥词的地步，他更像是真的在为这设想提前惊恐了起来，“而如果我交代出付钱的那个人是你，你就可以和我在内务部相聚了。”

“我还以为内务部从来只挑看不顺眼的人下手是公开的秘密的。”Walker抱起双臂，一种自己在中情局混得如鱼得水的嚣张又渗透进了他的语气之中，“如果你是担心这个的话，放心，内务部的人看我很顺眼。”

假如有那么一天，他能成功说服Mendez加入他的事业，也许他可以劝眼前这个被他不着边际的话逗笑的Mendez退休后转行当一名真正的画家。但现在，他只能在Mendez对他的亲近感大于防备心时，开一个搞不好会成真的小小玩笑。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

进入到那个深井把Walker救出来的那一天是Mendez真正意义上第一次和这个CIA名人面对面。在为了这次救援任务研究对方的资料之前，他仅在O'Donnell随意提起的某几次聊天中接触过他，似乎是为了能让Mendez快速了解这个人的重要性，交到他手里的资料被精简到了Mendez不得不产生疑问的地步。从资料上看，在行动处参与了多次驻外间谍行动的August Walker两年内就完成了人生的第一次升职，他从一个寂寂无名的小队员变成了一个十三人小队的队长并带领他的小队在东欧排查情报网漏洞的行动里立了功；其后五年内，中情局局长以惊人的速度在不停更换，August Walker也在以不可置信的速度完成了内部的多次晋升。Alan Hunley上任期间还忙着针对IMF的时候，August Walker完成了从行动处到管理处的巨大职能转变，Mendez发现，Walker从行动处升到管理处后没多久就拿到了仅低于O'Donnell的安全级别，在转职核查严苛到变态的中情局这几乎是不可想象的事。那时候，O'Donnell的安全级别也才刚刚低于副局长而已，而坐到这个位置，O'Donnell却用了整整二十年。也许是这几年IMF多次抢CIA风头的事让人没特别注意到这个男人的锋芒，中情局的高层们都忙着嫉妒传奇特工Ethan Hunter，想尽办法要守住自己作为美国最大情报机构的威严，于是当Hunley变成了IMF的部长，风光上任的Erika Sloane就这么猝不及防地让大家的视线集中向了这个还称得上很年轻的男人——她宣布，向来不受其他任何部门干扰的特别行动部门交由August Walker全权负责。

在不熟悉August Walker的人们窃窃私语的同时，又好像有很大一部分人把这视为理所当然的事。尽量不把特工工作带入私人生活于是也就对身边同事以外的人都不怎么感兴趣的Mendez自然是前者，那时他还考虑了很久要不要申请调去鉴定科、做一份上下班时间与普通文员没太大区别的纯文书工作。对于新局长的上任和这个听起来似乎能干涉所有人工作的新部门，他也就没抱以太大的探究欲。

他的所有好奇心显然是在见到August Walker那张脸后才开始变得旺盛的。尽管脸上还带着血污、愤怒和一些掩饰不住的疲惫，可Walker和Mendez对视的第一眼还是向他展开了一个可称得上是迷人的笑容。Mendez在后面几天里都见到过不少次这样的笑容：露出两颗和August Walker本人气质不符却衬得这个壮汉有点儿可爱的虎牙，澄蓝的眼睛里透着点似是而非的真心，在那种能迷惑人的“我们可以成为朋友”的讯息之下，却又像同时在说“你永远无法看透我”；即使是“帮助他人”这种好事，Walker的行事风格还是有着些许不容置喙的意味，只是很奇异的，他并没有觉得这个男人可被称之为专横的风格有多惹他反感。Walker就这样在让Mendez倍感矛盾的体验中完成了对Mendez的两次帮助。要是算上Chris的份，那应该算是三次了。虽然这么想有点儿片面，但Mendez多少开始相信以Walker这张讨人喜欢的脸孔和让人难以拒绝的行事风格，在CIA拉拢人心完成他光辉传奇的履历似乎确实不成问题。

至于Walker和Ethan总有点儿针锋相对的微妙气氛，自认较为中立的Mendez倒也对双方都很是理解。对IMF抱持着不信任的审视是任何一个现役CIA特工理所应当会摆出来的态度——毕竟，CIA大多数人都是这么看待IMF的。IMF已经独立运作四十多年了，如今的CIA和IMF本就在完全不同的体制内运作，只是他私底下把Benji和Ethan都当成了朋友，才会在面对Walker时，让自己最初积累的所有疑问变成了一种偏见。排除了这点，他仍然觉得他August Walker很可疑——他最可疑的，就是完全没把自己的怀疑当回事儿并且继续我行我素地做着让Mendez持续不断疑窦丛生的事。

“昨天咖啡馆外的混乱肯定把Delbruuk吓傻了——你们窃听到的电话足以说明这一点，他那么强烈地要求立刻亲自见到Solomon Lane，我认为对方在电话里的口气就代表Lane这次一定会现身的。”Walker双手插袋靠在落地窗前，信誓旦旦的口气就像在给IMF下命令让他们立刻开展下一步行动，“难道你们不是这样认为才做了这么多准备的吗？”

Nils Delbruuk（尼尔斯•德布鲁克）是来自挪威的核武器专家，在IMF所能查到的政府文件里，对Delbruuk的最后记载只是一个语焉不详的“下落不明”，而他的消失极大可能和神秘的John Lark有千丝万缕的联系。当IMF的三个人聚在一起分析到这里的时候，Walker又忍不住骄傲起来，没错，就是他把Delbruuk从被二十四小时监视的家中神不知鬼不觉地捞了出来然后秘密送去了巴黎研发大型核武器的。在Lane出来搅局之前，他做的一切都是如此完美，堪称天衣无缝。

“为什么你会对Nils Delbruuk了解得这么清楚？”

面对Ethan有理有据的疑问，Mendez选择闭上嘴观察Walker的反应。他觉得Walker没理由不知道自己帮助IMF完善了Nils Delbruuk的资料这件事很令人生疑，可他为什么还是这么做了？每当这种时候，他就会忍不住开始猜测August Walker是否比他表现出来的还要高傲。

“因为我来之前充分地做了功课。”

Walker不容辩驳地回答道。而今，只有他清楚这位专家会出现在巴黎，身上还带着一份看起来极其重要的文件要亲自交给Lane是因为他以为雇佣自己的John Lark和Lane是什么见鬼的合作关系。Walker欣赏他的工作，敬佩于他能在如此短的时间内设计出了他要的大型核武器，然而，他更痛心于Delbruuk在专业工作之外的低能与无知以至于自己只是最近稍微不那么方便联系他、他就如此轻易地就被Lane欺骗了；接着，继被Lane玩弄后，他又完全没察觉到自己早就被IMF盯上了。他不知道Benji破解出了他们将要会面的时间地点，也不知道Benji趁乱扫描到了他的脸部——那张足以以假乱真的人皮面具就在Walker的不远处放着。他对接下来Benji就要伪装成他去和Lane见面一无所知，他等不到Lane的电话，他能等到的，只是Ethan口中暂时不肯透露姓名的外援会在不打草惊蛇的情况下将他和他可能知道下落的钚核一并缴获。Walker承认这是一个不错的计划，Ethan理所当然会以为可以就此逮住Lane并顺水推舟得到钚核的下落、阻止又一次的世界毁灭。只是作为站在上帝视角的John Lark，他能做的只是为Ethan Hunter的自以为是感到可惜，抓住Lane并不能阻止什么，抓住这个和他纠缠了这么久的Solomon Lane只会加速旧世界毁灭的进程。

——为什么从来没有人能好好正视一下Solomon Lane是个多没用的废物呢？每每看到IMF和CIA都因为一个Lane忙得团团转时，Walker总会为这群人的愚蠢扼腕叹息。此时此刻，只有他明白Lane要Delbruuk手上这份图纸并不是为了要大张旗鼓引发世界大战，他打算做的，不过是用这份图纸和钚核的下落来要挟John Lark让他交还原本属于自己的一切（也或者更多）。但凡CIA和IMF有一个脑子清楚的人坐下来仔细梳理一下Solomon Lane最近做的一切，他们就会发现自从辛迪加被IMF瓦解后，这个原本就只是沉浸于能大量敛财的所谓坏蛋深刻体会到没有钱和人脉让他在这个世界寸步难行，重获自由后对他来说最重要的事，无非就是致力于收复自己被侵吞的势力。

要不是Walker相信他会和自己携手建立新的秩序（顺便看在对方拱手送上辛迪加那一大帮精英的份上）搭救了他一把，他现在应该还在啃着CIA提供的难吃的牢饭。既然事已至此，除了催促IMF不要在这个行动计划上犹豫之外，Walker也没什么要操心的了。接下来，他只需要看着所有人把John Lark做的事和Lane联系起来，然后等着IMF把Lane、Delbruuk和图纸甚至是钚核都送回他的手里就行。没有人能想到兰利对John Lark来说才是世界上最安全的地方，准确来说，它相当于Walker随手就能拉开的一个抽屉，在他想要的武器装置组装完毕前，他完全可以放心地把钚核放在他的眼皮底下保管。

“就这么办吧。”Benji看上去是最不想把时间浪费在争论这么做到底有多大风险这个问题上的人，不过Mendez看得出来，他跳出来缓和气氛只是因为他有点儿紧张。

“我刚刚那样的口音行吗？”尽管眼下他们拥有一个厉害的伪装大师，不过考虑到身高和体型的差距，和Lane会面的重任又落到了Benji头上。Benji缩着脑袋，继续向Mendez取着经，时间紧迫，好在还有个现成的老师可以帮他完善不足，“还是我的咬字需要再改改？”

“这样就可以了，”Mendez鼓励道，“看你们IMF的资料显示他把John Lark的末日宣言奉为圣经？我想你可以依据这点再多看两遍末日宣言，这样有助于你更好地融入他的情绪之中。”

“毁灭世界的情绪吗？”Benji皱着眉头做了个鬼脸，“老实讲，我根本理解不了那份狗屁不通的末日宣言。”

这有什么不能理解的？Walker在心里耻笑起Benji的肤浅，同时不露声色地用转瞬即逝的鄙夷目光瞟了他一眼。

“你们看看，什么叫不经历劫难就难有和平？他把自己当成了耶稣？我有理由怀疑这个John Lark有很严重的妄想症。”

“如果他们拥有正常人的思维，那他们也就不叫极端恐怖分子了。”众人零零落落的笑声中，Mendez带着笑意说道。而自认为是当代极端分子中唯一实干家的John Lark本人却无法跳出来为自己的所掌握的真理辩白，他咽下怒火，重重地拍了下沙发后弹了起来。

“既然Delbruuk和Lane你们都势在必得了，那我想我应该是时候联系局长，让她调派紧急应对小组好随时准备将两人收押回国了吧？”

“不用那么急。”Ethan组装着枪，不以为意地说，“不过我们不介意有增援。”

“你应该清楚CIA是不会在无法确保结果的情况下擅自介入IMF行动的。”

“是啊，CIA只想坐享其成我们的成果，却不想有任何付出。”Luther不留情面地刻薄道，“你的存在恰好证明了这一点。”

的确，不管是CIA还是John Lark，都在等着IMF帮他们扫清所有障碍好让他们直接验收成果，鉴于Luther说的是事实，即使了解对方在找茬，Walker还是饶有兴致地把Mendez也拉入了战局：

“这儿可不止我一个CIA的。”

他对Mendez会作何反应实在很感兴趣。

Mendez神情复杂地瞪了Walker一眼，在气氛变得有那么点儿尴尬之前，他吞了吞喉咙，仿佛下了重大决心般说道：

“……好吧，我认为大家都有必要知道我现在仍留在这里并不是因为Sloane女士。”谁都明白CIA也正在对Lane和这个武器、还有下落不明的钚核虎视眈眈，Mendez承认等着夺取IMF的胜利果实就是他所任职的机构会做出来的事，他无法阻止这件事的发生，但这不妨碍他认为这对IMF不公平。所以，这会儿，他开始庆幸自己一早就被同样不那么信任Erika Sloane的安全委员会指派到了这里：

“基本上，我只是一个微不足道的记录员以保证你们得为不受监管的各种违规操作负一些责任，但至少，我可以证明阻止了第三次世界大战爆发的是IMF，”Mendez真诚地一一望向IMF那三个人，他想传达的是就算Sloane 对自己被安插在这儿同时监督两方有诸多不爽，她也不能把他这个名正言顺的CIA特工怎么样，“不管你们在不在乎。”

“哇哦，Mendez，谢谢。”Ethan看起来对Mendez这番真心实意的交底很是吃惊，Luther的表情也同样如此，他隔着稍远的距离对Mendez点点头，在Benji嚷嚷起“如果会被CIA抢功的话我们当然在乎”时，Ethan走向Mendez，把一支手机塞到了他手里：

“那我想现在我可以放心让你和Brandt联络了。”

Mendez迷惑地望向Ethan。

“不管哪个环节出了意外，我想请你立刻帮我联系上Brandt。”Ethan帮着Mendez蜷起了手掌，让他好好握住那支手机，“这家伙总抱怨在办公室待太久要生锈了，我不介意让他再出来跑动跑动。”

Mendez没什么好拒绝的。他轻轻点头嗯了声，不意外Walker又在这种“其乐融融”的时候插话：

“那看来我能做的就是继续保护他的安全、保证他能在紧急时刻发挥效用了吧？”

“确实。说真的，这里最有必要好好保护Mendez的人应该就是你了，”Benji加入了打趣Walker的行列，“毕竟这事关安全委员会和国务院对你和新局长的看法，在CIA，丢工作可不是什么稀罕事。” 

Walker耸耸肩，不怎么在乎的样子。老实说，他的确不在乎。如果他的核武器能顺利引爆，他还有什么必要在乎留在中情局的这层蛇皮？可现在还不是他能毅然决然脱下这层皮的时候，所以他给出的回应是用眉毛蹩出了个肉眼可见的不爽情绪，然后在安静下来的空间里继续做着洞察一切的局外人。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

大概是在十年前，即将大学毕业的August Walker怀着满腔热情在CIA的公开招聘中投出了一份简历，经过了整整六轮的面试后，他得到了那个有可能成为CIA一员的机会。上大学的时候，他就是学校里最出众的那一类学生，他聪明，善于交际，成绩优异，同时他又绝不是脸谱化呆板内向的好好学生。他喜欢攀岩，又从大一就开始学习搏击，他能说一口流利的西语，还热衷于挑战各类极限运动并且相当关注各种军事和政治方面的动态。从方方面面看，August Walker都实在太出挑了。然而在这样随时随地都能被人搭讪的好年纪里，他没有展开任何一段约会，他把一切精力都投入到了完成他刚成人没多久就为自己定下的那个目标：要么就去参军，成为海军陆战队那种作战部队的一员，要么就去中央情报局应聘，成为比杰森•伯恩还要厉害的特工。他对Mendez说的话并不是个随口胡诌的笑话，只是没有人愿意相信他而已。但如果有人相信这个理由，他们不必太过深究就会发现，CIA在《谍影重重》里并不是什么讨人喜欢的存在，堂堂的美国中央情报局却拿这些无辜的孩子作为试验品、用种种下作的手段逼他们忠诚，压榨完所有可利用的价值后又将他们弃之如敝屣——年轻气盛的Walker当然也没想过这么多，他只是单纯地认为除了特种部队之外，CIA就是自己未来从业的最好选择。他的父母是相当保守的中产阶级，适逢参军的年龄母亲患上癌症，让他搁置了这个梦想；母亲逝世后，看待社会问题又变得有些偏激的他也不打算报考警察，所以到了最后，恰好在这个时机第一次面向大众公开招聘的中情局就这么机缘巧合成为了他最好的选择。

通过了严苛的社会关系审查没多久，他就被扔进了农场，当时的面试官显然也认为他是一个好苗子。那时候的Walker还很年轻，农场的种种高强度训练和近似于折磨的刑讯间谍技巧培训满足了电影带给他的幻想，他每天都很亢奋，对冷血的训练有着超乎寻常的热情，陆续有人在残酷的筛选中被淘汰，但Walker却坚持了下来并在所有考核中都拿下了前三的好成绩。五个月后，他提前毕业，直接被分派到了行动处的支援部门成为了一名新兵。那时的Walker知道被称呼为“新兵”的自己还算不上是一名真正意义上的特工，尽管他刚进入CIA就可以远赴国外进行外援作业，可这离实现他的理想还是有着很长的距离。他尽全力完成任务，就算是简单的铺设通讯设备也总是表现积极，他和同事相处融洽，他的队长也很喜欢他，那个中年人提过好几次一定要在年度总结报告里想办法多多推荐Walker——“你不应该被困在这个没点屁用的小队里，你完全可以做得更多”——Walker至今都能想起这句话带给那个无知莽撞的他多少激励。那个年纪和他父亲差不多的队长看上去像是真心喜欢Walker，总会提起在Walker身上看到了年轻的自己，Walker当然也喜欢他，虽然他觉得这把年纪仍在带领新人做着这种边缘工作可以说是一事无成，他也仍然把对方当成了他在CIA交到的第一个朋友。

一切看起来都发展得很顺利，Walker也始终充满干劲，直到这一切，在他的队长突然失踪时戛然而止。他们在土库曼斯坦边境附近为一支情报小组提供医疗物资援助时发生了意料之外的交火，他们在混乱中分散了开来，等向他们开火的当地极端组织带着他们的硬件设备消失得一干二净时，他们才发现他们的队长也跟着一并消失了。最初，他们都只以为队长被俘虏了，这让他们在回国的飞机上也一直提心吊胆；他们苦苦等待着敌方组织发来人质视频或是提出什么交换要求，可直到他们回了国提交完任务报告，这件事都没有任何进展——也或者说没人愿意告诉他们这帮兔崽子有什么进展。于是再也坐不住的Walker越权闯了行动处副部长的办公室，希望能得到更多的线索，他甚至想过，但凡有个坐标或是什么的，自己单枪匹马回土库曼斯坦救他也不是没可能。

“你和他关系很好？”

Walker怎么也没想到自己那时毫不顾忌的莽撞会给他招来这么大的麻烦。几乎还没反应过来发生了什么，他就被扔进了他只在农场的模拟训练室里待过的审讯间。他的手臂连接上测谎仪、被刺眼的白炽灯二十四小时不间断地照着，那些人试图从他嘴里逼问出哪怕半个字的线索，而茫然的Walker对于反反复复的“他有没有向你透露过什么”只能不停给出否定的答案。在农场期间，Walker一直认为自己就算是备受瞩目的特工新星，未来想要真的被那些坐在更高位置的人注意到是何其困难，但到了他因为被连续审讯严重缺水的时刻，他才发现，其实只要这些稳稳坐在食物链上层的人对你有一丝的不信任，他们就会立刻把所有目光集中在你身上。

“他犯的可不止是叛国罪这么简单，我建议你好好想想你的父亲，然后再决定要不要对我们说真话。”

没有温度的审讯是他在训练期间就熟知的戏码，可当角色转换，他才体会到当事人会有多无力。他的父亲对他的工作一无所知、只以为他真的是个跨国公司的会计，Walker有现成的会计证书，这也是他父亲认为的最安稳、最理想的职业之一。这个中年男人只是一个日渐苍老、连业余爱好都变成和邻居结伴去钓鱼的普通工程师，靠着早年的收入勉强挤进了下层中产，恪尽职守到从没想过跳槽只想在一家公司干到退休甚至连再结婚的念头都不曾有过。他在Walker心中算不上什么榜样和依靠，但他绝对是个老实的、值得善待的好人。而这样的好人，却被CIA随意地当成砧板上的鱼用来威胁他这么个一小小的新兵？

Walker分不清自己被封闭式审讯了多久，他猜想一定是直到有人说“既然连个屁都问不出来我们也不必在他身上浪费时间了”才把他放了回去。好在他被停职没几天，案子就有了突破性的进展，真正的内鬼——下令审讯Walker的副部长被揪了出来，Walker的队长与此事无关，他的尸体在离事发地不远的地窖里被发现（据说已经没剩几块完整的部分了）。复职的Walker既不关心自己因为虚情假意的补偿顶上了队长的位置，也不关心队员们口中这些办公室政治斗争何其精彩，他只关心那个整件事中真正的受害者该怎么办，他是战士，他战斗到了最后，他理应获得嘉奖。

“CIA绝对不会允许这种丑闻发生，想想吧，是副部长级别的CIA官员勾结中东黑帮更夺人眼球，还是一个小小的队长为了几万块钱的利益叛变更能压下风声？”

可这不是真实的。在这个颠倒的真相被记载进死者不长的档案里成为他唯一的人生污点时，Walker想，或许在中情局，永远不可能存在任何真实。

“你认为，我会因为你出事而丢了工作吗？”

回到现在，有些颠簸的吉普车上一直看着窗外的Walker在纷乱回忆之中想到了先前Benji的打趣，他看向坐在旁边位置上有些昏昏欲睡的Mendez，颇有些没头没尾地问道。没有John Lark的插手，再次引诱Lane出面并将他逮捕这件事变得异常顺利。Ethan口中暂时不能透露身份的朋友——那位前MI6特工Ilsa则在Ethan抓捕Lane的同时不费吹灰就控制住了Nils Delbruuk和其中一个钚核（他的手下目睹了全过程，只是依照他的指令才没有插手）。眼下，一整支特种部队正护送着他们去往机场，至于从Delbruuk身上搜出来的据说用以和John Lark联系的手机，Walker也完全不担心，那台归属服务器在冰岛的手机只是他庞大据点中的一个，和Delbruuk联系的人也从来不是真正的“他”。也许是事情暂时告一段落后的疲惫才让Walker反常地想起了这些可笑的往事，总之，他分神瞥见Mendez那张柔和侧脸的时候，莫名其妙地觉得他是个很适合聊聊真心话的对象。

“不会，这不是CIA的作风。”虽然对Walker突如其来的开腔有些摸不着头脑，但提起了些精神的Mendez还是认真沉思了几秒，而后，他的回答肯定到令人唏嘘，引得正在开车的Luther也频频向后看。谁都明白，眼下August Walker才是对CIA来说更重要的人，Mendez不会忘记O'Donnell再三提醒自己的“盯紧他、但别让他出事”。因为这个，他初时还想象过Walker手里掌握了太多人的秘密一旦死亡这些秘密就会公之于众这种老套桥段，要是Walker知道Mendez脑子里这些角度刁钻的浮想联翩，他一定带着欣赏夸上Mendez一句“你的直觉真的很敏锐”。

很是惊讶于Mendez会这么回答的Walker拧了拧眉毛。在他面前埋怨过批判过CIA的很多，但那都是在他们表明立场决定追随自己之后，像Tony Mendez这样明明怀疑自己还如此坦荡的，确实是头一次。

“每一次执行任务前，我的上司都会反复对我重申……”

“如果你被捕，中情局不会承认你。”①

Walker替Mendez补充上了这句话，Mendez会心弯起的唇线证明这就是唯一的正确答案。Walker相信Luther对这句话也不会陌生。就像Walker看过的那些电影，从始至终，CIA才是这么多艺术作品里的最大反派。那不是艺术家们的臆想，那就是赤裸裸的现实。只在乎利益才是CIA的作风，他们不在乎小角色的牺牲，偶尔有那几个因公殉职的人也许在死后能幸运地得到一场隆重的葬礼和二十一声鸣枪，但更多的人，都只是像Chris和他那位好队长一样成为或即将成为一个名不见经传的牺牲品，默默无闻地消失在这世界的某个角落。在CIA待的年数越长、靠一场场政治斗争的胜利越爬越高的Walker才愈发接近这些国家情报机构腐朽制度的真相，比起关心普世大众、拯救这个危在旦夕的世界，他们所做的只会让这个世界变得更加破碎不堪。不止是CIA，在建立自己势力的过程中，他发现全世界的掌权机构都有着一样丑恶的做派，玩弄政权，干涉他国，颠倒真假是非，挑起战争……

他痛恨现今世界的秩序是由这帮人建立的。起初他只是想做点儿什么，想在力所能及的范围内让那些无辜的人好过一点。到后来，他发现自己确实如一开始队长对他的评价一样、完全可以做得更多。

“我还以为你在这位面前会对你的东家有高一点的评价呢，好吧，或者说，我还以为CIA对你至少会好一点。”Luther不意外于CIA会这么“平等”对待Mendez，他也不意外于Mendez的客观，这与他对Mendez认知相符。他眼中的Tony Mendez有别于他接触过的CIA其他老滑头，这个沉默的大个子温和到几乎没有攻击性，他的理性让他足够正直，不像他身边坐着的CIA红人August Walker——

“不过我还是建议你小心说话，以免被人打小报告。”

“我没这种爱好。”

Walker立刻接话。Mendez因为Walker听不出任何感情的话多看了他两眼，他隐隐觉得Walker正沉浸在某种情绪中，他说不出所以然，只觉得那情绪和他所展现给他们的身份是对立的。否则，Walker不会在这种无需紧张的时刻严肃得绷紧了脸。

“你可是打了Ethan不少小报告。”

Luther没错过任何一次刻薄Walker的机会。

“监督IMF是我的职责所在，”Walker看起来有点不耐烦，Mendez猜那是因为他的思绪被硬生生搅乱了，“别忘了，他是来监督我的，只有他打我小报告的份。”

“哦，这道题我会回答——Mendez不会做这种事的。”

“那可不好说。”为了缓解略有些僵硬的气氛，Mendez接着Luther的话冲着Walker咧开半边嘴角笑了笑。Walker的眼睛突地亮了亮，表情也从紧绷的状态中慢慢恢复了过来。他把胳膊搭在半落的车窗上，侧过半边身体好整以暇地看向Mendez：

“那我会建议你别这么做。”

Mendez对Walker命令般的口吻产生了难以言喻的好奇心理，他用上扬的语调“噢？”了一声，在那个跟在语气词末尾没被具象化却又清晰可见的问号跳出来之后，他又追问，“如果我做了会怎么样？”

“我会买下你所有的画。”Walker因为Mendez难得如此轻快伶俐的语调拢了拢眉毛，“所有。”

就为了让自己被内务部请去喝咖啡吗？不得不说Mendez认为比起买下他所有的画，Walker更不会做的是让自己被内务部盯上。

这实在是他身为一名特工所产生过的最莫名其妙的直觉。

“几千张画可是一笔不菲的费用。”Mendez觉得这种无意义的彼此试探很有趣，就只是……让他觉得心情有好上那么一些，“你确定你买得起？”

“你会知道的。”

“为什么你们听起来像在调情？”Luther一点也不担心这种玩笑会在三个有足够阅历的成年人中间引起尴尬——何况在他听来，那两人目前就是这么个情况，“如果是的话，Mendez，你得听我的，这家伙不适合你。”

Luther的劝诫听上去还真有点诚恳。第一眼见到August Walker并得知他来意的那刻，Luther就没把这个留着可疑小胡子、头发向后梳得一本正经的男人判定成好人，就当是他多心，可他们本该顺利的任务确实因为这个人的加入平添了许多波折。

“别觉得我是坏人，”Walker拉了拉衣领，从悠长回忆里脱离出来后的姿态显得很是漫不经心。他完全能明白Luther的言下之意，因为他了解的IMF就是这种和Solomon Lane一样喜欢纠缠于个人恩怨的情绪化动物。好坏总是相对的，现在坐在车里的他们都既有可能是好人、也有可能是坏人，就像薛定谔的猫一样，这两种状态同时存在，在具体的结果没有真正发生之前，谁都没资格对谁做出评价：

“于CIA的立场而言，IMF也不是什么好人。”

在Luther惊骇于Walker为何像拥有读心术一样回应了他内心想法的同时，Mendez则刻意躲开了Walker带着些读不懂的深意再次投向他的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《逃离德黑兰》中的台词。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Walker拉开一罐可乐，在大到堪比小型家庭影院荧幕标准尺寸的监视器前悠闲地嘬了一口。这个连接着闭路监控系统的大屏幕足以证明拨给CIA的财政预算到底有多惊人，精细的成像度让监控镜头下的人脸上每一个细微表情都无处躲藏。Walker盯着监视器，有些意外地发现Tony Mendez在监控器下的表情竟然比他亲眼见到的还要细腻不少。

“我们注意到August Walker在巴黎期间与Erika Sloane有三次通话记录，你是否清楚通话内容？”

“我不知道他们有过通话。”

两名坐在那个什么狗屁安全委员会调查员一左一右的记录员随着Mendez的回答快速敲击键盘，啪嗒啪嗒的声音和Mendez低柔的嗓音比起来着实刺耳。Walker看着测谎仪上平静到让人丧失观察欲望的曲线，不禁对这位伪装大师又一次刮目相看——最后一次他告诉中情局局长IMF下一步准备做什么的时候，Mendez明明就在和他一墙之隔的房间里特意调低了电视机的音量。

“你认为，任务期间，August Walker是否做出了某些干扰IMF行动的行为？”

“我认为没有。”

“五天前在拉德芳斯中心酒店附近发生的枪击案导致了六名行人受伤，你认为IMF是否要为此事负责？”

“当时我和August Walker被不明人士威胁了。”

“你只要回答我，IMF是否要为此事负责？”

Walker又吞下一口可乐，从食道里泛上来的二氧化碳让他愉快地打了个嗝，他真的被Tony Mendez那双含着无辜和真诚的焦棕色眼睛骗到了。他相信Mendez对面的调查员亦是如此，否则，这些最喜欢咄咄逼人的监督部门不会在Mendez轻轻说了句“我认为不需要”后就这么放过了他。

“在你提交的任务报告里，先后两次提到了有不明组织做出了仅针对CIA特工的谋杀行动，你认为情报的泄露与August Walker和Erika Sloane的通话是否有关？”

“我无法对我不确定的事做出评价。”

Mendez缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，他看起来可怜兮兮的，让人没法对他一无所知的模样生气。Walker放下可乐，情不自禁地为Mendez鼓了鼓掌，他猜想安全委员会的那帮被自己威胁过的老头子一定正在另外的监控器前气得骂骂咧咧，痛恨Mendez为什么既没抓到August Walker的把柄、也没说出什么能让IMF受指摘的地方。Walker挠了挠胡子，得意地想，要是这些记仇的臭老头敢因此迁怒于Tony Mendez把他降职或是扣了奖金，那自己就要把他们三年前和一群大学生开性爱派对的视频放到时代广场的大屏幕上循环播放。

毫无看点的审讯就这样干巴巴地结束了，Mendez没说出任何会对Walker或是Ethan不利的话，他昨天也看过了Mendez的任务报告，除了Chris之外，其他太多不该写进去的他也的确一个字没提。安全委员会之后会反应过来派Tony Mendez去监督IMF和CIA是一种愚蠢的行为，这其实多少令Walker有些意外，因为这显然会让他的上司、前任中情局局长的好朋友Jack O'Donnell失望。相比起来，他好像更能接受Tony Mendez把他对自己的怀疑和盘托出。可现在，Mendez的守口如瓶不仅没让Walker对策反他这件事变得踌躇满志，反而让他考虑起有无做这件事的必要。他理所当然不会提和Chris有关的事，但Walker还是可以清楚感觉到这个毛茸茸的大高个深藏的感性，远比他以为的还要多。

他把画面切到了另一边中情局大楼内的审讯室中，苍白的Nils Delbruuk被他们拷在椅子上，歇斯底里地喊着诸如“John Lark不是这个世界的敌人！你们才是！”这样宣誓忠诚的论调。Walker摇了摇头，一边思索着自己应该尽早想个名头把他换去一间有医疗设备能好好躺着的牢房，一边再次确定了自己绝对不可能从Tony Mendez嘴里听到这种论调。调阅Mendez的全部资料是Walker回到兰利后做的第一件事，从Walker拿到的详细资料来看， Tony Mendez不盲从于CIA的制度，这让他看起来有那么点不太听话；他看起来也不会心甘情愿服从于任何他认为不正确的命令，今天这场不会有任何可查阅记录的任务报告会证明了这一点；他的信仰只基于他自身的信念——拯救每个他认为有必要去努力拯救的目标，这样的职业生涯让他免于接触那些丑恶的办公室政治……这种种都在告诉Walker，Mendez这类人比起加入他的伟大计划之中成为携手奋斗的一份子，更适合成为在酒吧点上两杯啤酒谈谈心的朋友。

随着Mendez解下胸前的测谎仪监测带，监视器下方的红灯亮了亮，跟着，画面切成了就在相隔不远的其他审讯室里待着的Solomon Lane。Walker兴趣缺缺地看了眼苍白灯光下被绑住的Solomon Lane，把心思转到了下一步的计划上。监视器被他开了静音，反正他知道那群废物是绝不可能从Lane嘴里问出些什么的。这个傲慢的英国人只会像以往每一次一样，用一如既往装模作样的眼神看着审讯他的人然后故弄玄虚地说一两句让人想往他脸上揍一拳的胡话。Walker一度认为，在Lane眼里，只有Ethan Hunter才是值得他给予赞赏的同类，除此之外，他想不出Lane三番两次放过Ethan的原因了。也许有那么一两次较为顺利的审问里，Lane也透露过对John Lark的欣赏之情，但说真的，当事人其实相当不想承认他和Solomon Lane是同类。

在Walker还默默致力于建立自己庞大的关系网、费尽心思多赚点钱好在不同城市铺设自己的服务器时，突然在整个犯罪市场上声名鹊起的辛迪加着实抢走了John Lark不少风头。要是再年轻个几岁，Walker可能会出于年轻气盛往特区扔两颗导弹来彰显自己的存在感，不过那时他已经年过三十，在思想上的觉悟已经远远领先于一般的犯罪集团头目。Solomon Lane放任自己的特工满世界惹事之外还格外钟意抛头露面，辛迪加的高调无疑引起了IMF和CIA的注意，这除了吸引掉了全部注意力、让Walker的势力顺利在一年内遍布到最难触及的东欧之外，还给Walker制造了许多额外的赚钱机会。Lane永远也想不到辛迪加搞得各个情报机构人心惶惶的同时，John Lark名下的私营军事组织也同时靠售卖各类防御系统赚得了大笔进账。Lane的失败是情理之中的事，这不仅让Walker深刻体会到自己是个多务实的实干派，还让他吸取了一些受用的经验：比如张扬绝对不利于犯罪事业的长远发展，比如金钱是比威胁更好的让人忠诚的方式，再比如，那些传奇特工总会在关键时刻成为他们的绊脚石。

一想到这里，Walker脑子里某根神经就跟通了电一般亮了起来，它仿佛在敦促Walker是时候改变主意了。他盯紧屏幕里落魄的前辛迪加首脑，慈悲地决定再为他延续一下昔日的光辉。Nils Delbruuk和钚核得留在他的眼皮底下，但Lane必须放出去，可以的话，他或许还可以为他铺平一下逃亡之路。把Lane切成八十块扔进太平洋没什么重要的，他得放下私人恩怨、避免让自己成为像IMF那样可笑的情绪动物，他还必须让IMF继续追着Lane满世界跑，把抓获John Lark和收缴其余钚核这些事留给自大的CIA，等IMF反应过来的时候，他所需要的一切也就准备就绪了。而在此之前，他有大把的时间去做点自己想做的事，比如交个新朋友畅谈一下真正的人生理想之类的。

一想到那位可能的新朋友这会儿应该正从走廊尽头往他这间位于楼梯口的设备房走来，Walker放下空了的可乐罐，在微弱的脚步声传进来时心满意足地推开了门：

“你的表现令我很意外。”

他的时间算得刚刚好，好到才抬脚想要下楼梯的Mendez如他预计中一样因为他的声音收住了脚步并回过了头。

“你怎么……”Mendez才开了个头的问题在想起August Walker是何方神圣时刹住了，比起之前那几天里他所见所感的种种，这男人在某个摄像头的后面盯着他这件事完全没必要让他感到奇怪：

“还有什么事吗？”Mendez没什么表情也没什么语调起伏地以这个问题试图结束对话。

“以防你到时还要到处打听，我想提前告诉你，我的办公室是最里面那间。还有，我整个下午都会在。”

屈起的手指擦过胡子后，指向了他们头顶上方的某一处，Mende愣愣地看着说完后的Walker就这么径自往反方向朝上的楼梯走去，直到卡其色的风衣下摆完全在Mendez视野中消失，他也没明白过来Walker这句话到底有何用意。

中情局特别行动处的办公室位于中情局大楼最顶层的最右侧，在这个方位，为他们独立开设的消防通道可以直达用于停降直升机的天台。如无必要，在这栋大楼办公的人都尽可能避免来到这里，因为绝大多数情况下，这意味着那人惹上了什么不得了的大麻烦，而在这种间谍机构，只要你被判定为是会给CIA或是整个美国带来麻烦的人，你的下半辈子可能都没法再好好过了。在CIA工作了将近二十年的Mendez也从没有想到，自己有一天会主动找到特别行动处来。好在这个中情局权利最高的部门人员每个看起来都很忙碌，他甚至没被人拦下问一句来干吗的就这样顺利地穿过了长长的大办公室，直接来到了Walker提前告知给他的那一间。他确认了一下贴在门侧印有Walker名字的金属牌，做了两次幅度不大的深呼吸后，他抬手敲了敲门。

“Tony Mendez。”他礼貌地自报家门，不过他还没等到正常情况下理应出现的请进，那扇门就从里面倏地被拉开了。

那速度快得就好像August Walker一早就在这儿等着他似的。难道不是吗？Mendez确认了一下Walker脸上一派笃定的笑，觉得自己这会儿再确认这个问题实在是有点蠢。

“稍等一下。”

重新关上门后，Walker想起什么似的对Mendez示意了下，那之后Mendez看到他从裤子口袋里掏出了个轻轻按了下：

“我想你应该不会喜欢我和你的私人对话被人录下来。”Walker抬抬左边的眉毛，右眼则若有所指地朝天花板的方位眯了眯。

Mendez立刻反应过来那大概率是个比微型窃听器更高科技的信号干扰器。

“你也会被监听？”Mendez不可置信地瞪起了眼睛，就好像August Walker被人监听是比买下他的所有画更让他值得惊讶的事。

Walker耸了耸肩，Mendez的反应让他觉得很有趣，或者说，他发现从某一个时刻开始这张脸上出现的任何新表情都让他觉得有趣：

“我不觉得你来找我是为了和我聊一聊CIA对待特工的信任问题。”

“既然你知道……”Mendez轻轻提了一口气，有些感谢Walker为他省下了开场白，一想到他的经纪人在电话里带着颤抖的声音告诉他那个让他到现在都没完全缓过来的消息，Mendez又被勾出了隐隐怒气：

“那你他妈的为什么还要买下我所有的画？”

“你怎么确定是我买的？”Walker看向眉毛中间拢出了个小褶皱的Mendez， 开始猜测他的恼怒源自于何处，“你应该知道我的月薪没比你高多少，我可是……”

“我不知道。”Mendez干脆利落地打断了Walker想要绕着话题兜圈子的念头，他让自己的表情尽可能看起来足够严肃，“为什么？”

“有人欣赏你的创作，为什么你看起来一点也不高兴？”Walker停止了用明知故问来观察Mendez的反应，他有模有样地叹了口气，似乎为Mendez的不高兴感到深深惋惜，“我说过了，内务部不会来找你麻烦的。我保证。”

Mendez用又问了一遍的“为什么”来表明了他现在一点也不关心什么见鬼的内务部。在他收到那条匿名短信、告知他他一分钟前拥有了一个五十万美金的私人账户时，Walker那张脸便同一时刻清晰地浮现在了他的眼前。他急切地想要知道一个August Walker为何突然决定介入他人生的理由——至少在Mendez看来，这个男人在任务结束之后所做的种种的确是在单方面宣誓他要闯入自己的生活，这让他迷惑，也让他惶恐。

“没有为什么，我只是很喜欢你的作品而已。”Walker将屁股搭到了办公桌边缘，眼神里一些玩笑的意味也变成了模糊的真诚，他是真的喜欢Mendez作画的风格，不管对方相不相信，“特别是你在巴黎创作的那两幅，我猜你还没把他们装裱起来送到你的经纪人那里？”

Mendez的迷惑并没有因此消失，可他知道这样干巴巴地站在这儿也没法看透这个从里到外都是谜的男人。

“作为卖方，我可以撤销这次交易吗？”Mendez绷紧的肩膀耷拉了下来，他没怎么抱希望地问道，“五十万美金足够让我因为害怕而失眠了。”

Walker因为Mendez委婉的示弱笑了出来。

“基本上，这是一个幽灵账户，至少以CIA的能力查不到它的存在，你是唯一有权限调用这个账户的人。”他在解释，也在回绝，“这也意味着你的买家没有权利追回这笔投资。”

“投资？”Mendez还来不及失望就又一惊一乍起来，这太不像他了，但Walker时时刻刻都在挑战他自身情绪表达上的底线，他抛给Walker的眼神仿佛在质问Walker怎么会说出这种鬼话，“你认为这些画有升值空间”

“保不准呢？”Walker用适当的说辞再次表达了自己对Mendez那些画作的肯定，“我在艺术品投资上一向很有眼光。”

哦，所以这家伙还在做艺术品投资，一个中情局高层官员的月薪到底是多少来着？十万？十五万？但不管有多少，都不会再垒高Mendez的怀疑了。Mendez确信，August Walker所做的一切都是在特意向自己展示自己是个多么可疑的男人，他知道一名合格的CIA特工面对可疑情况会做出什么决定，而Mendez又恰好洞察了他这埋伏得太过明显的“算计”。

“那我除了谢谢不知道还能做什么了。”Mendez抿抿嘴，等着由Walker来推动下一步的发展。

“或许你可以请我吃个晚餐，毕竟你现在是个有一大笔固定资产的小富豪了。”Walker毫不露怯，他对这位伪装大师档案中清白无比的恋爱经历予以了理解——要这个男人主动，恐怕比他坐上国土安全部部长还要难，但年近四十完全没约过会？特别是这人平时还总以优雅沉稳的画家身份示人？Walker可不相信世界上还存活着这种纯情大宝贝。

“那就挑你喜欢的餐厅吧，”Mendez顺水推舟应允道——他怀疑一个人，他想进一步试探这个人，刚好这个人拍过自己的屁股还提出了约会，于他而言，他当然不能错过这个好机会，“不过我今天下午有个会议，可能会晚一些下班，到时我们再……”

“你知道我的联络方式？”Walker从办公桌旁离开了，他先于边说边转身的Mendez一步跨到了门边，手也抢在Mendez之前搭上了门把。

“……你不是知道我的吗？”Mendez拍拍胸前口袋里放着的手机，提醒Walker别忘了没多久前才有人通过短信给了他一个可怕的惊喜。

“那就晚点见？”

“晚点见。”

随着Mendez毫不迟疑的答复，Walker噙着笑，绅士地替他拉开了门。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

收到Walker短信的时候，Mendez正坐在O'Donnell的办公室里纠结自己是否要将Chris的事和盘托出，手机震动完有一会儿后，做了决定的Mendez才缓缓掏出手机来看。那间位于肯尼迪表演艺术中心附近有名的意大利餐厅看起来的确是Walker这类人的品味。考虑到虽然餐厅和中情局都同在波托马克河边——尽管是不同的两侧，他回复了短信，告诉Walker要比平时晚半个小时下班建议他可以先去，还没等到那头的动静，从一大堆文件里抬头的O'Donnell就盯上了他：

“你为什么要用那种表情发短信？”

Mendez不知道自己用了什么表情，所以他把手机揣回口袋里，一本正经地反问道：

“什么表情？”

“你笑了一下。”

是吗？Mendez自己都没意识到。但他还是面无表情地指出O'Donnell只是看错了：

“我猜是报销申请太多让你头痛又犯了，我每天会笑很多下。”

“是的，但不是用那种表情。”O'Donnell停下了手中的工作，他拿手中的钢笔指了下Mendez，眉毛也高高挑了起来，“是不是我给你发的交友广告奏效了？有人约你了？”

“你给我发了交友广告？”Mendez声音猛地拔高了一个调，除了刻意想以此转移话题之外，他也确实被O'Donnell的话吓了一大跳。他是很久没有过稳定的恋爱关系了，但这也不代表他可怜到需要被人挂到交友网站上去。

“怎么了？中情局很多人都会在Match①上寻找约会的机会。”O'Donnell没受Mendez的反应影响，“如果我离婚了，我也会第一时间把自己挂上去的。”

“得了吧。”Mendez扬了扬手，口袋里手机又在这时候震动起来，他边掏出手机，边对他的上司请求道，“拜托，把我的信息撤下来。”

“给我个理由，比如你已经有约会对象了。”

看着Walker回复的那句“没关系，我们一起开车过去”，Mendez非他本意地在O'Donnell无心的提问中将这顿晚餐定性成了约会。不然还能是什么？客户答谢会吗？抑或是他针对Walker的私人审讯？

“我只是和朋友吃个晚餐而已。”

“是谁？我应该不认识？”

“不是女性朋友。”

“男的也可以，前年和你一起去看篮球赛的那个小子就很不错。”O'Donnell笑眯眯地追问，基本上，这种调侃是他和Mendez私下相处时出现频率极高的对话模式之一，他是真心希望Mendez能多出去约会而不是被困在工作和画室中，“男人也可以给我看一下照片。”

“别发疯了。”

Mendez他锁上手机屏，不准备予以任何回应。他倒不是害怕O'Donnell听见自己要和Walker在工作时间之外单独吃个饭会做出什么难以想象的反应，他就只是认为自己和一个还算有点过命之交的同事（也或者是上级？）吃一顿晚餐而已，这不代表什么。他打定了主意，哪怕他又在晚餐期间试探出了一些会增加Walker可疑度的细节，他也会为了所有人好而选择瞒下来，就像他最后决定不把Chris的事告诉任何人一样。这个插曲除了不会插手CIA任何事务的IMF成员之外，就只是他和Walker之间的秘密了——这也成为了他感谢Walker的另一方面。Walker明明随时可以把自己摘得一干二净而后拿这件事来要挟他或是怎么的，但他却选择了守口如瓶。所以Mendez除了以同样的守口如瓶来回馈之外，似乎就只剩请Walker吃个晚餐了。

在Walker和他“心有灵犀”般将这件事最终引到了Mendez预想中的情况之前，实际上他早就在考虑要不要请Walker吃顿饭、如果他这么做又该怎么提起了，这几乎是他犹豫要不要去特别行动处所在的楼层找Walker的几十分钟里脑子里唯一在考虑的事。这甚至让他忽略了，自己为了让这场说不清谁更主动的邀约合理化，想出了多少让他自己心安理得的理由。

Walker上一次约会发生在两年前，那时辛迪加还没在整个犯罪市场上特别引人瞩目，Walker的事业版图也拓展得平稳而缓慢。他那时奉行的格言仍是安全第一，不管是透露CIA的情报给自己的手下让他们抢在CIA之前抢劫一个又一个私营军事公司里的高级装备、还是吞并比他小一些的极端组织，他都进行得极为隐秘。他需要一个天衣无缝的代号，他不能被追溯，不能留下踪迹，也绝对不能惹上什么仇家，这种必要的谨慎让John Lark在那时远没有Solomon Lane有名，和他打过交道的也只以为他是个钱多的没处花的野心家，他的真实身份可能是某个政客才会总是使用保险的老式卫星电话和变声器来和他们沟通。这份低调使得那会儿的Walker还有不少特工工作和个人事业之外的空余时间，也让他得以时不时还能在各个国家拥有一些浪漫火热的邂逅——他向来不愁自己会错过任何一个他有意多聊两句的对象，基本上只要他坐在酒吧里，那些或男或女、和他带着同样目的的人就会被他吸引。他有时会和某一个特别聊得来的人维持上两三个月的关系。这很有趣，但也更花心思，因为他在这种关系里既不能是August Walker，也不能是John Lark：他必须是一个跨国公司的会计，如同他父亲至今以为的那样。所以大多数时候，他就只是尽可能各取所需般简单地在床上约个会。且不论他在过着多么紧绷的双重生活，光是他这个三十来岁的年纪，适当的纵欲和发泄就绝对有益于他保持身心的健康。

这种让他满意的生活节奏直到辛迪加突然壮大才结束，当那些臭名昭著的杀手们都开始对辛迪加特工们满世界乱窜抢同行生意、坏了行业规矩颇有微词时，Walker就知道这个天上掉下来的靶子是在提醒他、他是时候为自己加加速了。放弃一些私人生活换来的是更充足的资金和更积极效命于他的战士们，其间，他还创作出了让他名声大噪的《和平宣言》，和他一起卧底在中情局算得上是他得力手下的人曾经说过，如果是不了解John Lark真正目标的人，大抵会以为他这几年的种种努力是为了竞选美国总统。随着Lane的落幕，属于John Lark的舞台也拉开了帷幕，如今一切都即将准备就绪，Walker觉得自己也是时候重新找回昔日平衡的生活节奏了。

只不过，在今天全程见证Mendez的报告会之前，他从未想过这个对象有朝一日会是同在CIA的Tony Mendez。他和这位营救专家不仅办公室都分处总部的两边，就连属于自己的停车位都在两个完全挨不着的区域，兰利也许不大，但同在一个情报机构效力却从未碰过面的情况在CIA根本不稀奇。于是Walker心安理得地把这所有一切归结于缘分，就像他曾度过的无数火热夜晚千篇一律的开头一样，在某一个时刻，他对某个特定对象远高于其他人的欣赏促使这种好奇心变成了想要靠近的欲望，也或许他实在是自我牺牲太久了，才让他对这么久以来唯一让他觉得有意思的Tony Mendez兴趣空前高涨。

“我原本还在和自己打赌你不会接受我的提议。”

他看着又一次站在自己办公室门口的Mendez，再次确认了这份兴趣依然在匀速膨胀。

“你帮助了Chris。”Mendez拎着公文包，比起他几个小时前那种“气势汹汹”的模样，这会儿的他意外的有些拘谨，“回来后你也什么都没说。”

“你也没在国务院派来的那帮人面前说我什么。”Walker关上门，和Mendez一起往外走，有几个人朝他们瞥了几眼，Mendez注意到了。

“别在意他们。”Walker仿佛耳朵旁边也长了双眼睛似的立刻消解了Mendez无谓的担忧，特别行动处的人从各方面意义上来说都是他的人，“他们只是觉得有人和我一起下班很稀奇而已。”

他的话音刚落，四周投向他们的注目礼反而更加多了。Mendez以继续他们谈话的方式转移掉了注意力：

“我只是认为的确没什么可说的，除非他们想插手CIA和IMF四十年来的恩怨。”Mendez看着伸出胳膊压住电梯门的Walker，随着他轻轻的一撇头踏入了电梯，“而且你买下了我所有的画，何况你还救过我。”

“不知道你有没有意识到，你为了这顿晚餐能够变得合理给自己找了无数个理由。”Walker转身按下关门键，他瞄了眼专属电梯上方的摄像头，放心于监视器后的人已经同一时间抹除了这段记录，“我以为你会更自然一些对待的。”

Mendez用力地皱了皱眉，用无声的表情反问Walker自己哪里不自然了。

“你看上去有很多疑虑，不是吗？”在电梯门打开的瞬间，Walker又按下了关门键，他指指电梯门里隐约的模糊倒影，好让Mendez看清自己现下的状态。

“……别误会，我只是在烦恼我被挂上Match的事。”

Walker又一次接收到了Mendez这个人带给他的惊喜，莫非自己正好在恰当的时机约到了渴望约会的人？缘分如果有深有浅，那他和Mendez一定是深的那一类：

“你都开始在Match征婚了？”

“O'Donnell的杰作。”Mendez摸了把自己柔顺的刘海，叹气道，“他不肯告诉我账号密码，我没法把它撤下来，我真庆幸你有个不关心你感情生活的上司。”

“Sloan女士要关心的太多了，光是监视我就很耗费她的精力。”Walker猜想如果自己有个约会对象，Erika Sloane一定是最开心的那个，这意味着她找到了August Walker可能的弱点，远远对着自己的车按了下车钥匙后，Walker又贴心地建议道：

“如果你是在烦恼Jack O'Donnell不肯帮你撤下来的事……你应该知道你随便找个技术部的同事都可以帮你搞定。或者，Benji。”

“好……主意。”

Mendez楞了一下才回答的原因是因为他被Walker拥有的这辆乔治•巴顿吸引了，他不会再对August Walker与他职业收入不匹配的神秘资产大惊小怪，然而这辆光是停在那儿就霸气十足越野车让他对Walker竭力隐藏的傲气有了更立体的认识。在Mendez的交际圈里，恐怕没人比August Walker更适合这种难得一见的限量版了。

“我现在对内务部不会来找我麻烦这件事深信不疑了。”

Walker体贴地接过Mendez手中老旧的公文包，用微笑邀请他坐上了副驾。不是很长的车程里，两个人没有聊太多不必要的废话，Walker很满意这种舒服的相处氛围，如果他们没有共同话题，那谁都不会没话找话，因为即使是彼此都闭上嘴的时候，流淌在两个人中间的也不是尴尬。这个良好的状态一直延续到甜品上了桌，要么受河边美丽的夜景影响，要么是受进餐对象的影响，总之，当最后一口杏仁脆饼被咽下去时，Walker连原本绝不打算告诉Mendez的购画细节都说了七七八八。

“总之我让他带着仓库钥匙在指定地点等着，只要他好好照着做，那么当他交出钥匙的同时，他也会当面拿到一张支票。”

“那个可怜的家伙一定吓了一大跳，”Mendez轻轻将甜品匙放回餐碟中，嘴角的弧度是满足的意犹未尽，“他什么都不知道。”

“他只需要知道自己从你身上赚到了五万美金的佣金就够了。”Walker靠坐进了沙发椅，他很久没有这样闲适地花两个小时吃上一顿晚餐了，为了实现目标当然要有所付出，但偶尔，他也会觉得自己太委屈自己了，“你看起来怎么没有吓一大跳？”

“我只是没有在你面前表现而已。”Mendez的嘴角勾了勾，因为胡子的缘故，这种别人做绝对会变成嘲讽的笑到Mendez这里没了任何惹人不快的意味，“那可是我两年的薪水。”

“你没有继续坚持要我撤销这笔交易让我很意外。”

“你不像是我坚持你就会照办的人。”

“你已经这么了解我了？”意式咖啡浓郁的香气随着侍应的身影一起出现，Walker不在乎自己接下来的话是不是过于突兀了，因为他坚信Tony Mendez不会被他的话吓到：

“我以为我们之间关系的进展会更慢一些，毕竟我在你眼里仍然是个可疑的男人。”

“所有和我约会过的人都以为我是个不切实际的画家。”Mendez想了想交友网站上正挂着的自己职业介绍那栏写着的画家，对“隐瞒”这个话题十分豁然，“所以对你所展现的种种可疑，我也没什么可指摘的。”

是的，他仍然觉得August Walker非常可疑，有太多的迹象和细节在提醒Mendez这个人远不如他的档案上所记录的那么干净，他可能背负着什么惊人的秘密，也很像有一天要进入市政厅爬上权利中心，不管是哪种，以 Mendez正常到枯燥的生活轨迹，他都不会遇到。可这一切都并不妨碍Mendez肯定这一餐有多令人愉悦，他会坐在这里，不过是因为他愿意承认他从最初想揭开August Walker身上的谜变成了被这个谜身上极具危险气息的吸引力可耻地诱惑了。

“我以为你会对我说，我们不是一个世界的人。”

“我想这个结论还有待验证。”

Walker眯起了眼睛，他猜这是因为他想藏一藏自己眼睛里异常生动的惊喜。有一瞬间他觉得自己和Mendez正在交战，他们谁也不服输，却又矛盾地想要抢先认定他们的交集将远不止于一顿晚餐。

“所以，晚餐结束后你准备做什么？”Walker想，如果Mendez说想沿着波托马克河走走或是坐上他的车兜兜风，那他会马上让他们的关系直接深入到不能更深入的阶段。

“再去买个皇堡。”然而Mendez往咖啡里又多丢了两块糖后毫不犹豫地说，“加双倍芝士。”

“今晚主厨的厨艺水平在全美的意大利餐厅里可以被列入前三，”Walker拿起餐巾，开始期待Tony Mendez还能带给他多少惊喜，“不过看来得不到你的认可？”

“不。”Mendez这才露出了一些为难，他的手跟着他的想法拍了一下肚子，“吃不饱只是我自己的问题。”

将所有小动作尽收眼底的Walker楞了一下后丢开了擦嘴的餐巾，他看着认真抱怨着没吃饱的Mendez，爽朗而愉悦地笑了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Match.com，美国最大的在线征婚交友网站之一


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Mendez和Walker不是一个世界的人。绝对不是。这个显而易见的事实从那堆花里胡哨的意大利菜品没让Mendez吃饱而Walker却对厨师的水平给予了高度评价上就能看出来。Walker这会儿看着Mendez被挂在Match上的信息，那个名为Kevin Harkins的男人个人页面中兴趣爱好里填写的“作画、旅游、摄影”真实度颇高。中情局有超一半的单身人士会在这类网站上发布交友信息，除了真的想在上面找一找有没有好姻缘之外，这也是对他们双重生活的另一项重要保护。为了增加另一种身份的可信度，从Facebook到Twitter，特工们都有与其虚假身份匹配的账户。想到几年前自己在这类网站上的兴趣爱好统统填的是“攀岩、搏击，开直升机”，Walker不免又为他们所涉猎的两个完全不同的兴趣领域嗤嗤笑了出来。

“我觉得你应该收到不少信息和邮件了，”Walker把手机屏幕滑到最重要的照片那栏，竟然觉得那张被胡子和刘海遮去了一半轮廓的照片挑不出毛病，“你的兴趣爱好让你看起来就像个无忧无虑的中产阶级，当然，你的上司帮你选的照片也很讨人喜欢……我是说，完全没有攻击性。”

“我没注意，那个邮箱和手机号码不是我常用的。”Mendez把脱下的风衣挂进储物柜里，Walker对这个仍挂在Match上的交友信息很感兴趣的同时，他却只是在打量Walker已经穿好的那身装备，就算只是个室内攀岩馆，Mendez也觉得Walker从护腕到攀登鞋都实在太专业了。

“我以为你昨天晚餐后就会去找Benji帮你撤掉。”

“我联系不上他，IMF好像昨天凌晨又离开华盛顿了。”尽管已经和这个任务没有关系了，Mendez还是想以朋友的身份向Walker打听一下情况，他望了眼除了他俩之外没有其他人的更衣室，还是稍稍放低了声音，“我猜你应该知道是为什么？”

“IMF破解了Nils Debruuk的手机，里面的记录显示John Lark最后一次和Debruuk联系时位于冰岛。”Walker很乐意为Mendez解答IMF的动向，“他们认为就算只是一个服务器也有去一探究竟的必要。当然，和IMF共享信息的CIA也派出了自己的小队和他们一同去了目的地。”

鉴于Erika Sloane绝对不会再轻易放任IMF立功，Mendez做了个“意料之中”的表情，眼下，他更需要在意自己目前的处境。他对Walker约他一起攀岩没什么意见，反正他也没打算真的上去试试，只是他在拎起为他准备的全套运动塑身衣、又把Walker从上到下清晰可见的肌肉形状看了又看后，决定还是不轻易尝试这项和他没太大关系的极限运动。

“需要我帮你把Match上的信息撤下来吗？”Walker停止了对Mendez那则交友广告的研究，他对Mendez晃晃手机提议道，“一分钟就可以，虽然我觉得放着也没什么关系。”

“算了。”Mendez因为Walker的话歪头想了想，觉得自己好像已经没一开始得知时那样受其困扰了。他在超半数的时间里仍然以Kevin Harkin的身份生活，如果他真的成功调成全文职，这种可有可无的网络伪装对他来说只会有利无弊：“等我以后调去鉴定科真的有时间好好约会的时候，也许我会需要它的。”

“难道你现在不是在好好约会？”Walker这才注意到了Mendez的犹豫，他收起手机饶是兴味地又抛出下一个问题，“你不打算换衣服？”

“我想我在这种地方更适合做一个参观者。”Mendez把衣服放回了原位，顺便理了理自己的衬衫下摆，为了避免让Walker误会自己是不好意思在他面前脱衣服或是怎么的，Mendez顺口又解释，“考虑到我连续三年体测不合格……”

“是啊，我记得。”Walker回想了一下Mendez的档案中近五年在CIA的考核表现，“令人印象深刻的好成绩。”

“我不会为此羞愧的，我都快四十了。”

Mendez对自己在体能方面的不足表现出了很高程度的宽容，这让Walker又笑了起来。虽然Mendez的年纪让他看起来比自己内敛稳重得多、不说话的时候甚至有些拘谨，但在给Walker带来笑容这件事上，他做得似乎比Walker以往的约会对象们都要成功：“如果不是华盛顿最近没有特别好的艺术展，我原本会找一个更让你高兴的地点见面的。”

“我没有不高兴。”相比起过去几年间约会时千篇一律的电影院，Mendez是真心认为攀岩馆新奇而有趣，他和Walker一样在他们两个不是同一类人这个观点上默契地达成了共识，但那又如何？

“你也没有为我改变兴趣爱好的必要。”

“你认为我逛艺术展会是件勉强的事？”Walker边调整着腕带的松紧，边对Mendez强调，“我说过我有在做艺术品投资的。”

尽管这个副业最大的意义是帮助John Lark完成快速可靠的洗钱，不过就这么多年参观各大艺术品展览的经验来说，Walker不否认被艺术氛围熏陶也是一件有益身心健康的业余爱好。

“下次吧。”Mendez抿着唇笑了笑，发觉两人间的气氛正因Walker直直固定在自己脸上的视线变得分外暧昧，“今天我更想欣赏一下攀岩的艺术。”

要不是这只是他们的第二次约会，Walker真想把这个毛茸茸的家伙按在储物柜上好好亲一顿。当然，他已经不是那么容易精虫上脑的毛头小子了，他把这些令他兴奋的激素和荷尔蒙用在了接下来的攀岩训练中，安心坐在休息区顺便帮忙掐表计时的Mendez则目瞪口呆欣赏完了Walker的徒手攀登。那些在Mendez看来不可思议的大幅度跨跃，Walker却在没有护具和安全绳的情况下轻而易举做到了，这让Mendez最开始担心的“你爬上去以后怎么下来”变成了一个多余的问题——他完全相信Walker仅靠自己就能安全落地。

仿佛从背后感受到了Mendez种种心理活动的Walker在回到地面时大喘了口气，他回头朝Mendez比了个大拇指后看了眼计时器，仅仅四米的岩块所花费的时间比他平时的训练多出了一分半。没有任何停歇的，他决定再来一次以惩罚自己最近的懈怠。

“你都不打算休息一下吗——”

Mendez用了比平时高了不少的声调冲Walker喊了一句，微弱的回声荡起来时Mendez才意识到这个攀岩馆里人少的有些过分了，除了照看着Walker的教练和陪练员，就只剩不超过三个人在其他的岩块上活动。于是这让那十来个在场馆周围绕来绕去的、西装革履的黑衣人愈发可疑，他们就连墨镜上都写着“嘿我们在保护某个重要的人识相的最好离这儿远点”——Mendez明白August Walker是个掌握很多秘密的CIA高级官员，但他不知道一个CIA的官员如今已经也需要配备一整组保镖随行了。Mendez打量着他们，并没看见靠近门口更早一步注意到Mendez视线的两个人在交头接耳后推门离开了。比起觉得这阵势有些夸张，已经坦然接受Walker种种匪夷所思行为的Mendez只是在把保镖们的体型和努力攀登的Walker作对比后，一时分不清到底是谁在保护谁。他甚至觉得，如果Walker从CIA辞职，完全可以考虑去好莱坞发展一下。

Mendez再一次按下停止的按键是四分钟后，比上一次快了三十秒的好成绩让Mendez也受到了运动精神的影响。他蹦了起来，朝Walker高高举起了自己大拇指，与此同时，刚刚出门的两个人也回来了。他们重新进入场馆大踏步走向Mendez，等Mendez发现有人正在靠近自己时，走在稍前面那人还没停住脚步就把一个纸袋和两杯可乐朝Mendez递了过去：

“先生，您的汉堡。”

问号瞬时写在了Mendez的眼睛里，他磕磕巴巴地说了好几声谢谢后才想起接过纸袋。这毫无疑问是他们“长官”的主意，Mendez转头看向Walker。正缓缓爬下来的Walker停在岩块中央，心有灵犀地扭着头对Mendez喊了一声：

“放心，我告诉过他们要加双倍芝士。”

Mendez摇着头笑了。这个提早预谋好的惊喜并不昂贵，正因如此，它才让人根本没有拒绝的理由。他重新坐下来，把那个还热腾腾的皇堡拿出来，剥开包装纸时，熟悉的香气让Mendez立刻放到嘴边咬了一口

“附近刚好有一家汉堡王。”再次回到地面的Walker边擦着汗，边向Mendez走来，“我的备用计划是，如果你觉得攀岩很无聊，我们就去汉堡王喝可乐。”

“他们是你的助理还是保镖？”

Mendez看着呼吸仍有些急促的Walker，及时地将吸管插入冰可乐杯接着递给了Walker。

“都是。”Walker将毛巾挂在脖子上，捧着可乐吸了一大口，“怎么了？”

“我只是有点不敢相信你这种体格的人也需要保镖。”

Walker就知道这会惹来Mendez的非议。他也反对过这种高调过头的保护行为太高调，但他的手下们（同时也是同事）坚称想干掉John Lark的人太多，保不准哪天他的秘密身份就被泄露了；再加上如今CIA的名声到哪都不太好，他作为备受瞩目的高官，小心为上准没错。

“巨石强森都有保镖。”Walker坐到Mendez旁边，猝不及防地将头凑到Mendez拿着的汉堡上咬了一口。

“别这么看着我，”Walker左边的腮帮鼓了起来，他忙着咀嚼，话也说得含糊不清，“我也喜欢汉堡王。”

“我……”Mendez因为Walker出其不意的举动怔了怔，他低头看着被Walker啃过的汉堡，两个人咬出的缺口连在一起成了个不规则的W，“……我只是以为这对于健身人群来说是垃圾食品。”

“恰恰相反，在我做完剧烈运动后，来一个汉堡是给身体快速补充能量的最佳选择。”Walker吸着可乐，呼吸慢慢恢复到了正常的频率，“再说没人不喜欢汉堡王。”

他说完又想凑过去咬第二口，这回被Mendez眼疾手快地躲开了。

“那你还只买一个。”

“否则我怎么光明正大和你一起分享？”

Walker抬起屁股，完全不顾Mendez的躲闪再次精准地将头凑近了汉堡，Mendez下意识拿胳膊肘去挡，悬殊的力量之下，汉堡还是被Walker啃到了第二口。Mendez无奈地看着只剩三分之一的皇堡，惊觉August Walker深谙如何创造出便宜却可爱的浪漫。

“你以前约会时也会来这套？”

过往的恋爱经历普查在Walker心中算得上是两个人决定深入交往前的必经流程，这会带来了解，也会带来嫉妒。Walker向来不做这种事，他其实对Mendez无法从个人资料里得知的过往恋爱经历没产生过太大兴趣，他更着眼于眼下、更相信自己所看所见的。他也没想到，Mendez会在这个问题上成为了更早深入探究的那方。

“我以前约会的空间通常不会那么大。”Mendez问得很婉转，Walker的答案也就顺应了这种风格，他可没说谎，虽然都是适合做剧烈运动的好地方，但相比酒店的卧室，攀岩馆大上太多了，“国外的汉堡王也没那么多。”

Mendez停下了将汉堡举到嘴边的手，他抬起视线，迎上了Walker戏谑的目光。那双透蓝色瞳孔里的深不可测还是那么引人怀疑，可这种危险却似乎正在不受他控制地吸引着他。Mendez咳嗽了一声，他想让自己听起来看起来都不要绷得那么紧，只是他还没来得及说话，Walker的脸还是趁着这空当压近过来了，他这次的首要目标不再是那个他精心准备的皇堡——就是这么出其不意地，他在Mendez的唇上轻轻啄了一下，满意于那双唇和他想象中一样柔软，在那之后，他才心满意足地再次咬了口汉堡。

“你再不吃的话，剩下的半个就都是我的了。”Walker直勾勾地看着被他弄得有些发愣的Mendez，手中的可乐杯跟着晃了晃，冰块碰撞的声音提醒Mendez这可乐也只剩半杯，如果Mendez打算继续傻愣着，他接下来要做的就是和Mendez继续共享同一杯可乐了。

“我想你应该不原意让你的……助理们再去买个汉堡送来？”

Mendez像是终于缓过来了，他随便提了个问题好让自己看起来不那么蠢后就迅速别开眼神埋下头、把视线的焦点放在了被两个人你一口我一口啃得乱七八糟的汉堡上。一想到周围还有那么多双眼睛盯着他和他们的头儿玩抢食物的幼稚游戏，Mendez整个人都不自在了。他太小看Walker了，太轻看比自己年纪小的约会对象，几乎是Mendez每一次约会时都会犯的错误。

“绝对不。”

Walker看向还处在走神中小口吃着汉堡的Mendez，笑眯眯地吸光了自己手中的可乐。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

即使没有刻意达成过什么约定，Mendez和Walker对于两个人最近在变熟这件事还是选择了低调处理。去特别行动处找Walker已经让O'Donnell追问了Mendez好久，Mendez可不想在他的上司和新局长本就水火不容的关系上再添一把火。于Walker而言，不把任何一个无关人士扯进自己的事业之中是他能脚踏实地走到现在的重要原因。在通过愉快的约会释放了一些压力后，Walker又能再次精神抖擞地投入进他的正事之中了。IMF在冰岛搜寻不到除了他和一名掮客的通话内容之外其余的有用信息，那信息会把他们带回巴黎直至顺利找到John Lark原本要花巨额购买的又一个钚核——在这点上，Walker相信Ethan Hunter有这个帮他省下一笔巨资的能力。适逢各个机构对Solomon Lane毫无新意的拷问已近尾声，Walker觉得，他是时候把Lane再放出去满世界乱跑了。他打赌，Lane这次再被捉到的话，肯定没法再活着回到兰利。他让CIA在国际上丢尽了脸面，又让IMF忙得团团转，噢，他还得罪了John Lark，所以在完成转移注意力这个重要使命之后，不管是哪一方，都不会让他有个善终。他通过加密的卫星电话，在屏蔽了监控信号的办公室里和手下讨论行动细节的同一时间，中情局大楼另一侧一楼的餐厅里，O'Donnell正对着Mendez穷追不舍：

“你没把交友广告撤下来。”O'Donnell吃着三明治，大喇喇地再次提起自己的杰作，“这代表你接受了我的建议。”

“我能怎么撤？”Mendez正忙着把墨西哥卷饼里掉出来的玉米粒一一解决，他头也没抬地给出回答，“你都没告诉我账户密码。”

“得了吧，我们可是间谍机构①。”

说得就好像这件事多难办到似的。O'Donnell嗤了一声，无情揭露了Mendez的敷衍。

“随它去吧，反正我不会去查收邮件的。”

“那我只能认为你的约会进行得很顺利了。”

Mendez偶尔会觉得O'Donnell太过了解自己是个很棘手的问题，这代表他很容易就能被这个老辣的中年特工看透。也或者是瞒下Chris的事用掉了他的说谎能力，于是再瞒下和Walker约会的事儿就变得极为艰难。他又不是从此以后就再也不和August Walker联系了，如果约会还将持续发生，那他向O'Donnell坦白也是早晚的事。

“好吧，不逼你了。”Mendez还在自我斗争的时候，O'Donnell却做出了让步，他笑出了两道褶子的脸完完全全袒露着他发自内心的快乐。他放下三明治，擦了擦手，然后用力拍了把Mendez的胳膊：

“总之我为你感到高兴。”

Mendez的手被O'Donnell拍得抖了一抖，对自我的批判也因为老友的善意立刻在脑海中叫嚣了起来。这导致Mendez连周一限定的墨西哥卷饼都没好好吃完，直到这顿心不在焉的午餐进行到末尾，Mendez才在O'Donnell提议买咖啡时挑了个四下无人的走廊轻声说道：

“我周末和Walker……见面了。”

他说得很隐晦，一来是为了防止万一隔墙有耳，再来，他不希望O'Donnell太直接地受到冲击。以O'Donnell和Hunley的关系、以他和Erika Sloane针锋相对的状态，August Walker绝对不会是O'Donnell预想中适合和Mendez约会的好选项。可惜Mendez做出的缓冲没起到任何作用，O'Donnell整个肩膀都震惊地提了起来，他将脖子缩进去，不可置信地望着Mendez问了两遍他是不是疯了。

“你刚刚还在为我感到高兴。”

“是的，但那个人是August Walker时情况就不一样了！”

意识到离他们有一段距离的人也在走廊尽头朝他们望过来，O'Donnell控制了一下情绪，他拉着Mendez快步往大楼外走，还没能发表完自己的意见，Mendez就跟着问道：

“August Walker怎么了？”

“没怎么，就只是所有人都认为他随时会踹掉Erika Sloane成为史上最年轻的中情局局长而已。”O'Donnell希望自己这样的形容能让Mendez清楚August Walker是一号多么不适合约会的对象，这男人在中情局所有人眼里都是一个不能轻易招惹的刺头，他也许可以和Erika Sloane 拍着桌子吵上一架，但他绝不会想和这个年轻有为、从头到脚都写满野心的年轻人发生正面冲突：

“别这么看着我，这是大家默认的，你应该知道这对他来说易如反掌。”

“……他不会那么做的。”

Mendez这才明白自己不热衷于参加同事们的下午茶交流会让他错过了多少八卦，他理解大家都很忌惮特别行动处、忌惮这个备受器重的年轻部长，但在O'Donnell亲口说出来之前，他并不知道August Walker的形象已经被夸张到了这种程度。就算仅凭虚无缥缈的直觉，Mendez也相信Walker生活的重心不在为了当中情局局长上，虽然他也摸不清Walker到底在为什么努力，可他知道那个男人对政治斗争的兴趣几乎为零。

“你已经这么了解他了？”O'Donnell把眉毛拧了起来，Mendez的口气让他觉得事情似乎有那么点儿严重了。

“如果易如反掌，为什么他现在还没变成中情局局长？”

“没人知道为什么，但我百分百确定Hunley的调职没有经过任何决议和投票，他会在听证会上被直接降职到IMF和August Walker给议会的建议有直接关系。”上一任中情局局长卸任没走任何正规程序这事曾经在兰利引起了好一阵讨论，真正清楚内幕的人却寥寥无几。为了让自己的话可信，O'Donnell把Mendez拉近了些后轻声说道，“我和那几个议员……你知道，不像和Hunley关系那么好，但也算是老朋友了。”

“我以为他是被Erika Sloane重用后才受到上面注意的。”

“你显然弄错了前后顺序。”O'Donnell原本没打算透露这些信息，因为他从没想过自己身边的人会和August Walker扯上关系：“我打听不到更多细节，不过我敢说，就连匆忙任命Erika Sloane为新局长也和August Walker有关系。”

考虑到O'Donnell会想看到、Mendez便配合着做出了个惊讶的表情。

“比起你说他会当上中情局局长，我觉得他的政治野心——我是说他如果有的话——似乎也得是白宫那个等级的。”

“也不是没可能。”O'Donnell点点头，好像很认可Mendez的这番玩笑话，“我们走着瞧吧。”

“如果他真的参加了下届竞选，你可以不投他的票。”

Mendez想以打趣缓解气氛，O'Donnell看起来有点忧心过了头，他额头上的几道皱纹就快和高抬的眉毛挤到一块儿去了：

“约会真的很愉快？”

推开咖啡店的门之前，O'Donnell才挑了这个最重要的问题再次问道：

“还可以。”

“好吧。”O'Donnell砸了咂嘴，“我会好好盯紧那小子的。”

“今天的咖啡我请。拜托，别问下去了。”Mendez在O'Donnell充满关怀的目光之中投降，在自己就快要不好意思以前，他将手搭上了O'Donnell的背，把他推进了咖啡厅。August Walker是中情局里最危险的人物、在O'Donnell的机密信息里他就快在兰利只手遮天了，自己真的为此惊讶吗？一点也不。没人真的受害，CIA还在正常运转，既然什么都没发生，离这些政治纠纷很远的他没不会为此对Walker产生任何偏见。Mendez无法解释这种不客观的袒护心理，直到晚上他接到Walker的来电，发现两个人可以就一些根本没有实际意义的话题有一搭没一搭聊上半个小时的时候，他开始考虑这种心理也许源自他们愈发亲近的关系。

“你买了汉堡？”

听着那头悉索的纸张声，正坐在监视器前盯着医院回传来实时画面的Walker不自觉猜想起另一头的Mendez在做什么，就刚才开关门的声音来看，他确定Mendez边和他打电话边去拿了个外卖。而屏幕里，Solomon Lane因为被他的人注射了一针精确了剂量的阿托品正半死不活地躺在病床上，他刚从心动过速的危险中被抢救回来，留给他喘口气的时间很短，短到CIA连做毒理检测的时间都没有。因为很快，Walker的人就要冲进病房把这个用以搅和局势的工具再次运出去了。

“不，我喊了中餐。”

“让我猜猜，宫保鸡丁？”

“牛肉炒西兰花。”

Mendez一边觉得这种一问一答无聊透顶，一边又压根不想停止这种浪费时间的对话，他把手机放在茶几上打开了免提，接着把餐盒一一放好然后拆出餐叉。Walker那头一直很安静，这让他好奇Walker是以什么状态在和他持续通话的，“你吃过晚餐了？”

“我准备等健身结束后再去吃。”

“又要去攀岩？”

Walker转了转椅子，看向了另一块屏幕，监控实时画面里显示病房门口一左一右守着的两名警卫正聊着天，看起来全然不知威胁正在向他们靠近。也许他们也像自己和Mendez一样聊着晚餐的问题？——在明知再过几分钟就会有几颗子弹打中他们小腿的情况下。Walker对此表现满意，他拿起桌面上那排属于John Lark的手机中的其中一支，再次发了条短信叮嘱枪手们绝对不可以伤及两名警卫的要害。

“不，我应该会去打会儿拳击。”他放下手机，耳边是电话里极其轻微的咀嚼声，这说明Mendez吃得很香，同时也给了Walker又一个灵感：

“如果你喜欢中餐，我们下次可以去马里兰州，那儿的中餐比华盛顿的好吃一百倍。”

“好主意，我正好在担心以后我们每一次都得吃汉堡王。”想起那个被他俩分食的皇堡，Mendez还是无声地笑了一下，不仅如此，他还有些天真地希望另一边的Walker正和他一样因为回味上次约会时的事而心情愉悦。

“我要是真的这么干了，你有权提出反对。”Walker的确正处在一种分外愉快的情绪中，Mendez在电话里的声音听起来比现实中更柔和，他的音调总是没太大的起伏，奇异地能让他感到平静。右边耳机里的暗号告知着Walker一切准备就绪只等他下令，Walker把手机拿得离左耳远了些，等对着右耳打完响指，他才重新把手机贴到耳边继续聊道：

“你好像从没问过我问题。”

“我刚刚不就问了好几个？”

“我是指关于我的。”虽然看不见彼此，Walker还是因为Mendez透过听筒传来的不解勾起了嘴角，“关于你对我的那些疑问。”

他对Mendez对待自己的态度是如何从一开始的充满防备质疑转变成如今这样着实好奇。但他不会去使劲刨根究底的，只要Mendez不提，那就证明这些微不足道的怀疑无法与他对自己的好感抗衡。

“我该问吗？”

“问一个吧。”

随着奔跑在走廊里惊慌失措的医生奔向了倒在地上捂着腿的警员，这场戏剧化的劫狱在Walker眼前顺利结束了。进入医院的小队出手利落迅速，从闯进Lane病房到把他捆上事先准备好的推车运走，需要暴露在摄像头下的过程用时不到两分钟，除了两名受伤的警员和一众受惊的护士之外也没有其余人员伤亡。还没等到手下报告来的直升机安全起飞的消息，他先等到了Mendez在那头犹豫了好一会儿才最终被选择问出口的问题：

“你会参加下届总统选举吗？”

Walker愣了足足三秒后才失声大笑，他抚着自己胸口，简直要因为Mendez可爱的设想笑得喘不过气，“不会。”

Mendez在这头做了个“我就知道”的表情。即使Walker看不见。

“他们都说你随时都会变成下一任中情局局长。”

“你在中情局待了二十年，应该知道中情局局长是一份多可怕的工作。”

“是啊，没人能待在那个位置上超过五年。”

又一台手机带着Walker想看的消息震动了一下，Walker还没凑近些看清楚，这排手机里唯独属于August Walker的那支响了起来。Mendez理解地说了句你先接电话，Walker让Mendez别挂断以后，才慢悠悠接通了Erika Sloane的紧急来电。就算隔着两支电话，Mendez也能隐约听到一些诸如“紧急”“立刻”“蹊跷”之类象征着事态严重的字眼，他和新任局长直接接触不多，不过就那种震怒的语速和气势，Mendez也多半猜到这通电话来自Walker的直属上司。这通命令性质的通话很快就结束了，等Erika Sloane的声音消失，Mendez才重新拿起手机：

“看来你没法去拳击馆了？”

“我得去加个班。”Walker拿过椅背上搭着的风衣抖了抖，尽管舍不得，但属于他的私人时间还是在这通电话后结束了，他现在得出门干点正事，“Solomon Lane所在的医院发生了枪击，有警员受伤，而且Lane又在CIA眼皮底下消失了。”

“唔……”Mendez有些不太习惯Walker向他报备行程似的轻咳了一声，“这个加班通知听起来和我关系不大。”

“没错。”Walker说完站了起来，他等着Mendez先说再见或是先挂断电话，但对方迟迟没有回音，Walker看了看表，这才不得不万分不情愿地握着手机说道：

“你休息吧，明天见。”

那头还是一片默然，Walker觉得自己开始变得过于感性了，因为他竟然从这种沉默中读出了些许留恋？他已经很久没有像这样和另一个人共享一些个人生活了，他猜Mendez也是如此才会让他们两个人做出如此相似的反应。

“记得吃晚餐。”

Walker又耐心地等了半分钟后才听到Mendez体贴的嘱咐，他说得很轻，而且在那之后他立刻挂断了电话。这让Walker带着笑容推开安全屋的门，他拍拍门边站着的人的肩膀，对他们道了一句“辛苦了”，那人点点头，又向左侧做了个手势，跟着手势冒出来的三四个人边向Walker微微欠身、边一言不发地涌进屋里着手销毁这些电脑和手机。Walker放心地看了眼他们，好心情地弓身钻进了一早备好的车里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《逃离德黑兰》中O'Donnell的台词。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

“不经历劫难，就不会有和平；劫难越大，就越和平；当人类沉溺于飞蛾扑火一样自毁时，那些所谓的拥护和平、宗教、政府、法律的人们，却不知疲倦地帮助人类自救。但通过避免灾祸，他们却推迟了和平的到来，只有经历这次不可避免的火之洗礼，和平才能真正到来。我带给你们的苦难并非末日，这只是人类互相理解的开端，是人类迈出最终团结事业的第一步。最终，我们将带来和平……”

对于自己创作并发表的《和平宣言》，Walker比世界上任何一个人都熟悉，除了宣扬他的态度，这个宣言本质上还是一个再明确不过的信号。这篇宣言为他带来了比他想象中还要多的帮助，想尽办法联系上John Lark表示愿意和他一起达成人类和平并出资出力的人不在少数。这半年里，有太多人充满仪式感地在他手下扮演的John Lark面前流利背诵《和平宣言》以示自己的忠诚，每一次，Walker都会通过通讯器满意地听完。听着别人一个字一个字声情并茂朗诵宣言这么多次以来，只有这一次，Walker想亲自让正在读这篇宣言的人立刻停下来。

“我不太明白这么做的意义。”

Walker指向屏幕中按要求读着《和平宣言》的Mendez，他尽可能控制着自己的脾气，但那股“你最好立刻停止做蠢事”的气势还是让Erika Sloane不快地蹩起了眉。

“流程而已，你也知道这份宣言对甄别立场有多重要，而我觉得他很有可能和最近这些事中的某个环节有关。”自和平宣言以及疑似和John Lark有关的事件增多以来，所有被判定有可能和John Lark有关的嫌疑人在受审时都得读一遍《和平宣言》——Erika Sloane不紧不慢地说着，她的确在某种程度上受着August Walker钳制，但在公开场合给她面子是他们之间的约定，她不知道Walker这会儿在其他下属面前对她一反常态的强硬是什么意思，她只知道她得提醒一下Walker、在这栋大楼里，她有足够的权利可以把可疑人员关进审讯室的人，“IMF，钚核，Solomon Lane，也或者是……神秘的John Lark。”

“我觉得你在开玩笑。”Walker一手叉着腰，他半咧着嘴笑了一下，勾起的唇角摆明在嘲讽Erika Sloane的不知所谓。办公室里其余的人全都谨慎地停下了手中的活，一点声响都不敢出，这让Erika Sloane的怒意也即刻被勾了上来，她扭头在办公桌上扫了一圈，然后拿起了一个文件朝Walker丢了过去：

“在我接到安全委员会的命令指定要Tony Mendez出发执行救援任务之前，他就收到过三通匿名的来电。”Sloane翘了翘食指，要求Walker翻开文件，“不如你以你的经验告诉我，这和他掺和进这次任务中有没有关系？”

Walker根本不想理会Sloane的话、更没空去赞赏她准确到可怕的直觉，他打开了文件，一眼都没看，那瞪向Erika Sloane的眼神就像在说“我不想再继续听你放屁了”。他讨厌所有不受他控制摆他一道的人，而Erika Sloane在和他们开完漫长的紧急会议、列出四种可能劫走Lane的人员构成的同时，却没知会特别行动处直接派人把Tony Mendez“请”去了他前两天刚待过的审讯室就是这样一种行为。如果Walker不认识这个被Erika Sloane盯上的幸运儿，她大可以想怎么做就怎么做，但现在这个人是Tony Mendez，情况就完全不同了。

这足以让得知消息的Walker怒火中烧地踹开局长办公室的门。

“如果这个不够有说服力，那我相信Tony Mendez那位代理经纪人最近收到的一笔五万美金的进账能成为他被调查的佐证。” Erika Sloane的语速慢了下来，Walker罕见的叛逆情绪很值得她玩味，她对观察Walker的反应来了兴趣：

“哦对了，与此同时，我注意到他画室里的画被人搬空了，不管内务部怎么认定这不值得小题大做，在我这儿，它就是个能让他被拷进审讯室里的好证据，你觉得呢？”

Walker绷着脸，假装快速地翻了下所谓的材料，他没看进去，因为他不用看也知道事情应当是一个法国人和Kevin Harkins的经纪人以当面交易的方式买下了他的所有画作，这段见面会被摄像头完整地拍下来，所有过程公开透明。如果CIA想通过非法手段查Mendez所得收入，他们也只会从那张支票上查到买家开在加拿大的合法账户。从明面上看，这是不存在任何问题的正常交易，买卖双方包括中间的经纪人都不会因为这个被拷进警车里，FBI不会过问，CIA也无法侵犯这些人的权利——哪怕他们没少干侵犯人权的事，在这件事上，Erika Sloane拿不出任何有力的证据。

“所以你现在问出什么了吗？”Walker都不用知道答案，他还没看在他得知消息前的监控记录，可但凡Erika Sloane能问出点什么，Mendez就不必坐在那儿捏着一张纸翻来覆去地读了。

“没有。”Sloane的表情尖刻了起来，“这重要吗？Solomon Lane二次越狱不是什么小事，我需要从这整件事里揪出一个可疑到足以为事件负责的人。”

Walker把目光重新放到了Sloane那张自以为运筹帷幄的脸上。今天之前，他没有后悔过在议员耳边吹风扶持Erika Sloane成为局长，在当时的情况下，除了她以外，其余备选都和Alan Hunley关系密切——CIA和IMF摒除旧怨成为可以携手合作的伙伴是他最不希望看到的。人在下棋的时候，总得挑一个最好用的棋子，然而此刻，他觉得自己有必要重新考虑Erika Sloane究竟是不是最趁手的棋子了。

“我不认为你把和Jack O'Donnell以及Alan Hunley的私人恩怨掺和进来是个好主意。”Walker说道，这只是在他还能收敛自己脾气的情况下尽可能平和的一个提醒。为什么他的身边到处都是自以为是的情绪化动物？如果这是一种会传染的病症，那Walker觉得自己也在一定程度上受到了这群蠢货的波及。

“有人放出风声，声称即将在白寡妇的年度慈善基金募集活动上竞拍一个钚核，很难说这和Lane的失踪没关系。” Sloane却完全没把Walker的话放在心上，她又拿起份文件对Walker展示着那个被称为“白寡妇”的女人的全部信息，“IMF也从冰岛的服务器里提取到了和巴黎方的通话记录，通过他们追踪到的信号，他们认为John Lark很有可能已经在巴黎了。”

“Lark或者Lane，我想总得有人帮我带回其中一个，如果不能，那他就理应为他的失职负责。”

Sloane抱住双臂，和Walker一起看向了监视器画面，她的用意再明显不过，O'Donnell和Hunley显然会用Lane二度逃脱这件事咬准CIA被间谍渗透、然后将之归罪于Hunley调职后匆忙被任命的Sloane。但要是Sloane先他一步以一早就和这任务有所牵扯的Tony Mendez作为制衡，O'Donnell乃至于Hunley就没法先发制人了。

“还是你希望我对国土安全部和特勤局的人说这是你们特别行动处的错？” Sloane眯住眼睛，试图从Walker的脸上探究出一些有用的讯息。她以为这种威胁对Walker生效才让Walker闭上了嘴。但Walker只是通过理顺思路彻底理解了Erika Sloane的行为，她比O'Donnell和Hunley更快地咬了他们一口。这种手段是Walker这些年在权力中心看到过很多次的戏码，Mendez被扔进那个审讯室待了整整一个小时也确实和他没什么关系。

但Walker现在一点也没法为Sloane没发现他和Mendez的关系感到庆幸。

因为他正打算着要让Sloane发现这件事。

Walker没再和Sloane多讲半句废话，他把文件随手扔在地上直接转身离开，经过电梯的时候，怒气冲冲的Jack O'Donnell正风风火火地从里面跑出来。Walker为Mendez有个还算不错的上司感到欣慰，他放弃了电梯，选择走楼梯，这让他遇到了几个站在楼梯间抽烟的同事。他向他们要了两根烟和一个打火机，走到审讯室门口时，他从门边的警卫腰间拿走了内部对讲机，那之后他停了下来，靠在门边抽掉了其中一根烟。Mendez正坐在和他一墙之隔的椅子上，他不知道他面前那张纸上一大堆文字的创作者既是John Lark也是August Walker，Walker想起监视器屏幕中那个安安静静坐着，语调和神态永远都不慌不忙的Tony Mendez，突然觉得自己最好永远也别让他知道这个真相。

烟雾缭绕开来，Walker用力吸完最后一口，带着燃尽的烟蒂打开了审讯室的门。还坐在Mendez对面的年轻特工慌张地看了眼来人，都不用Walker使眼色，他就抱起面前那一摊文件匆匆忙忙跑了出去。

警卫在外头知趣地替Walker带上了门。Mendez也回头看过来，除了闷得慌以外，Mende应该没受什么苦。可就算这样，Walker还是烦躁得不能自已，因为Mendez坐在惨白灯光下回头看着自己时那种不知所措的模样在他眼里实在很委屈。他在过往的所有深度关系里都算不上是个绝顶好情人，但他也从没让自己的约会对象受过什么苦。

他觉得Mendez正在成为第一个特例。

“你觉得这篇《和平宣言》写得怎么样？”

这个开场白几乎不经Walker思索就脱口而出，这除了能让气氛不那么紧张外，Walker猜自己在内心里还是想弄清楚Mendez对John Lark的态度。

“我觉得这个John Lark很有可能是超级英雄漫画看多了。”Mendez迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，他看着Walker从裤袋里掏出他眼熟的小玩意儿按了一下，把Walker见过很多次的惊讶藏了起来，“这东西看起来很好用。”

“毕竟值十万美元。”Walker把烟蒂弹到地上，想起来他们两个还没在彼此面前抽过烟，他走到Mendez身边，把另外一根烟和打火机放到了他面前，“CIA还在用的干扰仪已经过时了。”

“真了不起。”Mendez拿起Walker带来的小礼物，对讲机里Erika Sloane暴跳如雷喊着的“你们给我进去盯着他”验证了他的想法。他以为下一秒就该有人冲进来把他或者Walker按在桌上了，但是没有，除了点燃的香烟发散出的烟草味道之外，这个审讯室还是那样安静冷漠得瘆人。

“我以为你的表情会更凝重些。”Mendez吐出烟圈，他往右上方看，Walker也正低头迎上他的目光。

“为什么会这么以为？”

“直觉而已。”大抵是觉得自己接下来说的话悲观到可笑，Mendez不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸，“你进来难道不是为了给我机票和护照，告诉我落地后和谁谁谁联系吗？”

“你想做下一个Chris？”

“不想。不过你看，我想调职去鉴定科做全文职，一定程度上就是想避免这种情况的发生。”

Walker又笑了，在这个微微仰视的角度里，Mendez才发觉Walker笑的时候露出的那一小截虎牙让他看起来分外迷人。

“我不会让你变成那样的。”Walker拿过Mendez夹着的烟，叼到嘴边抽了一口。

“哪样？”

“我不会让你改头换面去印度生活的。”Mendez伸过手，想把烟要回来，Walker不但躲开了、还故意把手臂举高到Mendez够不到的程度，“你相信我吗？”

“我不知道，我们只约过两次会。”Mendez不满地抿住了唇，“而且我两次都没吃饱。”

“下一次我会争取让你吃饱的。”Walker的怒火完全被Mendez浇熄了，他把烟还给Mendez，垂着的左手也顺势拉住了Mendez的右手。

“还会有下一次？”Mendez看了看被轻轻握住的手，没有要甩开的想法。

Walker这下确定Mendez真的不是个乐观主义者了，他为自己发掘了两人又一共同点感到开心，“你认为不会再有了？”

“我确实担心过。”Mendez抬起屁股伸手捞了捞，把烟抢了回来，他慢慢吸了一口，这才又问，“马里兰州的中餐厅？”

他记得Walker在电话里是这么提到的，他原本不抱期待，但是——天啊，他现在真想尝尝味道是不是真的如Walker夸奖的那样好。

“嗯。”Walker没给Mendez抽完烟的机会，他把烟又拿了回来，抬脚开始往门外走，“等我们从巴黎回来以后就去。”

Mendez的视线跟着Walker移动，门外也在这时喧闹起来，Mendez能听到Erika Sloane在不满的训斥，听起来她好像是被几个人拦下来了。

“又要去巴黎？”Mendez这才反应过来Walker说的话，“我们？”

Walker没给出任何回答，他一手夹着烟，一手插进裤袋里用皮鞋踢了踢门，门应着这声音被识相地拉开了，Erika Sloane骂了句脏话，凶狠的表情看起来像是要立刻把Walker撕碎。

“我和Tony Mendez一起去巴黎。”Walker一步一步走近Sloan，先前负责拦下局长的警卫们退开了，“但我只带我挑的人一起出发。”

Sloane后退了两步，她瞬间就整理好了自己的失态，气势同样不减：

“那我希望你这次也能满载而归。”

Walker绷直了唇，没再说话，他掸了掸烟灰，接着将他和Mendez一起抽过的那根烟摁灭在了Sloane背后的墙上。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Mendez将背挺直，小心地扫了眼军用直升机中除他和Walker之外的其余数十张陌生面孔。和O'Donnell的通话还未中断，O'Donnell还在手机那头交代着这次任务的大致情况。现在是凌晨两点，他们出发得很急，Mendez才跟着带他出来的人去到顶楼平台，Sloane就在一旁要求他们准备起飞了。必要的资料看起来都在Walker那儿，紧张的气氛之下，Mendez什么也没带就随着被搬上飞机的武器一起飞向了巴黎。

“他们都是特别行动处的。”

注意到Mendez的眼神，捧着笔记本在忙的Walker停下了手上的部署计划对他解释道，“到巴黎后视情况还会有当地的支援。”

“我们先去和IMF碰头？”

Mendez跟着电话里O'Donnell交代的“到达巴黎后先去和IMF碰头”问道。Walker点点头，自从上一次针对IMF的听证会过后，IMF被要求和CIA共享全部信息，所以，这显然又是一次双方都不情不愿的联合行动。

“我和Hunley联系过了，”为了让Mendez安心似的，O'Donnell特意补充了一句，“当地的作战小组也会随时待命。”

和CIA的想法不同，O'Donnell为这次又是和IMF联合作战感到庆幸，他相信有他的老朋友在，Mendez的安全不成问题，在不希望出现什么让他俩都不太好处理的岔子这个目标上，他俩也是完全一致的。

Mendez对着手机应了声，他觉得自己可能只是因为有些困才会比平时反应迟钝。这也不能怪他，没人能在大半夜被CIA特工架去问上一堆稀奇古怪的问题后还保持着精神饱满的亢奋状态，何况他的职业生涯里，待在办公室的时间远远超过出外勤的时间。他想Erika Sloane也是考虑到这点才主张把他重新丢进这个危险系数极高的任务里，从各方面来说，他都能成为一个很好的替罪羊。

“我能和August Walker聊两句吗？”Mendez还在分心，在办公室里来回打着转的O'Donnell却突然说道。Mendez张了张嘴，还没想好怎么做，听到了O'Donnell这句话的Walker就已经把他的手机接了过来。

“这里Walker。”Walker简明扼要地说，好在另一边的O'Donnell的回话也很干脆：

“我觉得我们谁都不想搞砸这次的任务。”

抛开年纪，D'onnell和Walker如今在CIA的职级不相上下，但比起August Walker，他还是更熟悉Ethan Hunter。那位能让Hunley毫无怨言从CIA离开的传奇特工身上的正义感让他要命地执著，这也就意味着，他现在只能寄希望于August Walker真的能在有IMF介入的情况下带点什么回CIA了。他此前一直不太待见August Walker的很大一部分原因是因为他认为Walker和Sloane是一伙的，不过在听闻了Walker踹门、闯进审讯室等种种惊人行为后，他觉得自己可以试着对Walker多点指望了。

“当然。”Walker并不是因为自己现在正与Jack O'Donnell站在同一阵线才这么说，钚核本就是他势在必得的，只是Sloane的捣乱让他不得不亲自出面蹚浑水——他原本可以坐在办公室里收到IMF取回第二枚钚核的好消息，经过一些简单的交接手续后，这枚钚核会和第一枚一样一起收进他的抽屉。

“没什么要说的话我就先……”

见手机里没再有什么声音，Mendez从Walker手中把它拿了回来，他的指尖触到了Walker的，那种微热却短暂的触感让Walker下了现在这样跑一趟虽然打乱了他的计划但也没那么差的结论。

“抱歉。”他等着Mendez挂断电话才对他说。回顾起来，Walker认为自己还是在不自觉的情况下犯了自以为是的错，不仅如此，一时不受控的情绪化行为也是他极有必要自我检讨的错误。想到这些，Walker合上笔记本，扭过头认认真真盯住了Mendez。

“什么？”

比起不解，Mendez的反应更像是在提醒Walker这儿还有其他人，有些话不必急着在这种地方说，但Walker没理会Mendez委婉的警告，跟着说道：

“我应该考虑得更周到些的。”

“我没看出我现在会坐在这里和你有关。”见Walker一副不用在意其他人的反应，Mendez也就不再躲避这个稍微有些私隐的话题。他发现自己好像越来越信任August Walker所展示出的能力了，就好像如果他说没关系，那就真的一切都不会往糟糕的方向发展，他和Walker还没真的彼此了解到这么深入的地步，暗暗的，Mendez希望这不会成为一种盲目的依赖。

“我想这具体原因，恐怕得追溯到五年前O'Donnell和Sloane第一次在国防部长面前吵架。”

Walker难得在板了两个多小时的脸后被Mendez的话逗笑了，他动动脖子，无心再工作。Mendez正安静地坐在他旁边，在袭来的困倦中努力保持着清醒，如果飞机上只有他们两人，这种静谧平和的感觉会更让Walker舒服。见Mendez默不作声地睁着眼睛，Walker把电脑放到一边，伸过胳膊拉住Mendez 的手。Walker那群训练有素的伙计们有的埋头组装着枪，有的在仰着头小憩，总之他们谁也没朝Walker和Mendez这儿看。这让Mendez也打消了不多的顾虑，他舔舔下唇，没被Walker拉住的另一只手则搭上了肚子：

“真想去你说过的中餐厅啊。”他歪歪脑袋，又想到什么轻笑了声，“我们和巴黎是不是太有缘分了？”

Walker唇角弯开了更大的弧度。

“不是什么好的缘分，”他说，“而且我也饿了，不过我现在最想来个汉堡。”

“谁不是呢。”

两个人一起笑了起来，Mendez放松了一下有些僵硬的肩背。Walker没有放开手，也没有握得更紧，它就只是松松垮垮地搭在那儿，让Mendez在迷迷糊糊睡过去的途中还能清晰感知到那只干燥的、带着些茧子的手正存在于他的身旁。

等他们一行十余人各自分散在酒店和安全屋安顿下来天已经亮了，Mendez在酒店房间睡了一会儿，醒来的时候Walker正敞开腿坐在沙发上敲着键盘心不在焉地啃着汉堡。Mendez没有立刻闹出动静让Walker注意他，他翻了个身，侧躺的角度刚好能欣赏Walker潦草吃汉堡的全过程。这是他第一次近距离观察August Walker工作中的状态，总是紧着个额头的他比平时还要更气势迫人一些。在Mendez眼里，Walker几乎就是那种一旦下达命令就完全不容商量的类型，更可怕的是，他看起来根本就不会拍着桌子对你动怒、你也不可能从他身上看到破口大骂的失态，他外露的强势几乎能让人瞬间打消与之争执的冲动。想到这里，Mendez突然很想看看Walker若是与下属意见冲突时会怎么表现。

“要是你的想法和你部门的其他人不一致，你会怎么做？”直到开口说话，Mendez才注意到自己早就又饿又渴了，他起身想要找水喝，那头Walker也放下了手上的工作：

“我没有遇到过这种情况。” 他把食物的包装纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶后也站起了身，视线跟着Mendez的行动轨迹移动，很了解Mendez意图似的，他提示Mendez道，“水在冰柜里。”

Mendez从小冰柜里拿出了瓶装水，快速灌了半瓶后，他继续追着Walker问：

“怎么可能。”

“怎么不可能？”Walker不明白为什么Mendez睡了一觉后突然对他产生了这么大的兴趣，总之这成为了他紧张工作之余的一点放松——一面要想办法和白寡妇联系上安排当天的会面、一面又要精心部署届时酒店内外的安排确保不露出破绽实在让才睡了两个小时的他有点头疼，“我可真是没想到你睡醒后第一件关心的事会是这个。”

“有我的汉堡吗？”Mendez随便揉了把头发，不怎么在乎自己乱糟糟的形象，“我好像应该先关心这个。”

Walker轻摇着头笑了笑，又回身从口袋里拿出一个巨无霸对Mendez晃了晃，“附近只有麦当劳。”

“嗯，我刚刚就闻出来了。”Mendez恍惚觉得自己在Walker面前的话开始多到了可怕的程度，他和Walker都不是特别有幽默感的人，但撞在一起，就好像总有打不完的趣，“所以你到底会怎么做？”

他剥开包装纸，在Walker刚刚坐着的位置上坐下，Walker扭头看他，蓬乱的毛发和仍然惺忪的眼神让Mendez看上去像个超巨型的毛绒玩具。完全没经过什么思索和犹豫，他伸过手帮忙理了一下Mendez的发顶，Mendez没什么反应，专注于手中的汉堡，这让Walker因为物化Mendez而产生的隐隐歉意立刻消失殆尽。

“最多就是和Sloane那样，那是我的极限了。”Walker确实没说谎，因为那些人总是在反对他之前就被他觉察出了不对劲，对于所有会阻碍他行动的人，他都有自己的一套预防性措施，“你呢？你会怎么做？”

“我会想，去他妈的，然后挂断O'Donnell的电话，做我认为该做的。” Mendez咽下嘴里的食物，喉咙口隐隐约约发出了满足的咕噜声，Walker没忍住，又伸手把他翘在额顶的头发捋回了他的额头前。

“O'Donnell会因此对你妥协？”

“至少德黑兰的那次行动，如果没有O'Donnell的支持，我没法顺利把人带回来。”Mendez停下咀嚼，认真叙述道，就算他默认Walker早就把他能查阅到的资料都翻了个底朝天，他也还是收不住此刻的倾诉欲，他想和Walker聊聊，隐隐约约的，他觉得Walker也这么想：

“在离开德黑兰的前一天晚上，O'Donnell从电话里告知我白宫取消了这次计划，如果我仍执意要带他们去机场，一旦身份暴露，我们甚至可能会被当场斩首。” 

Walker当然知道那次著名的使馆人员撤离事件，他最早对匿名英雄Tony Mendez的认识就来源于此。Mendez的语速很慢，仍有些哑的嗓音也分外柔和，这让Walker有一种奇异的安定。

“于是我灌了半瓶酒，天亮前，我给O'Donnell打了通电话，告诉他不管发生什么我都一定要把他们带回美国，这些人是我的责任，我必须要把他们带出来。”

“听起来你对威胁上司很有一套。” 

“要不是他当时坚持的态度，很难想象最后会发生什么。”Mendez对O'Donnell的感激发自内心，在这样一间国家级情报机构能和自己的上司成为好友是不容易的事，“不是所有人都像我这么幸运的。”

Walker看着这个充满勇气的男人，中情局不乏像Tony Mendez这样满是责任感正义感、真的想为这个世界带去些好的改变的特工，但就如Mendez所言，这群人之中，像Mendez一样如此幸运的少之又少。

“我也有过一个好上司，只可惜他不怎么走运。”Walker难免在这种时候想起了已逝的故人，说完，他还为自己被触发的多愁善感笑了一下。这很罕见，因为在以前的所有约会里都只能、也必须是一个高级会计，他不能如实讲述自己的过往、谈论自己的工作，他在约会中的所有话题都只能在谎言的基础上展开——并不是说他现在就多么诚实，只是比起从前，现在这样的相处显然让他更自在。

见Mendez不出声，只是垂着眼睛格外安静地瞧着自己，Walker才又指指Mendez吃了两口就没再动过的汉堡说道：

“你好像不怎么喜欢麦当劳。”

“还好。”Mendez重新把汉堡送到嘴边吃了起来，这同时他站了起来，把位置还给Walker，“你继续忙。”

“没什么要忙的。”Walker伸了个懒腰，他闭上眼睛整个人往后倒，脸上这才露出一点疲态。Mendez慢慢动着腮帮，猜想他大概只在自己睡着的期间眯了一会儿、也可能从头到尾都没合眼？

“那你不考虑睡一会儿？”

“不。”Walker摇摇后仰的头，眼睛仍闭着，“IMF的人马上就要到了。”

“在他们来之前你还是有时间休息一下的。”Mendez觉得自己有点唠叨了，这或许代表他对Walker的在意正在加深，也可能什么都不代表，无论如何，Mendez这会儿非常想要在这件小事上坚持。Walker因为Mendez再次的强调睁开眼睛，他把头倒向Mendez那边，笑眯眯的目光里颇有些深意：

“你是不是有点太关心我了？”

Mendez尚不明白Walker非要跟Sloane较劲然后跟来这里的必要，他们只约过两次会而已。Walker本来不该在这里的，不是吗？但Mendez脑子里不知哪根神经抽了抽，说出口的却是：

“不可以吗？” Mendez觉得于他们两人目前的关系而言，他的回答并不是很合适，这么说实在太像调情，他们也还在执行任务的途中，考虑到这种种因素，他都必须更专业些才对。可从嘴里冒出来的话像是不需经过任何思考，他根本刹不住车：

“我们都约过两次会了。” 

果不其然，Walker突然变得有些黏黏糊糊的视线应证了Mendez对自己这番话做出的、不合适的评价。然而已经来不及补救了，因为Walker轻轻推了他一把，要求他往边上挪挪，Mendez不明所以地照做了。他的屁股刚在沙发最边缘安顿下来，Walker就蹬掉拖鞋，整个人在沙发上斜躺下来，他将头搁在了Mendez的大腿上，一点也不见生分地说了句“那就听你的”。

Mendez的愣神很短，等反应过来Walker做了什么时，他也只是低头对着枕在他大腿上的那颗脑袋无声地笑了笑，接着把自己吃汉堡的声响放到了最低。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Walker不知道自己睡了多久，不过就自己猛地弹起来而Mendez还乖乖坐在那个位置没走动过这个情况来看，他的这场小憩不会超过三十分钟。Mendez原本正后仰着头迷迷瞪瞪地犯着懒，感觉到腿上不小的动静，他也跟着立刻恢复了清醒：

——“怎么了？”

——“我睡了多久？”

两个人看着对方，Walker比Mendez先笑了，他指指房间门，提醒Mendez注意听走廊里的动静，“IMF的人应该到了。”

Mendez便“噢”了一声，他拍了拍有些发麻的腿后边站起身边走向房门，其间他比了两根手指回答了Walker的问题。门铃声精准地在Mendez摸上门把手时传来，Mendez调整了一下脸部表情，在拉开门的瞬间就看到了同样刚调整好表情的Benji。大概是见来开门的是Mendez，Benji脸上的笑也不再那么应付了，他用力地抱了抱Mendez，然后提着手上的大包小包走了进去；Luther紧随其后，他轻轻拍了拍Mendez的背算作打招呼；Ethan跟在他的后头，而Mendez没有见过、不过显然和IMF是一路的另一位女士紧随他其后，等一行人都涌进房间，Mnedez才开始庆幸这是间以Walker的生活标准而定的豪华套房以至于不会因此显得拥挤。Benji几乎是刚放下电脑就从包里掏出了各种Mendez看不懂的小物价和Luther一起摆弄起来，那边的Walker搓了把脸，接着精神抖擞地站了起来，他显然想先开头说些什么的，但风尘仆仆的Ethan也一刻不停地立即进入了工作状态：

“Hunley说CIA要求让Mendez扮演John Lark出席今晚的酒会？”

被点到名字的Mendez吃了一惊，连他自己都不知道他的顶头上司已经给他安排好了这样的任务。他还没能问问Walker为什么刚才不早点告诉他，Ethan又不容反驳似的立刻说道：

“但我们的计划是先找到John Lark，然后控制住他，接着用我们的机器制作出人皮面具再由我和白寡妇碰面。”

Mendez和正看过来的Ethan对视了一眼，他走上前几步，正准备接话说其实他也可以胜任，有没有人皮面具都没问题——比起担心自己是否违抗了局长的命令，他更想让Ethan明白没必要在这种时候和CIA作对，但Walker先扬起了手，接着再次告诉Mendez联合作战确实是个双方都一厢情愿的妄想：

“不行。”

所有人都停下了手里的事情朝Walker看过来了。比起上一次总是待在一旁一副暗中审视的模样，这次的Walker明摆着从作风到决心都有了巨大的改变，不管IMF认不认他做指挥官，他反正已经把派头明明白白摆了出来：

“任何人扮演John Lark都有可能导致我们最后无法顺利拿到钚核，为了确保万无一失，我们必须将John Lark和钚核一起拿下。”Walker这番话不仅是在表明他不同意任何人去扮演John Lark——Ethan和Mendez都不行，他更是在表示Erika Sloane早前做出的安排都是狗屁，在这里，别人信服也好不信服也好，一切都得由他来定夺。并且，他看起来压根不怕Sloane和他秋后算账。

“不会有这种风险。”Ethan沉着的地解释着，他接过Benji捣鼓到的一个针管，仿佛在示意他们有这玩意儿就能一切顺利，“没人见过John Lark，这意味着我们只要在控制John Lark后按照他的原定计划去完成交易即可。”

“既然这么说，那我们可以省略人皮面具这个步骤。”Mendez尽可能不那么突兀地跟在Ethan后头说道，“我完全可以成为John Lark取到钚核。”

Ethan扭过头，朝Mendez露出了一个“我理解你的善意”的神情，Mendez猜想他俩估计得就这问题好好讨论上一阵的时候，Walker却弯腰把他的工作电脑打开了，他举着笔记本，把屏幕朝向站在他对面的众人：

“你们怎么确定你们到时找到的，一定是真的John Lark？就凭一个手机信号？”Walker重重地敲击了两下回车，一方面他有些不忿于IMF对他的低估，他想知道是怎样的无知才会让这帮特工认为令人闻风色变的John Lark居然是和Solomon Lane一样喜欢抛头露面的蠢货；另一方面，他很不甘心自己要为明明养着一帮废物的CIA正名，“必须要指出一个严重错误的信息，在现实中，并不是没人见过John Lark”

快速闪动的屏幕跟着Walker的话停住，数十张陌生脸孔排列组合出的图表展示在大家眼前，如果他们有心一一深入追查，会发现这些好不容易被卫星和监控捕捉到的人几乎都是特勤局那份长长的“总统威胁名单”上曾经的重点人物，他们对总统和一些高官的潜在威胁直到被“证实”死亡才停止。不过John Lark是通过何种渠道招揽自己的部下不是这会儿的重点，他把电脑朝Ethan递过去，语气中对这些特工们的轻蔑也难以克制：

“你真的以为只有你们IMF在做事？”

尽管他更想问一问Ethan Hunter是不是真的以为他会蠢到留下个可追踪的信号还跑来巴黎招摇过市，但他并不会步上Lane因为洋洋得意而走上的老路，他有的是时间来和IMF斗智斗勇。

“你应该早点跟我们分享。”Benji小跑两步过来像捧着宝贝一样把电脑从Ethan手中接过去，“你们CIA太没有合作精神了。”

一个前CIA技术人员说这样的话听起来实在很滑稽，只可惜Walker不能表露他对这番抱怨的赞同，他必须绷着一张脸、恪尽职守地扮演着CIA拥护者的形象：

“我没有收到过这样的命令。”Walker坐下了，他知道自己的话会变得有说服力，所以他拿起Mendez喝剩的小半瓶水，悠闲地喝了一口，“你们怎么确保John Lark这次的扮演者之前没有和白寡妇碰过面？猜想一下，如果白寡妇发现这个John Lark在身材、语气和行为上都和之前见过的有出入，场面会变得多不受控制？”

“所以我们要保证今晚的交易能顺利进行。”一直站在Ethan身侧一直没说过话的女士终于出声了，Mendez搜索了一下记忆，猜想她就是那位MI6的特工IlSA，“Ethan，他说的没错，你们必须确保能拿到钚核。”

“纠正你一下，是我们要拿到钚核。”Walker意味深长地“唔”了一声，像是想到什么似的又问，“说真的，你认为让MI6也搅和进来真的好吗？”

“我已经不是MI6的了。”IlSA冷冷说了一句，看起来不打算解释更多。 IlSA目前看起来和这所有的计划都没太大关系，这并不能让Walker对她掉以轻心，过后他会好好研究这位能潜伏在Lane身边两年的特工到底有什么本事。眼下，他得先着手今晚的大事。他承认，除了要确保他安排的诱饵能顺利拿到钚核之外，不让Mendez掺和进这种危险的情况中是他的另外一部分私心。

“那么我们在交易完成前什么都不能做咯？”Benji的手指在键盘上飞快忙碌着，他发出一个惊叹后，也把屏幕展示给大家看，“顺便一提，这些‘John Lark’们危险系数可真够高的。”

大家顺着Benji的话都往那儿看了一眼，这些前特战队员惊人的履历和注明了“可能死亡”的标识让Mendez瞬间有一种似曾相识的感觉，他下意识地把眼神挪去了Walker身上，不过又端着电脑在敲击什么的Walker并没有注意到：

“我已经安排好了今晚行动小队到时的位置。”Walker点开巴黎大皇宫的内部示意图，在他们要进入的那个私人会客厅，有超过二十个红点遍布周围。Mendez这下大概知道Walker在自己睡觉的期间到底在忙什么了，除了制定未经Erika Sloane同意的新计划、他还临时调派了当地的后援力量，也或者他还做了一些Mendez永远无法真正弄清但绝对会引起他怀疑的事，只是，这些怀疑在他这里似乎正在慢慢变得无足轻重。

“我们以提前设计好的身份各自进入会客厅，你们要和我共享对John Lark的追踪信号，在确认他拿到钚核前，我们不可以打草惊蛇。”

“为什么你好像很笃定他们一定会在晚宴上完成交易？”Ilsa指出了这点，这也是在场其他人同样在考虑的，如果钚核到时并没有出现，那他们的按兵不动是否就代表了他们错失了假扮John Lark的最佳时机？

“因为根据我们的追踪，那些John Lark都只会露一次面，”Walker一点也不介意向这群特工透露今晚对“他”来说有多重要这样一个讯息，“如果不是为了亲自完成重要的交易，我们根本追寻不到他的踪迹，毫无疑问，今晚也是一样。”

要么是无法接受Walker这副最高指挥官的命令口吻，要么是在思索Walker这个计划的可行性，总之，Ethan皱了皱眉头，并没有立刻提出反对。倒是一旁的Benji在研究完那一堆John Lark后提出了异议：

“所以我们现在的行动变成保护John Lark了？不管他是真的假的？”

“你明明清楚他一定是假的。”Walker斜睨过去，微微抽了一下的嘴角如同在嘲讽IMF小队的犹豫不决，“所以他必须活着，只有他活着，才能成为找到John Lark的唯一突破口。”

在Walker这种听起来很是为大局着想的说辞中，IMF和CIA第一次达成了一致。

Mendez翻来覆去地研究着Benji给他的单反相机，在他惊叹于这台体型轻巧的相机其实还是一台监听范围可达数百米的监听设备时，系好了领结的Walker也朝Mendez看了过来：

“如果每年国务院拨给CIA的研发经费能达到IMF的一半，我想历任局长就不会把IMF视为眼中钉了。”

Mendez应声看过去，他本想接着和Walker讨论这些有趣的恩怨，不过刚撇过头，他就被Walker新换上的行头吸引了。不同于他仅仅架了副眼镜挂个相机的“伪装”，Walker完全可称得上是改头换面，这身随着那几箱武器一起运来的白色西装绝对是Walker的私人服装，合身的剪裁和高级面料是肉眼可见的价值不菲。它让Walker看起来优雅，稳重，骇人的肌肉被很好地包裹起来，只展示给他人比例完美的身形，别在左侧领边的白玫瑰则恰到好处的削弱了Walker身上掩盖不住的侵略性。在今天之前，Mendez从未看过Walker西装革履的模样。

“你看起来就像个真的艺术品商人。”出于某种可笑的自尊，Mendez不想夸赞得太露骨，Walker扬了扬眉毛，没戳穿Mendez流连在他身上的眼神所泄露出的赞赏。同为雄性，这种目光自然立刻就让Walker不自觉地骄傲了起来：

“我本来就是。”Walker整理着袖口说道，“你可能不知道，不久前我还收购了一位很有潜力的美国作家的全部画作。”

单独相处的时间越久，Mendez就越能发现Walker与平时的状态截然不同的幽默感——或者说是调情的能力？相对于Walker而言，Mendez承认自己在这方面稍显笨拙了一些。所以他没接这个话茬，而是顺势说起了他眼下最关心的问题：

“我可以对你制定的任务计划表达不满吗？”

“呣，在我这儿，你当然拥有这个权利。”Walker来了兴致似的抱住双臂靠上了落地镜，他扫了一眼Mendez的打扮，暗色系的风衣让他看起来不算扎眼，不过那双粗镜框的眼睛挡住了他漂亮的眼睛很是令Walker可惜。他的话里传达的另一层意思自然是“这种权利也只有你可以享受”，Mendez没空为这点感动，他摘下眼镜，要求公事公办的态度也摆了出来：

“我既然来到这儿了，你就不能让我只是待着，就算我不能按照Sloane的要求伪装成John Lark，我也不能只是当个人形监听器。”

“我也只能待着。”Walker扯了下领结，刚刚某个瞬间，他很想抢过Mendez手中的相机捕捉下他那一刻的神情，不管是无意识咬了一下唇的动作还是刘海之下隐约堆起的褶皱，Walker都觉得它们很是值得被记录：

“在那个‘John Lark’和钚核一起出现之前，也许为了不那么可疑，我还得掏点钱出来。”

“可现在的情况很像是目标出现之后我也只能待着。”Mendez不太接受Walker这番“安抚”，“既然我也要扮成宾客入场，那我想我至少能在骚乱发生后疏散无辜的群众。”

“我本来也是这么安排的。”Walker极有耐心，就像在说他完全理解Mendez不需要人保护的独立心态，“尽量减少无关人士伤亡是我们的工作之一。”

“我没有任何瞧不起你的意思。”为了防止Mendez误会，Walker继续说道，“在我眼里，Tony Mendez是一位拥有卓越能力的特工，他在某些领域的成就让人望尘莫及——但那是在没有硝烟的特定领域，我只是认为一旦涉及到枪战和肉搏的部分，我还是有必要以保证你的安全为前提制定相应的对策。”

Walker这番话很能让人信服，不过Mendez迎上Walker的视线，很难说清他接受了这种安排是因为这番话很在理、还是因为对方透蓝的眼中情真意切的保护欲。他不想把和Walker的私人关系扯进任务中，这会是特工在执行任务时的大忌，然而当理智和情感无法经由大脑的控制各自归位时，他们两个都不知不觉在一定程度上越过了这条禁忌线。

“需要的话，我可以掩护你们。”

Mendez耸耸肩，没有要继续抗争的意思。Walker走向他，他右手揽过Mendez，在两个人胸膛轻轻相贴的那刻，Walker垂着的左手绕去了Mendez的背后，轻轻地拍了下他的屁股：

“顺便，我觉得你还能教一下IMF的人，怎么样让自己看起来别那么像人人喊打的美国特工。”

这一次，被揩油的Mendez没有了想往Walker的脸上揍一拳的冲动，甚至于，他开始怀疑之前的自己到底是为什么，才会觉得这张英俊的脸又欠揍、又讨嫌的？


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Mendez从来没觉得IMF的成员看起来太像美工特工有什么问题，再者，美国特工在国际上的名声不好也不是IMF造成的。就他所见识过的场面来看，包括Ethan在内的所有人都确实大可不必把心思花在伪装上。和CIA要考虑到国家层面所以总是顾虑重重、瞻前顾后的风格不同，IMF更偏向于干脆利落解决问题。这种有着天壤之别的做事风格是IMF和CIA多年来互相看不顺眼的源头，在此基础上，Mendez理解Walker瞧不上IMF的态度，这不足以让他疑惑，要说有什么让他想不通的，那可能只是他隐隐约约认为Walker不喜欢IMF和他本身是在为CIA效命没有任何关系。这不是什么特别需要琢磨出个原因的问题，因为对Mendez来说，这不过是和August Walker有关的谜题里相当不起眼的一个。神奇的是，他们俩的关系并没有因为这些谜团而变得不纯粹，比起被这些疑惑困扰，Mendez却反而被这些疑惑吸引了。从最开始就是，那些围绕在Walker周身的迷雾虽然也在他心中缓慢扩张——Mendez注意到了，他只是在潜意识里一次又一次主动忽略了而已。也许它们最后会慢慢下沉，成为压在Mendez心头的一块大石让他进退两难，这种未知的忧虑让Mendez说不清自己是开始珍视这段仍处于萌芽阶段的关系还是已经比自己以为的更在意Walker了，总之就目前而言，他不准备、也不愿意太把这团迷雾当回事。事实上，在大家认真应对晚上的任务时自己却分心想到了私事已经让Mendez极有罪恶感了，所以他及时收回了思绪，重新将精神集中回眼前。

“你真的准备听那家伙的话然后一整晚按兵不动？”

Benji和Ethan挨在一起啃着汉堡，Luther捧着个电脑在敲敲打打，直到Benji代替所有人问出了这个问题，Luther才瞥眼看了过去。Mendez对此也很好奇，作为IMF和CIA唯一的沟通桥梁，他比谁都要担心Ethan晚上又会做出些出其不意的举动。

“我们可以先去见白寡妇。”Ilsa边拆着枪，边替Ethan回答，和之前开会时截然不同，她现在看起来似乎不打算把Walker的计划当回事了，她是MI6的，她本就不受控于任何人：“我有的是办法盘问出她和John Lark联系时的各种细节。”

“你刚刚可不是这么说的。”Benji叫了一声，Ilsa睨过去，委婉地提醒他几小时前那场讨论到底是开会还是更像被动接受指令：

“难道让你们在这儿做无用的争论能产生任何结果吗？”

“如果她不肯配合呢？”Ethan皱了皱眉，好似并不同意Ilsa的想法，“把事情闹大只会打草惊蛇，我们还不清楚白寡妇在本地有多少势力。”

“那就是还得按照Walker的计划行动。”Benji撇撇嘴，更赞同Ethan的想法，“所以我和Mendez只要一起尽职地当个小报记者就行了。”

Mendez冲Benji点了点头。他会坐在这儿不是因为他被Walker“派来”做指导老师，他就是想确保这次合作不要再那么坎坷，可以的话，最好别再出现惊天动地的、让他需要写上三十页报告的大场面。Benji放下汉堡，从手边捞起一个袋子扔给Mendez，那里面是一堆Mendez看不懂的东西，要不是Ethan跟着提醒了一句“这些可以用来防身”，Mendez还以为自己除了做人形监听器之外又能派上其他用场了。

“你是怎么忍受和Augusu Walker一起工作的？”Benji用眼神瞟了眼右侧示意他即将说一些有关于隔壁房间那位住客的坏话，“我快被他身上的官僚气搞疯了，Mendez，透露点消息吧，他是不是已经瞄准中情局局长这个位置了？”

“那你是没和Erika Sloane打过交道。”Mendez淡淡笑了笑，巧妙地转移了话题，他不介意别人对Walker有负面的评价，只是他不太想参与其中，他对Walker有自己的看法，那是完全不同的立场和视角，他不会与人分享，“一般情况下，我和Walker在工作上没有交集。”

“那还挺好的，我觉得那家伙是中情局最难相处的刺儿头了。”Benji嘬掉沾在手指上的蛋黄酱，又接着问，“对了，我真的很想知道你们CIA掌握了多少John Lark的资料？”

在得到了更多的信息后，Benji对John Lark的兴趣更大了，他眨巴着眼睛看向Mendez，真诚地发问。Mendez耸着肩膀摊了摊手，也同样诚实地告诉他们这些机密他无权接触。要不是Lane绑架了Benji和Walker，他可能根本不会掺和到这整件事中，他和Walker会像以前一样身处同一个机构却未曾谋面，他不会因此有什么损失，但如果真的这样发生了，Mendez猜想自己一定会感到遗憾。

“你们不觉得很可疑吗？”Benji有理有据地继续阐述道，“John Lark挑选的替身们都是特勤局监控中的重点对象，那可是最高安全级别的机密。”

“就像Lane是MI6的人一样，John Lark要么就是特勤局内部的人，要么就是其他安全机构的人，CIA，FBI什么什么的，这毫无疑问。”Ilsa作为过来人率先说出了自己的理解，“最让人头疼的就是你们美国居然有那么多政府机构。”

“多的超乎你的想象。”Ethan说完站了起来，他走到Mendez面前，从他面前的袋子里捞出了两支笔递给Mendez：

“电击笔。别小看它，很管用。”

Ethan在Mendez面前简单演示了一下，鉴于这种武器还在Mendez的理解范围内（至少不像Walker那个神通广大的信号干扰器让他那么费解），Mendez收下了Ethan的好意。他刚想打趣说自己在攻击性上虽然有所欠缺，但他绝对可以保证自己在混乱时可以靠自己全身而退不会成为任何人的累赘，Ethan就抬手按住了他的肩：

“我向Hunley承诺过一定会保证你的安全。”

“其实Wal……”

Mendez在意识到自己正要脱口而出的是“Walker不会让我出什么问题”后顿住了。他清楚地感觉到那种盲目的信赖还是形成了，快得令他自己都感到了慌张。

“嘿，别担心，绝对不会再发生上一次的状况了。”Benji没注意到Mendez的走神，他跟在Ethan后面也对救过他好几次的人承诺。因为提到了上一次的突发状况，Benji继续顺口说道，“听Hunley说你会在这儿是因为Erika Sloane觉得你和John Lark有某种联系？我猜她是疯了。而且我得说，不管August Walker有多不讨人喜欢，他至少比只会坐在办公室发号施令的新任局长有用多了。”

一边说着，Benji一边又抱过电脑给Mendez看Walker发给IMF的另一张大皇宫内外结构图，在外部待命的狙击手的位置被精确地标注了出来，就连房顶都没放过。由Walker安排的人简直是从里到外在确保着他们的安全，不管Benji自认和Walker有多不对盘（哪怕他们是一起被绑架过的“交情”），就事论事来说，他至少是个能做点实事的人。

“他居然还准备了一组拆弹专家——好吧，虽然他不信任IMF让我有点不爽，不过我们也不介意来个双重保障。”Benji直言不讳道，在他的想法里，有Ethan Hunter在的场合，谁还会操心任务完不成？有Luther在的地方，谁还用担心发生爆炸？Benji总是想不明白为什么CIA这么多年来始终不肯承认IMF有多优秀，也正因此，信任他们并态度友好的Mendez在他眼里简直是CIA的异类。

“别忘了，这种安排会造成另外一个问题，”Luther缓缓开口，“到时我们抓住的假Lark该给谁处置？”

Ethan隐晦地和Luther交换了一个眼神，Mendez假装没看到的同时这才想起自己之前没问过Walker这方面的问题，Walker安排得滴水不漏所传递的另一层意思就是他不打算给IMF任何机会——即使在他们连个Solomon Lane都关不住的情况下。

“等Hunley的指令。”

Ethan飞快地结束了这个会引发尴尬的问题，而Mendez相当感谢他，因为他发现，自己已经很难再像刚认识Walker时那样带着对IMF的私人感情站边了。他甚至在想，如果需要他表态的话，他恐怕会无条件支持Walker的决定。他从一种不客观过渡到了另一种不客观，而这和先前的盲目信任一样，正在逐渐让他产生全新的担忧，因为当他第一次走进Walker的办公室接受了请他吃晚餐的提议时，他并没有预想过不久之后，他和Walker的关系会走向如此让他措手不及的地步。

他们在慈善晚宴开始后按计划分批进入了私人宴会厅，John Lark的信号早在他们到达之前就已经在大皇宫内部了，不过那个信号始终不太稳定，它总是突然地在某处出现几秒后又迅速消失。Benji推测John Lark或是白寡妇方面在大皇宫内部安装了信号屏蔽仪，这对他们来说其实是个积极的讯号，否则的话，让他们一进来就顺利找到自己的目标看起来也太像个陷阱了。越是确定对方也是有备而来，他们反而越觉得安全。

在环绕了场内几圈之后，停下来的Mendez开始靠在一根柱子旁，那儿是一个能在嘈杂的场内最大程度发挥监听器效用的好地方，他站在那儿，却并没闲着，他依然如同一个真的小报记者那样饶有兴趣地拍摄着可能成为新闻点的各路名人；Benji看起来像他一位不务正业的同事，正吊儿郎当地来回晃荡着寻找合胃口的甜品；和他们保持着通讯的Luther在大皇宫后巷里的车子上时刻准备着，而Ethan和Ilsa不出Walker意料地端着副“我就是个特工”的模样神出鬼没地时不时闪现在人群之外。Mendez觉得John Lark和白寡妇的人不可能没注意到这两位头号威胁，直觉告诉他，对方也正在盘算着什么。至于Walker……Mendez不知该不该为他成为了今晚宴会中最受人瞩目的宾客意外，不管外形还是谈吐，他都有理由成为今晚的亮点，在白寡妇主动和他喝了一杯酒以后，场内一大半的窃窃私语都开始和这位美国来的艺术品商人相关了。就他们的任务来说，这十分有利于Ethan快速排查出谁是真的受邀嘉宾、谁又极大可能是John Lark安插的保镖和眼线。耳机里除了Walker的侃侃而谈和Benji偶尔的嘟囔之外，他们都没发出过什么声音。

“John Lark进来了。”

这种虚假的宁静直到Benji透过通讯器传来的提醒才被打破，根据Benji的提示，众人都假装不经意望向了门口。随着保镖再度关上了门，那张颇为硬朗的亚洲面孔终于作为今晚的主角登场了，Mendez只瞥了一眼就迅速移开了目光，和不便朝那儿多看的其他人不同，原本悠闲靠坐在沙发上和白寡妇调着情的Walker反而能因白寡妇突然的离去而大大方方地看向新来客。要Walker打分的话，今天这位替身他能打上个九十分，他校验过这位的身手，就算和Ethan Hunter一对一周旋上半个小时也不成问题，不过这会儿，他还是希望这种会造成混乱的场面不要发生。

他还等着快点去马里兰州约会呢。

他们看着白寡妇抛下一众宾客和John Lark前后脚进了后方的休息室，在大皇宫外部已经被严阵以待的精英部队包围的情况下，这段空白的等待似乎也就不像之前不清楚John Lark是否真的会出现时那么焦灼了。Walker礼貌地对围在他身边的人一一道过“失陪”后，端着酒杯走向了Mendez。

“你好像没怎么拍我。”

Walker把相机从Mendez手里拿出来，接着将自己带去的酒杯递了过去，一气呵成的动作在外人看来像极了调情——虽说他正在做的也的确是这么回事儿。

“先生，相信我，我绝对拍了。”Mendez得体地应对着，Walker冲他眨了眨眼睛，就像在暗示他无聊透了必须和他找点乐子——他可是抓捕John Lark行动的最高指挥官，在所有人都听得见发生什么的情况下合适吗？Mendez不知道答案，但他得说，他有点喜欢Walker这种不循规蹈矩的为所欲为。

“我不信，让我看看拍得怎么样？”Walker笑眯眯地举着相机凑过去，那样子像极了一个喝多了点酒就开始盯着老实人胡作非为的大老板，大概是为了让自己百分百符合这种设定，Walker边往Mendez肩上蹭，边又腾出手捏了捏Mendez的屁股。Mendez眼皮跳了跳，酒也不免跟着闪避的动作洒出来了小半。

“你这是没事做了？”

在不远处观察了一阵的Benji还是决定走向他们，他把一个马卡龙塞进嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮让人没法靠唇语解读出来他说了什么。Walker稍稍站正了些，不满于Benji那种古怪的打量：

“别用这种眼神看着我。”

“呃……啊！我向天发誓我绝对不歧视任何取向。”领悟到Walker另一层意思的Benji咽下食物，赶忙竖起了三根手指，正气凛然地做出保证后，他立刻将视线转向看似无动于衷的Mendez，“Mendez你没发现他特别喜欢你的屁股吗？”

Mendez没点头也没摇头，他只是拍了拍蹭到袖口的酒，接着抿住下唇笑了笑。Benji狐疑地看着Mendez这难以解读的反应，不自觉和不远不近正看向他们的Ethan默契地对视了一眼。他们都嗅出些奇怪的味道了——虽然光是想象起来就觉得荒谬，但他们确定他们在Walker和Mendez之间嗅到了一丝不寻常的暧昧气氛。

“你们……呃……”Benji心直口快地伸出食指在Walker和Mendez身上比划了一圈，Walker扬扬眉毛，抢在Benji能问出口之前替Mendez拦下了可能会引起他尴尬的问题：

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”Benji赶忙摆了下手，他端起相机，假装无事般走开前低低嘟囔了一句：

“这可真是见鬼了。”

他相信任何一个同时认识Tony Mendez和August Walker的人在察觉出这两人的关系竟然正往罗曼蒂克的方向发展时都会发出如此感叹的——他们根本就是两个世界的人！

“看起来我们给了他们一个大惊喜。”Walker拿出丝巾，用它换走了Mendez手中的酒杯。没法在这时和手下联系获知交易进度的原本让他有点儿焦躁，不过好在Mendez的存在抚平了这种情绪。

“是啊，还有‘他们’。”Mendez用食指轻轻敲了敲耳朵，示意Walker接收到惊喜的可不止IMF的人。

“放心吧，孩子们的嘴一向很严实。”Walker为自己有一帮忠诚的手下感到自豪，“他们知道什么该说什么不该——”

Walker的话戛然而止于突然降临在会客厅的漆黑。伴随着人们的惊呼，几个醒目的红点也出现在了几个特定方位。Mendez心头闪过不好的感觉，他凭直觉拽住Walker想让他蹲下，然而突然冒出的枪响让黑暗中的人们受了惊，他们慌不择路地推撞着彼此，混乱之中也撞开了Mendez的手。Mendez调整了一下呼吸，他打开手机的手电，凭着先前的记忆尽可能向经过身边的每一个人提示着安全通道门所在的方位，与此同时，耳机里Ethan呼叫Luther通知他天花板上有个炸弹的声音远比Mendez四周的尖叫声更可怕。他一边搀扶着身边的女士们把她们往安全出口送——谢天谢地那扇门不知何时被人挤开了——一边专心致志地注意着耳机里的动静。他听到Walker喊了一句白寡妇和John Lark不见了、拆弹专家正在赶来；一段嘈杂过后，又是Ethan一句不甚清楚的“我在追”，那之后Benji好像被什么人撞到后发生了一段惊险的搏斗，Mendez只能断断续续听到Benji在骂人。在这期间，Mendez明确听到Walker除了要求小队严守各个出口外还问了三次“Mendez你怎么样”， Mendez怀疑自己的通讯器在推挤中出了故障，他吼了好几遍“我没事”却没任何人接收到。紧接着又是枪响传来，这声音离他们很近，引起了更大的骚乱。Mendez凭直觉猜测子弹就落在了他身旁不远的地方，那意味着有谁被放倒了，会是哪一方的人？不过这已经不是眼下的重点了，人群疏散了大半后，他快速地往白寡妇先前进入的私人休息室摸索，门已经被人轰开了，火药味充斥在空气之中，他觉得一定有人在今晚得到了自己想要的，但那人不会是CIA或是IMF的。

“Mendez，听到的话来东侧的……”

Walker的询问再次伴着大声的喘气传来，Mendez有理由相信他刚经过了一场激烈的肉搏，他凭借着手机微弱的光亮确认休息室已经空无一人，这让他整个人冷静了下来：

“我没事。”他扭头往Walker说的会合点跑，黑暗之中，他仍能察觉到有人正盯着他，有枪口似乎正瞄准着他身边的什么方位。有个声音告诉他、这些人不会对自己开枪的——Mendez终于察觉出自己一直被巧妙地隔绝在了交火区域之外，而这一定是有人事先安排好的。Mendez说不上为什么，但今晚属于他的特工直觉简直多到离谱。

“有人看到Ilsa了吗？”

Mendez在跑动中问道。没有人回答他，就好像他们各自都被什么缠住了或是已经有了没法说出口的答案。Ilsa在哪？Mendez发现从断电开始，他就没在通讯器里听到Ilsa的声音，她就像凭空消失一样成了一个Mendez不得不好好正视的漏洞。为什么先前连IMF都没有排查出炸弹的存在？白寡妇和John Lark大可不必把原本可以正常进行的交易搞得这么麻烦、逼得IMF和CIA都同时现身。John Lark分明是假的，他很可能压根就不怕这位替身会被捕，就算知道有人在追捕他，他也有的是办法带着钚核消失……

“Ilsa不见了。”在Mendez的各种假设性联想中，Luther沉沉的声音终结了这片沉默：

“钚核也不见了。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Walker原以为他能轻松完成这趟任务，在离开中情局大楼的二十四个小时后，他将会带着John Lark和第二个钚核再次回到兰利；他会把第三十三位John Lark丢进审讯室，随CIA的人怎么折腾，反正那些假Lark们本来就对电话那头的John Lark一无所知，为了确保自己的家人未来会在夏威夷继续享受最好的生活，Walker确信那个硬汉不会给Walker带来任何麻烦；至于第二个钚核，Walker会将他收进另一个保险库里，让它们安全地待在自己触手可及的地方只等有朝一日发挥效用；完成这一切后，他会开着车，和Mendez一起抵达马里兰州，那儿有一家中餐厅出品的台湾菜相当可口，他会听到Mendez吃到美食时发出的啧啧赞叹；用餐结束后，他们可以在那儿逗留一晚，也或是开着车到处兜兜风……

然而这一切，都被Ethan Hunter带来的那个MI6特工毁了。现在，他们很确定那个其实很简陋的炸弹是Ilsa扔到那儿转移注意力的，不仅如此，她还放倒了六个CIA特工，撞翻了IMF满是高级设备的车，最后带着钚核像人间蒸发一样消失在了他们的眼皮底下。要不是触及到了Walker自身的利益，Walker得说Ilsa今晚这一出相当令人印象深刻。不幸的是，比起这些已经为众人所知的惊骇事实，更让 Walker生气的是他甚至没法告诉任何人就在Ilsa消失的两个小时后，居然有人在暗网上公开对John Lark喊话，宣称只有用活着的Solomon Lane才可以换到这个他求之不得的钚核。用脚趾头想，他也知道这个人一定就是Ilsa，他一早就猜到Ilsa跟着Ethan出现在巴黎绝不会仅仅只是为了帮助IMF，但他不知道Ilsa居然是冲着钚核和Lane来的——而且，Lane，又是Lane！他是真他妈的想知道为什么所有事情都要和Lane扯上关系！可他现在既不能迁怒于刚被运到伊斯坦布尔的Lane、好好问问这个蠢货为什么不一早就杀了Ethan Hunter还妄想能驯服他，他也不能揪着引狼入室的天才特工Ethan Hunter暴揍一顿，思及于此，烦躁的Walker扔掉了按在后脑勺上的冰袋，很是不客气地把仍开着实时视讯的平板扔到了Ethan面前：

“你们自己和她说吧。”

Erika Sloane在视讯界面里黑着脸，另一个方框里的Alan Hunley脸色也实在好看不起来。现在的局面显然比任何一种情况都糟糕，该拿的一样没拿到，假的John Lark在被Ethan和Walker打趴前还没让他俩少吃苦头，Ethan的肩上背上都是淤青，没法袒露自己其实是对方老板、尽心尽力以CIA特工身份和假Lark对战的Walker后脑勺也肿起了两个包。尽管他们那么卖命，在供电恢复前，假Lark还是被人劫走了。他们在知名慈善人士白寡妇的宴会上搞出如此巨大的动静还导致法国当局专程开了个新闻发布会严厉谴责了一番美国方面的胡作非为。受伤的CIA特工被灰溜溜地抬上飞机运回了华盛顿，当Sloane在视频会议里怒气冲天要求他们全部滚回华盛顿的时候，Walker只希望自己现在就能引爆他的核武器让这个操蛋的世界立刻玩完。

“你们可真是让我刮目相看。”Sloane隔着屏幕的阴阳怪气让Walker磨了磨牙根，很不幸，他没法与之辩论，毕竟他搞砸了，这是个无可争辩的事实。

“这就是我为什么会说IMF不需要和CIA合作！”Hunley急吼吼地维护起手底下的人，“一旦CIA的人暴露，IMF未来在其他国家的行动也会受到限制。”

“需要我再次提醒你，是你的好员工Ethan Hunter引狼入室的吗？”Sloane不甘示弱拍了下桌子，对Hunley把责任归咎到CIA身上也大为不满，“如果今晚没有IMF，我想我的人早就把John Lark带回华盛顿了！”

Walker冷眼旁观着两个人幼稚的隔空争吵，恨不得把那个吵吵个不停的平板直接丢出窗外，从浴室换了衣服走出来的Mendez光凭Walker的表情就猜到了他的意图，他快步走到Walker身边压了压他的手臂，顺便把被他扔掉的冰袋重新按回了他的后脑勺上。Walker深吸了一口气，带着些不甘愿地反手接住了它。他紧皱着眉心去看Mendez，对他来说，他的人听话地全程让Mendez远离了危险是这个晦气的晚上唯一的好事。Mendez平静地对Walker笑了笑，接着伸出食指比了嘘。除了他俩的这些小互动之外，其他人的脸上可都密布着阴云呢。

“我会找到Ilsa问个明白的。”

在Sloane和Hunley你来我往的争吵中突然开口的Ethan显然也是听不下去两位高官的互相置气了，毕竟远在美国的他们没法就现在的局面做出任何有益的补偿，他不想把时间浪费在酒店里了。他猜在场的所有人都是这么想的，特别是眉毛从刚才开始就没舒展过的Walker。

“她一定有她的理由，我了解她，她……”

“她要Solomon Lane，活的Solomon Lane。”Walker板着脸，掏出手机丢过去，他改变主意了，把暗网上的信息分享给IMF对他没有坏处，他需要诱导IMF在这件事上分心，“除非你们有人知道这个世界还有谁既拥有钚核、又和Solomon Lane有关系。”

原本还没精打采的Benji登时来了精神，不顾挂了彩的脖子，他赶紧抓过手机看了眼上面的内容。

“她要John Lark用Lane来换钚核？！你怎么又那么快收到了消息？”

“我说过你们是时候该升级一下信息网了。”

Benji不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，其他听闻这消息的人皆是如此包括视界面里的两个头头。相比起来，最早得知消息的Walker简直冷静到不可思议，Mendez微微眯起眼睛看向Walker冷峻的侧脸，某种不安的疑惑又稍稍扩张了。不是因为Walker正在全无掩饰地发着怒，也不是因为他对IMF愈发明显的轻蔑，就只是……那个总是灵敏的、该死的直觉在告诉他，Walker总是快他们一步这件事太值得好好深究了。Mendez闪过这个念头，他动了动嘴唇，选择将目光从Walker脸上移开。他不能做什么，至少现在还不能。

“听着，如果这是真的，事情反而简单了，”Hunley率先打破面面相觑的沉默，画面中，他撑着桌子将脸更近地凑到了设备前，“Benji那已经有了John Lark的面部数据，CIA有Lane的，我们完全可以以John Lark的身份带着Lane去见她。”

Walker嗤地笑了一声，忍不住嘲笑这些只会坐在办公室异想天开的人总是把事情想得很美。要不是连Walker都知道和IMF的相处了那么久的Ilsa不可能猜不出人皮面具会派上用场，他都想为Hunley听起来合理简单的方案鼓鼓掌了。

“Ilsa能看出人皮面具的破绽。”Ethan诚实地指出了眼下最大的问题，Ilsa太了解IMF了，“我们必须留在巴黎等着John Lark亲自出面。”

“我不信任IMF。”Walker瞟了眼凝重的Ethan，毫不留情地提出异议，尽管他正打着靠IMF来让自己撇清干系的算盘，但这样的表现才更合乎情理：“在他们带来的人闹出了这么大的岔子之后，不得不说，我甚至怀疑Lane的第二次越狱和MI6有脱不开的关系。”

“Solomon Lane会再次失踪完全是你们CIA的责任！”Hunley的口气也变得急躁，他听闻过August Walker这号人物，也和O'Donnell互通过一些口风，不过当他实际遇上时，他不得不为IMF竟然要和这号人物打交道而担忧，“这不是目前的重点，现在我们仍掌握着John Lark的信息，把握这些线索以John Lark作为突破口才是你们CIA应当着手去做的事。”

“我不这么认为。”

Sloane冷哼了一声，IMF搞砸了事情，Hunley在不远处的另一间办公室里对着她发号施令，目中无人的Walker又架空了她的权利，所以她对IMF的怒意和对Walker的怒意这会儿不相上下：

“十二小时之内你们必须回到华盛顿接受审查。”她尽可能没让自己用上“滚回”这种字眼，“接下来的事情我的人会接手，你们只要……”

“我告诉过你，你应该改变一下你的做事风格。”没等Sloane说完，Walker就把平板抢了过来，他已经消化掉了自己大部分没用的怒火，剩下的一小部分他可以过后靠两杯酒或是别的什么来慢慢消解：

“在中情局树敌太多对你没好处。”

“Augu——”

Sloane的吼叫被Walker硬生生掐断了，他把暗了的平板扔到了沙发后面，它闷闷地磕在了地毯上，整个房间也跟着诡异的安静下来。Walker也没去管其他人的反应，他只知道正打量着自己的Mendez眼里并没有那种不赞同的反应，对他来说这就够了。

“你们谁要来点酒？”Walker抓乱了总是向后梳得整整齐齐的头发，转身朝客房里的电话走去，“威士忌怎么样？我请客。”

没人应声，也没人接受他的提议，大家都烦着呢，而借酒浇愁也不是IMF的作风。Ethan神色复杂地看了眼Walker后和Mendez的视线交会了，他对Mendez无声地点了点头后，带头起身离开了他们的房间。直到这房间里终于只剩下Walker和Mendez两个人，Mendez才对订完酒的Walker说出了回到这儿以后的第一句话：

“这可不太像你。”他的语气很平淡，这也不是谴责，他只是说出了一个事实，

“显而易见。”而Walker对此也只是笑笑，然后痛快地承认了，“我不得不承认我并不是很会处理挫败这种情绪。”

Mendez要是知道这是大名鼎鼎的John Lark第一次直面自己的失败，他一定会很震惊的。但说这话的、站在他面前的是他自认为还算有一定了解的August Walker，于是这让对话的走向也变得不太一样了：

“这不是你的问题。”这可真是一句讨厌的废话，Mendez知道，可他好像暂时也想不到其他可说的了，“而且我认为我们可以解决这件事，我相信你可以。”

“是吗？”Walker重重吐了一口气，“你这么认为？”

“是的。”Mendez把已经化出一些水的冰袋重新拾起来，向Walker站立的方位伸出了手：

“我这么认为。”

Walker的眉头舒展开了一些。他不那么生气了，其中很大一部分原因是他认识的所有人都在关心钚核、Solomon Lane、Ilsa或是其他什么乱七八糟的——包括他自己在内。但只有Tony Mendez，这会儿这举着个冰袋，告诉他自己其实现下最关心的只有他脑袋上的两个肿块。

这足以让Walker把自己从失态的边缘拉回来了。他走向Mendez，接过冰袋的同时顺手拉住Mendez的手腕，将他拉进了自己的怀里。这是一个很简单的拥抱，他们能从彼此身上闻到的除了残留的火药味就是一些消毒药水的味道了。

“你没有什么想问我的吗？”Walker很快就放开了Mendez，他把自己抛进了沙发，冰袋又粗暴地被他按到了自己脑袋上，“你观察了我很久。”

Walker说得直截了当。Mendez能听出来，Walker所谓的观察并不仅仅指刚才在那场闹剧一般的视频会议中自己长时间停留在他身上的目光。他对Walker的怀疑从未在相处中被刻意掩藏，只不过大多数时候，它们都因为两个人之间奇妙的化学反应而变得不值一提。Mendez想了想，在Walker身边轻轻坐了下来。和Walker的约会与他这么多年来经历过的任何约会都不一样，往常的约会和交往里，他只要把他的淡漠和安静放到一边，尽可能地开朗起来就够了。但他现在坐在这里、坐在浑身是谜的August Walker身边，他更需要放开的应当是让他足以在中情局工作二十年的行事准则，还有那些来自于潜意识里对危险的戒备，总之，所有种种会阻碍他和Walker进一步发展的想法他都要放开。也许这会是个错误，Mendez多少有这样的预感，只是他不急着在此刻去设想最终的结果并过早为未知而悲观。

“为什么要专门腾出人手保护我？”

Mendez思索了有一分钟那么久后，才问了这个他明明知道答案的问题。他参与了任务先期的所有讨论，他记得那寥寥几个在场外的狙击手自己该待的位置，那其中，没有一个人是被允许在场内发生意外状况时进入场内的——更何况还要端着枪专注于保护他？Mendez很确定在黑暗中紧紧盯着他的不止一个。这让他想起了上一次在巴黎的遭遇，他有很大的把握确定那时将他从枪口救下的人和今晚这些人是同一帮人，而他们绝对不是CIA的。也或者，他们是不是CIA的对Walker来说没有任何区别。

“因为我还想跟你继续约会。”Walker简短地说完又跟着问道：

“只想问这个？”

那双透蓝的眼睛在直视Mendez时总是比平时都要更深邃一些，Mendez认为这应该不是自己自作多情的幻觉。有人按响了门铃，Walker的威士忌和冰块正在门外候着。Walker没急着去开门，他耐心地看着Mendez眼中的蜜糖，等着一个能够决定他要不要继续这么在意眼前这个男人的答案。他给了Mendez可以更透彻了解自己的机会，如果Mendez问出口了，那他会给出一个会令Mendez不那么难接受的答案，但同时，他也不会再试图把Mendez和自己的人生紧密相连——哪怕他一直在做这样的事，只是如今他发现，只要他还向往着下次、下下次和Mendez的约会，他就无法得到两全其美的结果。

“暂时是。”

Mendez答得很干脆，他对Walker回以一笑，准备起身替Walker去开门。Walker的视线追逐着Mendez，自己也解释不清为什么突然之间想吻他的念头那么强烈。他也照做了，他握住Mendez的手腕，在他正要完全站起来时将他往回扯。Mendez踉跄地跌坐进沙发里，Walker就在那个当下迎过去捧住Mendez的脑袋凑近了他的嘴唇。还没搞明白状况的Mendez在这个间隙躲了一下，反应过来Walker要做什么以后，他反而没再动了。他不怎么熟练地配合着唇舌交缠的节奏，甚至有点儿忘了怎么呼吸。Walker感受到他不自然的鼻息，贴心地往后退开了。

“……你的酒还在门口……”Mendez被毫无预兆的断开搞得不知作何反应，在比自己年纪小的男人面前露怯可真够难堪的，他眼睛开始乱瞟，随便找了个借口就想逃离。

“让他们等一会儿吧。”Walker又一次拉住了Mendez，他这么说完便冲门口大声喊了句“等我三分钟”，他更近地贴到了Mendez面前，脸上浮现的愉悦比Mendez见过的任何一次都要真心：

“我会给他们五倍小费的。”

他说完就再次吻住了Mendez。Mendez晕晕乎乎被撬开牙关的时候莫名其妙地开始想，幸好他自己也留着胡子，否则的话，Walker唇周冒出的那一圈胡茬一定会很扎人。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
Walker要是一早发现和Mendez接吻是能化解他全部烦躁的解药，那他一定不会订那么多威士忌。Mendez只陪他喝了一杯就去休息了，他贴心地把独自思考的时间都留给了Walker、让Walker有足够的空间去想清楚他到底想要什么。他放下空酒杯，撇头去看已经和衣躺在床上睡着的人。这是一个不平静的夜晚，很多人的决策和想法都在宴会厅里突然黑暗下来的那个混乱时刻被改变了，喝完半瓶酒的Walker现在难免会觉得这是不是某种暗示在隐晦提醒他，让他停一停过于急躁的脚步好好规划一下未来的道路。他一面想遵从这种冥冥中的旨意，一面又觉得这是他为自己的失败所找的不争气的借口。  
他依然想要让这世界按照全新的法则运行，这毫无疑问。在他和Tony Mendez深入接触以前，这个目标从未动摇过——现在也是如此。不同的是，他开始考虑靠炸了半个地球来达成这个目的是否真的划算。他做过不少生意，也一向讲求付出与回报的比例，如果核武器爆炸在达成最终目标的同时也让他失去了很多，他是否还要顽固地坚持使用这种办法？事实上，在生出这个疑问前，他很是有些冥顽不灵地认为这就是唯一的方法，他甚至从没想过要在计划上做一些灵活的考量。在经历过一次重大挫折后，他却突然开窍了般发现他不必太拘泥于五年前的自己设立的目标了。这个世界的运转总是随着人们的意志在不停变化，就如同犯罪市场知名头目们的更替以及他的帝国日渐的兴盛一样。他总是面临很多变数，包括IMF、Ilsa和Mendez都是其中之一，如果他依然如此不愿变通，他相信他接下来还会遇到更多接二连三的挫折。  
弄明白了这点，Walker觉得自己没那么躁郁了。当然，Ilsa的事还是要解决，这事关John Lark和August Walker两个人的脸面，就目前来说，这两个他都不想放弃——即使他知道他不想放弃的越多，达成目标的道路就越曲折。而在他有所准备之前，Tony Mendez这个名字也逐渐有了挤入这个队列的势头。  
想到这儿，Walker又把视线固定在了沉睡的Mendez身上。他微微地打着鼾，听起来和看起来都很累，Walker隐隐地为把他扯进来感到抱歉（从他被Sloane抓回去审问开始这种歉疚就已经存在了），同时，他又为现在能平静地和他待在一起的人是Mendez感到庆幸。在之前需要兼顾双重间谍身份的数次行动里，他都不得不做到一种被迫孤立的状态，在以CIA特工的身份和其他机构合作时，为了避免露出马脚，他不得不放弃和自己团队的联系。在被信息流隔离的情况下完成幕后的运作不是件容易的事，这总是让Walker有更多的成就感，但也难免让他觉得疲累。现在就是那样的时刻，不过Mendez的存在温柔地化解了这些负面的情绪。  
Walker独自在沙发上醒了会儿酒，放空了数十分钟后，他换下了身上已经脏乱不堪的西装去简单冲了个澡。因为尚不清楚他们什么时候又需要启程，所以Walker从浴室出来后换上了行动方便的便装，Mendez还沉睡着，姿势没有任何变动。准备休息之前，Walker用自己身边仅剩的那支一次性手机联系了目前和白寡妇在一起的那位Lark，他要求那人尽快在暗网上和Ilsa  
取得联系并告诉Ilsa、他们的确知道Solomon Lane的下落，他需要那个人继续顶着John Lark的身份一段时间，这是他在这个折磨人的夜晚即将结束前做出的唯一理智决定。销毁完手机，他才躺到了床上Mendez空出的那一大块位置上。Mendez这才被不小的动静弄醒，他的鼾声突然停止，灯光在他睡着时已经调暗了，尽管如此，他还是缓慢地用手捂住了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地平躺过来然后扭头朝身侧看去：  
“几点了？”Mendez并不清醒，可他知道躺下的人是Walker，这让他哑软的嗓音听起来轻轻柔柔的没有任何防备。  
“接着睡吧，还早。”Walker调整了下枕头，也和衣平躺下来，他没完全关掉床头的灯，Mendez半梦半醒的侧脸在阴影交错下显得格外不真实，“我也睡一会儿。”  
“嗯……”Mendez拉长声音带着倦意应了声，安静了片刻后，他又问，“你的伤怎么样了？”  
“没什么事。”  
Walker闭着眼睛笑了笑，Mendez的气息和迟来的精疲力尽让他终于觉得自己困了，可Mendez却在这时像慢慢醒了过来一样，又开口说道：  
“记得下次先考虑保护你自己。”他停了停，才接着说，”我不需要保护。“  
“我知道。”Walker感受着渐渐平稳放缓的心跳，猜想自己这一觉理应能睡得很好。  
Mendez揉了揉眼睛，他确实清醒了不少，他又翻了个身，整个人朝向Walker侧躺着。Walker的胡渣看起来草草打理过了，这个男人此刻全然没有平时一本正经高高在上的模样，但不知为何，Mendez觉得他这副稍稍有些潦草邋遢的样子充满了吸引力。要是O'Donnell知道他被一个小他几岁的男人身上散发的男人味迷住了，恐怕他下半辈子都不会在这个老朋友面前抬起头来。  
“那为什么还是这么做了？”  
“因为我想这么做。”Walker还是没睁眼，可他回答时用的声音却因为郑重比刚才响了一些。Mendez知道August Walker就是那种想做什么就必须要去做什么的人，他猜日后这会成为一个很大的隐患。不过那都是以后的事了，他仔仔细细打量着那副即将陷入睡梦之中的脸，恍惚觉得自己不必过于着急去考虑以后，他不用去想August Walker和John Lark到底有没有某种联系，不用去想他是否有朝一日要面临艰难抉择，甚至，他不需要去想他们到底能不能吃到马里兰州的美味中餐。因为他们现在这样平静安全地躺在一起，这个事实所带来的满足感让Mendez觉得杞人忧天其实是一件可笑的事。  
“那下次我也会保护你的。”Mendez瞪了瞪眼睛，说得不假思索，这不仅仅是不想欠Walker太多人情的心态，某种程度上，他更希望他们两个在彼此的关系中可以更加平等，因为只有这样才能更稳定也更……长久。见Walker不可思议地睁开眼睛看向他，Mendez撇了撇嘴问道：  
“我不是在开玩笑，你那是什么表情？”  
Walker叹了口气，他往Mendez那头挪近了点，打算让Mendez好好看清自己脸上的表情到底有何含义：  
“我猜我是在感动。”  
“我以为你不会为这种事感动。”Mendez淡淡地笑了，“保护你的人有那么多。”  
“你不一样。”  
空气快速安静下来，Walker几乎已经将头凑到了Mendez耳边，他盯着Mendez眼角下的那颗痣，某根心弦止不住地颤动起来：  
“你和所有人都不一样。”  
Mendez没能就这句话追问个究竟，因为Walker按着他的肩便吻了下来。直到在近距离间闻到Walker嘴里隐约残留的酒气，Mendez才意识到Walker这会儿的举动可能是因为他喝多了。Walker失态的样子不常见——虽说他们本身也没有熟络到足以让他窥探Walker一天二十四小时的生活。Mendez猜想是接踵而来的挫折和压力才让他如此，所以他放任了Walker愈发深入缠绵的吻，然而宽容的后果是Walker不老实的手探进了他的衬衫下头，Mendez肯定没想到这个吻会有这种后续发展，他的身体僵直了一下，头也立刻偏开了。  
“……这不合适。”Mendez把两只手缩到胸前，眼睛里有一些明显的惊慌。好吧，作为一个年近四十的人露出这种窘态很可笑，但他确实还没有准备好。发生性关系不是多严重的事，可和一个他最近越来越常考虑要不要继续交往下去的对象发生就不同了。他明白，那对于他来说有着很重要的意义，那意味着，他必须在某些犹豫不决的怀疑上做出一个正式决定。  
“怎么？”  
Walker看起来也不困了，他看上去甚至都不像喝醉酒的样子，趁着Mendez愣神的空当，他干脆手脚并用地爬到了Mendez身上将他困在了身体底下。  
“你刚才说过我们随时会出发。”Mendez知道他们一时之间出不了酒店，他们现在是各国媒体的焦点，虽然Sloane叫嚣着要他们滚回美国，可他们都清楚好好在这儿待着等外交部和CIA发言人摆平事态再冒头才是更好的选择。他只是找了个不那么好用的借口，同时也忘了考虑这种推脱在Walker看来更像欲拒还迎。  
否则他怎么没把这个硬脾气的醉汉一脚踹下床呢？  
“出发与否取决于我的命令。”Walker盯着Mendez，目光里的火热清晰可见。  
“Ethan他们就在隔壁。”Mendez自己都觉得他更像在为自己找借口，“而且我们也不确定这间房有没有被监听……”  
“让他们统统见鬼去吧。”  
Mendez没能再继续推拒了。Walker攫住了他的唇，让他失声于热烈的亲吻之中。Mendez挣扎了两下，连他自己都觉得自己四肢的摆动像极了做样子，而且这反倒还方便了Walker三两下就解开了他的衬衫。那件本来就准备被Mendez丢弃的衣服现在成了一团皱巴巴的布料，Walker一边啃着Mendez的喉结，一边急不可耐地顶开了他的双腿让自己挤进了中间。这动作熟练到Mendez无需怀疑Walker在性事中也和平时一样必须占据主导地位，顺势往下蔓延的吻让Mendez的胸膛也骚动不已，他能感受到Walker正叼着他的乳头无理地舔弄，可他除了更快速地眨眼和吸气之外什么也没法做了。Walker收走了他对自己的所有控制权，他只能放任自己被Walker支配。他无措地躺在那儿，全无抗拒地由Walker剥下了他的裤子接着抬起了他的一条腿。就像他想象中那样，酒店的高级套房里总是有人们需要的一切——更别说这是在浪漫的法国。Walker的手指沾着冰凉的润滑液滑进他股间的时候，Mendez都快为这种一气呵成的进度慌张了。  
“你在发抖。”Walker故意让指尖按在Mendez那个软嫩的穴口上，“怎么？没试过？”  
Walker身上的衣服还好好地穿着，而这让下身赤裸的Mendez更觉狼狈，他咬住下唇，含糊地回了句不是。这只是实话实话，虽然上一次和男人做爱已经有些年头了，但他也没纯情到没尝试过这种性爱。不知为何，他觉得自己的回答让Walker的脸色里掺进了一丝不快，可惜他也没太多时间去仔细研究，因为本来就杵在那儿的指尖就这么顺着滑进了他的后穴。入侵带来的刺痛让Mendez小小叫了一声，他的大腿肌肉不自然地紧绷起来，借助了润滑液的手指则继续往深处探索，Mendez不安地扭动，在Walker用那根中指模仿起抽插的动作快速进出时咬到了自己的舌头。  
“别急……”Walker笑了起来，就像在问Mendez怎么这就受不了了。他又加入了一根，等着Mendez缓慢适应的过程，他欺身过去，舌头又操进了Mendez的口腔里。他的那话儿顶着裤裆难受得让他发狂，他抓过了Mendez的手腕，然后将他整只手掌按到了自己裆前：  
“你帮我拿出来，”Walker往后退开，好整以暇地看着中年特工微红的脸，“它好疼。”  
Mendez的视线晃了晃，听话归听话，拉开Walker的裤链前，他还是报复性地在那儿用力捏了一把。Walker哀嚎出声，插在Mendez后穴的手指也跟着退出来，于是没等Mendez帮他解开裤头，他自己就干脆和Mendez一起快速地除掉了下身的障碍。阴茎随着被退下的内裤弹出来，Mendez看着那尺寸，免不了心头一紧。Walker注意到Mendez的视线所在，他拆开安全套，不忘拿自己傲人的尺寸去调笑眼神飘忽的Mendez：  
“现在想逃可来不及了。”  
Mendez垂下了眼睛，发出了一记小小的鼻息。  
“我不会逃的。”  
他说得轻且坚定。这就是他的决定。  
Walker整个人都因为这句话沸腾了，他欢欣地跪坐回Mendez的两腿间，放弃了任何扩张直接顶了进去。这粗糙的痛楚让Mendez呜咽了一声，就算借着润滑液，那根硬挺的肉棒还是没能让他的身体立刻接受。Walker一手按着Mendez左腿的膝盖，一手又抓着Mende的右腿将它往外侧压。Mendez在这样强硬的霸占中不受控制地短促呻吟起来。但Walker的肉柱只是带着欢欣不停往里推挤，当柱头重重擦过前列腺时，Mendez几乎要哭出来。好在Walker没在那个位置停留，他抛开所有的疼惜、将Mendez牢牢桎梏在这个位置上直到他完全攻陷了这具身体。他在柔软滑腻的甬道里小幅度地试探、碾磨，似乎他一个小小的动作，都在加速着这具身体的融化。  
性器紧密相触的地方甜蜜而滚烫，这导致Mendez连一点点挣动都使不出力气了。他不得不承认他在和Walker的性交中是脆弱的，他连一点点扳回主动权的想法都不曾生出过就沦陷于Walker的强势中。他不该如此陶醉，他应该保持理智，然而当他意识到他已经跟着Walker的操弄摆动起腰胯迎合，他就明白他已经在Walker的掌控中沉沦了。就连喘息都变得艰难，Walker在他不远处低吼着，肉棒一次次碾磨过内壁，他觉得整个人都被Walker操得黏糊糊的。  
“Walker……”  
他情不自禁地哀求。  
“Walker……”  
他啜泣着，开始哭喊。他猜自己有一瞬间是想要从这高涨的情欲中逃离的，但他必须坦诚面对自己，他听从了那个更想永远停留在此刻的心声。Walker给他带来的一切，永远都是如此矛盾而耐人寻味。然而他呼唤的人给予他的回应只是又一轮更猛烈的操弄，Walker舔掉从额角流到嘴唇的汗，模糊的视线里，Mendez深陷于性爱中的迷蒙神情是他唯一能看清的焦点。对Walker来说，毁灭世界也好，拯救世界也好，他现在都只想把它们统统抛到脑后，在属于他和Mendez的美妙高潮到来前，这张床，就是他唯一在意的世界。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

睁眼的瞬间，Mendez第一时间冒出的想法居然是庆幸CIA此时此刻依然是法国的头号公敌，否则，他这会儿就不该是躺在舒适的大床上休息而是忍着腰痛在颠簸的吉普车上赶路了。他当然不是个娇气的人，他平时由快餐填满的生活甚至比大部分成年人都要粗糙一些，不过此刻他浑身无力，从腰部到脚趾都被一种难以言状的酸麻牵扯，在这种情况下，他认为自己理应可以娇气一回。

至于让他沦落到这种地步的罪魁祸首——Mendez勉力翻了个身朝Walker看去，他还在呼呼大睡着，除了被角勉勉强强搭住的那块裆，这个男人几乎就是赤裸地躺在他身边。他完全不用担心自己会在睡梦中露出丑态，毕竟他那些肌肉的线条和形状的确很好看。就快比Mendez的大腿还要粗壮的肱二头肌也绝不仅仅是花架子，这一点Mendez在昨晚好好体验了一回，这使得他在本该先担忧自己处境的情况下分心好好同情了一把被Walker揍过的人。他被Walker翻来覆去地操得脑袋发胀，Walker旺盛的精力简直要让Mendez怀疑这男人平时是不是忙得连打飞机的时间都没有才会这么欲求不满，总之，他们一直做到房间里仅有的三个安全套都破了才结束。好在两个人之后都因为精疲力尽好好睡了一觉，他相信等Walker今天醒来，又会恢复成那个野心勃勃气势凌人的August Walker，至于他自己，他只是偶尔不敬业地希望他们可以在这里再多歇上一天——至少得等他的屁股没那么疼了以后再出发。厚重的窗帘让他分不清外面的天气和时间，他也懒得下床去拿手机，床边的地上是被他们扔得乱七八糟的衣服，他们皱皱巴巴地堆叠在一起，隐约间透出一些别样的浪漫。被空调吸干水分的空气让人昏昏沉沉，这所有一切都让Mendez产生了一种时间停滞的朦胧感。就这么想着些有的没的，原本就半梦半醒的Mendez再次睡了过去，等约莫两个小时他因为房间里有人走动的声响转醒，先前还睡着的Walker倒是已经洗完澡坐在沙发上品尝酒店送来的早餐了。

“你还可以接着睡，”Walker心有灵犀似的在Mendez起身揉眼时朝这儿看了过来，“我们晚上才出发。”

“去哪儿？”Mendez翻身爬起来，他干咳了两声想调整下自己的嗓音，这种哑软粘腻的调调听起来可不太像是要和Walker谈正经工作的样子。Walker好像知道Mendez在想什么，他有些得意地笑笑才回答道：

“奥芬堡。”Walker叉起一块培根后把盘子放了下去，腾出的手则在面前手机上划拉了几下，“IMF在那儿锁定了Ilsa最后出现过的位置。”

“怎么追踪到的？”

Mendez倒是不惊讶这位前MI6精英特工一晚上就能在这种混乱情况下从法国跑到德国（而且还是带着个全世界的恐怖分子都虎视眈眈的危险物品），只是一想到他忙着沉迷于肉欲时别人正在通宵工作，他就免不了为自己的放纵感到可耻。

“通过暗网上的信息。”Walker把手机拿起来对Mendez晃了晃，“我说过的，他们用于开发高级设备的资金高到惊人。”

Mendez并没有看清Walker到底向他展示了什么，不过那也不重要，他清楚接下来一系列的工作中真正需要自己的地方很少，如今的他依然只是一个不得不掺和进来的替罪羊。他对此没有太大的感想，因为眼下的情况未必要比他过去所面临过的危机更糟，也或者是Walker那种无言的保护极大地削弱了这个事实的存在感，让他不至于提前悲观。他先没下床，他就坐在那个位置看着依然一派精神抖擞的Walker走神，注意到Mendez目光的Walker也朝他看了过来：

“我脸上有什么吗？”

Mendez还是发着愣，没回答。Walker扭起眉毛看着他，眼里却全是笑意，他端起一个满是小蛋糕的碟子，又追问：

“不下来吃早餐？”

Mendez这才迟缓地咕噜了一声，他觉得今天的自己异常慵懒（虽说他本来也不是个积极的人）。他想不起来美好的性爱是不是会导致人变成这样了，总之他过了好一会儿才后知后觉地想起自己该洗个澡，这才促使他下床捡起床边的裤子套上接着慢慢悠悠往浴室晃了过去。

“说真的，你还好吗？”跟在Mendez后头拉住门阻止了它关上的Walker猝不及防挤进了浴室，他有些好笑地看向不停揉头发的Mendez，有点好奇他这副魂不守舍的样子从何而来——不敢说是不是因为自己昨晚表现得太好，不过男人对于这方面的天然自信还是让他连嘴角都噙着得意。

“……啊？”Mendez拍了拍脸，不明白Walker为什么要这么问。他眼睛里的茫然就像在告诉Walker这个问题很难回答，因为它没有任何意义。Walker审慎地望向那双眼睛，很快，他反应过来，这是他第一次和Mendez一起过夜，也是他第一次原原本本看到最生活化的Mendez，也许早上起床的他本来就是这样迟钝且毫无防备的。这么想着，Walker又觉得自己的担心很多余。

他承认他确实有在某个刹那担心过Mendez是否因无法面对昨晚发生的事才会变成这样。现在来看，其实这只是因为两人间因为不停互相试探而保留的距离感彻底消失了。他猜想他们两个人都在这越来越令人欲罢不能的关系中动摇了某些决心，他不知道这是好是坏，他只知道目前的自己不想就此停住。那样他会遗憾的，哪怕这不是一段不可复制的关系、Mendez也不是多无可取代的交往对象，他也还是会遗憾的。

“没什么，我只是担心昨晚我太过火了。”Walker用促狭的揶揄带过了他毫无必要的负面情绪，他指指Mendez的锁骨处，那儿还留着一片红印，“毕竟你刚才走路都一瘸一拐的。”

Mendez打到一半的哈欠立刻停住了，Walker那副满是骄傲的神情实在让他莫名来气，他踢了Walker一脚，没好气地想把他轰出去。然而Walker却只是眼疾手快闪开了，不仅如此，他还反捉住Mendez的手直接将他按到了门框上好一阵亲。Mendez起先还摆摆挣扎的样子，等Walker的手又不老实地摸上他的屁股，因昨晚的记忆导致腿下猛地一软的Mendez彻底没了气势。好在Walker并没打算让两人再次沦陷于不可控的情欲之中，他在自己那话儿又有勃起势头之前放开了Mendez。Mendez这才有机会补上方才那一脚，他把Walker“踹”了出去，门接着在Walker面前甩上了。门里正对着镜子查看自己身上到底留下了多少吻痕的Mendez并不知道，仍站在门外的男人因为两人间过于生活化的场景情不自禁地笑了出来。

再次和IMF小组碰上面已经是中午的事了，大家看起来都已经好好休整了一番——除了黑眼圈最重的Benji。不用特意过问，Mendez也能估到这么快就锁定Ilsa的位置肯定是Benji的功劳。他俩交头接耳了几句后，Benji便开始兴奋地向Mendez解释他是通过何种技术定位到Ilsa的，Mendez注意到Benji说的“奇怪的是Ilsa不可能不知道装钚核的箱子里有追踪器”。或许Ilsa正等着他们去找她？这个没头没尾的念头倏地闪过，不过很快，他的注意力就不得不重新回到已经直接进入谈判模式的Ethan和Walker身上了。

“Ilsa由IMF负责抓捕。”Ethan开门见山，这是交出Ilsa和钚核的行踪并同意CIA和IMF一起行动的条件，不管Hunley要怎么看华盛顿的脸色，他都不想再被CIA掣制了：

“我不会把她交给华盛顿的。”

“我怎么不知道这儿由你说了算？”Walker精神很好，心情也不错，所以对于Ethan下达的“命令”，他扯出的笑里是明晃晃的讥讽，他瞥向Ethan，气势同样凌人，“你最好不是在威胁我。”

上一个敢这么威胁他的人可是早就被他丢进火山口了。

“你明明知道这只是商量，”Ethan看着Walker，说出来的话早已经过深思熟虑，他也许永远弄不清楚从来不说人话的CIA到底想要什么，但August Walker想要什么，他还是有一定把握的。这位可疑的中情局特工对于钚核的紧张程度，显然和他对中情局局长所表现出的轻蔑与不服从完全相悖：

“钚核可以给你，而我只是希望你保证不让CIA的人伤害Ilsa。”

Walker的眉毛几不可见地拧了拧。他在心里飞速盘算了一下，这是个好买卖，他的重点是钚核，如果能在不交出Lane的情况下得到钚核更好。至于Ilsa，有Ethan的强势介入，他就可以名正言顺地置身事外、随便 IMF和Sloane要周旋多久；而原本还在担心钚核会被IMF截走的问题也就顺势迎刃而解。他现在甚至快觉得IMF在某种程度是他的福星了，不过表面上，他仍得表现得好像他在CIA完全没有话语权一样：

“这不是我能决定的。”Walker语气上还是退了一步，Mendez和Benji都瞄了他一眼，因为大家都清楚事实并非如此，“我只能说，Ilsa本来就和我的任务无关。”

“所以我们成交了？”

“我说过了，我的任务里不包括抓捕前MI6特工。”Walker对于Ethan的再次征询给出了圆滑的回应，且不论Sloane是否会通过某些途径得知这场对话的全部内容，在CIA这些年，他最得心应手的就是摆出讨人嫌的官僚模样，他必须时时刻刻扮演好“中情局官僚混蛋”的角色：

“钚核，Ethan，遵守你的承诺。”

“只要你遵守。”Ethan对Walker点点头，为达成自己的目标松了一口气，“她不会无缘无故这么做的，我担心她遇到了麻烦。”

Ethan说的话不知道是不是在替Ilsa开脱，如果是的话——Mendez看着Ethan这个老好人，他眉宇间的忧虑根本就是在说他不仅一点也不在意他们被Ilsa“背叛”了、他甚至还非常担心Ilsa的处境。Mendez几乎想为他的善良叹气。而Walker则没空去赞扬Ethan伟大的包容，在他的角度，他只会觉得Ethan过度的善良只是放大了他的无能，换做是他自己的话，他恐怕早就被不同的仇家撕碎八百回了。

“她既然都这么做了，就表明她压根不在乎自己会招惹多大的麻烦。”

“所以我才会要求你确保她的安全，一旦她被带回华盛顿，情况只会变得更糟。”Ethan的态度不再那么强势，他向Walker解释着自己的动机，“我必须得弄清楚她到底怎么了，难道你不想知道Ilsa为什么要这么做吗？”

“我不需要知道。”Walker耸了耸肩，无所谓的表情明示着他不在乎。他的表态没什么问题，如果不是IMF把Ilsa带来，这个女人根本就不会出现在他的世界。她毁了Walker计划内的一切，Walker抛开对她的怨气还答应Ethan不伤害她已经是他做出的最大让步了。非说好奇什么的话，Walker最多也只是好奇Ethan为什么在被摆了一道的情况下还要帮她，虽然他清楚答案无外乎脱不开感情，随便什么感情，那总能让人变得可笑。

“我知道你在想什么。”Ethan在Walker无声的反问中垂下头，在被Ilsa“欺骗”了这件事上，他确实有些挫败，“她是我的朋友。”

Walker对此只是低低冷笑了一声。站在一边从头到尾没说话的Mendez敏锐捕捉到了Walker的神情，他不应该对Walker给出这种反应有什么奇怪和不满的，但是很明显，当你对一个人的好感累加到一定程度时，随之而来的便是你对那个人生出的无谓的期待。说不上是不是失落——也许没到那么严重的程度，不过Mendez莫名很难释怀Walker当时的表现。他什么都没说，直到两个机构的交流结束、房间里再次只剩下了他们两个，他才慢慢在Walker身边坐下并问道：

“如果Ethan不提出条件，等追捕到Ilsa时你会怎么做？”

“那取决于她的态度。”Walker一边调试着属于CIA的通讯器材，一边答得漫不经心，他其实有花费那么几秒来思索他有没有必要像在意Mendez的安全一样保证Ilsa毫发无损，答案显然是不，“如果她负隅顽抗，我没法控制中情局训练有素的特工们会对她做出什么。”

Mendez抿抿唇，这是意料之中的答案，以至于他觉得自己那部分失望没有任何意义。

“现在呢？”

“事实上你应该清楚，Ethan无论如何都会确保她没事的。”Walker放下手里的事，转过头看着Mendez，像是为了让Mendez放心——尽管他不知道Mendez在担心什么——他的语气也变得郑重了些：“我当然会遵守我和Ethan之间的约定。”

“我能理解Ethan的做法。”Mendez沉吟道，他无意缓和两个机构之间的关系，成年人都有自己的准则和方法，至少在不得不合作的时刻，这几个男人总还是愿意互相配合的，他只是……他猜，他只是希望Walker偶尔，哪怕只有偶尔，可以稍稍放下他人生中陪伴他太久的冷酷，放松地感性那么一回，“这可能和我为Chris做的没什么差别。”

Walker终于体悟过来Mendez到底想说什么了。

“你和他不一样。”他看着Mendez的眼睛，对他来说，Mendez的善良和Ethan的善良截然不同，他不会向Mnedez解释这一点，他当然也可以用更平和的方式结束这对话，让它就像从未发生过一样。但就像他一直以来做的那样，他不想把自己伪装成另一个人，那不是他，比起那些可能更光明更磊落的形象，他从头到尾都只想让Mendez看清更真实的August Walker，他给过Mendez很多次提问的机会，很多次，但Mendez故意选择了放弃。

所以Walker为Mendez在这时候对他的不赞同隐隐愠怒起来，尽管他一早就明确自己不可能成为Mendez欣赏并敬佩的那类人——也或许是Mendez对那位传奇特工的欣赏触动到了他作为Mendez情人的某根神经，随便吧，Walker抬手往后捋了下头发，一时间烦躁的不能自已：

“你希望我为Ethan Hunter的善良感动吗？”

“不。”Mendez皱皱眉，他没打算把事情上升到这个等级，他能感觉到Walker的不快，虽然他不知这瞬间的情绪变化根源在哪，“我想我……”

Mendez不知该怎么说，他也许只是自认和Walker跨入了更亲密的一个阶段，亲密到，他居然开始尝试着想要去改变一下对方的想法。这实在很天真，尤其当他面对的这个男人是个十足自我而固执的硬汉时。

“抱歉。”所以最后他压下了话头，什么也没说，“我想我们不适合聊这个。”

“我觉得Ethan的善良等同于愚蠢，这就是我真实的想法。”Walker坦诚道，在此之前，他从没考虑过要对Mendez“诚实”到什么地步才好，但此刻，他发现他始终要解决这个他此前多少有些避讳的问题：

“真抱歉我永远也不会变成Ethan Hunter那样的好人，如果你无法接受，记得趁早告诉我。”

Walker掩去了眼底的恼怒，他转回身，把视线和精力重新投回了工作上。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

幼稚吗？Walker洗了把脸，对着镜子中的自己问道。他又好好回想了一番Mendez对Ethan Hunter共情时的神态和语气，觉得答案显然是不。他一早就理解Tony Mendez是多么感性的人，与他认识的很多人都不同，Mendez的感性深藏于他的寡言与内敛之下，而自己，正是因为在机缘巧合之下一早就看到了他并不轻易展现在旁人面前的那一面，才会做出了要进一步探究这个男人的决定。理智点看待的话，既然接受了Mendez注定会在看待世界的眼光和角度上和他完全相反，那他就不该在这件事上产生什么毫无必要的心理落差。然而，当他真的目睹Mendez对他那种不赞同的神态，见鬼的理智居然完全没有起到半点作用，而微妙的怒火则成功地让他变成了一个善妒且偏执的男朋友。

这种让他会失去自控力的情绪可不太妙，各个层面来说都是。不过鉴于那团火还在烧着，所以他还没有时间去好好思量这会带来什么，他甚至没为自己刚才的表现感到后悔。一直以来，他都尽他所能最大化地表达出了真实的自己，除了他不必向Mendez坦白的部分，他自认在这一点上做得还算成功。所以这一次，他也只是一如既往相对诚实地表态了，他就是这样的想法、这样的准则，他希望Mendez能够像之前一样选择闭口不谈或是沉默地接受——

但要是他不接受呢？

这个假设在Walker的脑袋里转瞬即逝，他抽过毛巾盖在脑袋上，决定暂时不去考虑这个可能。他们只是偶尔地吵了那么一架——尽管在过去他经历过的所有亲密关系里他都没能和谁发展到需要吵架的程度——就算这样，他也明白这是两个人谈恋爱时总会发生的、最普通的状况。既然很常见，那也就意味着很好解决，只是就目前而言，Walker并不想为自己也许在Mendez看来不可原谅的失态道歉。

他整理好自己，走出浴室，Mendez正坐在他一眼就能看到的地方端正地捧着电脑在看着什么，听到动静，他也朝Walker的方向望了过来。Mendez的嘴唇动了动，Walker猜他想说什么，所以他站在那儿等着，他觉得不管Mendez说什么，这场本来就算不上争吵的所谓吵架就可以到此收尾了。他没等太久，因为大约五秒过后，Mendez就抿起了唇，重新将视线投向了面前的电脑。Walker一时忘了他面前的这个男人是恋爱次数一只手就能数得过来的Tony Mendez，在进入中情局后，原本属于他的、可供积累恋爱经验的时间被无情挤压；他也忘了在自己之前，Mendez过去几年间为数不多的约会均来自于如今被他排斥不已的交友网站。他忘记了太多前提以致于在Mendez冷漠移开目光的当下，他的脑袋突然嗡的一声，而后要强的自尊心开始警告他别在自己的男朋友开口之前说话。尤其是道歉。

这对Walker来说绝对是一次与众不同的体验，于是他也瞥开了视线，走去了卧室的方位。为了用无法被发现的联络方式安排好接下来的人手和需要分配的工作，Walker特意早起了两个小时在Mendez醒来之前展开了工作，这会儿距离他们启程还有至少五个小时，他大可以趁这期间再好好休息休息以准备接下来的硬仗。

他对自己的冷静和有条不紊感到满意，但等他躺到床上，他发现这比他想象中要更难做到——因为不管他用什么姿势躺着，Mendez都会在他眼角的余光里出现，这个扎眼的存在搅得他心烦意乱；可一旦他闭上眼睛，他又会忍不住想睁开看看以确定Mendez是不是还好好地坐在他眼皮底下。如此辗转反侧了好几次之后，他居然看到和他隔开几米的Mendez向他看了过来，因为空气太过安静的缘故，接下来那声不轻不重的叹息很自然地传到了Walker的耳朵里：

“你这样是没法睡着的。”

Walker几乎要被Mendez这句意料之外的话哽住了，他猜测自己脸上的表情不会太好看，其中很大一部分是源于被Mendez发现自己总是在偷看他的尴尬。他想辩解，又觉得那等同于承认了他确实在做这件事。还没等他想好到底该怎么回应，Mendez倒是主动放下电脑朝他走了过来。Walker不自觉地屏住了气，看到Mendez揣着无奈的表情小幅度摇了摇头的瞬间，Walker甚至在想不管Mendez接下来准备说什么，只要他开口，自己就会道歉。面子？去他妈的，为了Ethan和Mendez产生争执可真是太蠢了。

然而Mendez只走了两步就停住了，紧接着，他替Walker拉上了这间套房里用以分隔卧室和外部空间的移门。

接下来的几个小时里，Walker都是在胸口堵着一股气的憋闷感觉中度过的，这导致他不仅压根没睡着，还花了比平时更集中的注意力去关注移门另一边的Mendez在干什么。除了他偶尔的走动和喝水声，Mendez工作起来安静得没有任何声响，Walker分析他正在吸收IMF收集来的所有情报，其中大概率包括Ilsa本人的种种材料。这就是Walker认识的Mendez会做的事，明明接下来的任务并不是要他去营救Ilsa，他却还是对任务目标进行了透彻的研究。一想到Mendez宁愿关心在逃的通缉犯也不愿意拉开这道门来关心一下自己的男朋友，Walker积郁的气恼更加无处安放了，它们在Walker的身体里四处乱窜，闹腾得让他平白浪费了一下午的时间。等他终于没忍住拉开那扇移门和Mendez再次相见，已经是IMF来敲门等着和他们一起出发了。

比起怨气颇重的他，Mendez倒还是一副什么都没发生的平静模样，他一言不发地跟着IMF的团队，连最后分配车辆时都没和Walker有任何视线接触而是直接坐上了Ethan驾驶车辆的后座。他不知道Mendez是不是事先和IMF商量好了，他想，要是可以的话，他现在就想把Ethan Hunter从车上揪下来狠狠揍一顿。好在，悬在他眼前的正事让他不至于把状况变得一团乱，纵使有不满，他也仍旧及时调整了自己的状态。不管远在美国的Sloane对Ethan和Walker有多少不满，目前来说她依然只能指望他们带回点什么好让她在华盛顿那边有个交代。有了CIA默许下的支持，循着IMF的定位摸到Ilsa最近出现过的地区也就不那么难了。他们于夜晚时分到达斯特拉斯堡，跨过莱茵河后，他们就找到了Ilsa第一次出现过的小镇。Benji和Luther在Ilsa疑似停留过的地方接连走访了几个加油站和酒吧，Walker则坐在车里随时观察情况。但他并不是完全专心的，很多时候，他都在盯着前面那辆车里隐约露出的半个后脑勺，有几次，那颗脑袋的确有要向后转动查看什么的迹象，只不过Walker又总会在那时立刻瞥开目光以免被Mendez发现。他也搞不懂被自己的男朋友发现自己总在盯着他看到底有什么可不好意思，但要命的倔强就是让他无法容忍这件事的发生。

他们没在车上等待太久Benji和Luther就带着满满的收获回来了，他们重新坐进了车里，为了不漏掉任何消息，Walker选择走到他们的越野车旁让上半身探进后排摇下的车窗来参加这个情报分享会。Walker的脑袋探进去的时候，Mendez淡淡地看了他一眼，Walker假装自己没注意到这眼神，只是低沉地催促Benji长话短说：

“看起来Ilsa并没有费心隐藏自己，只要和她有过接触的人都对这位英国美女印象深刻，”Benji展示着他拿到的消费记录和Luther记录下的要点，“她甚至还买了一打啤酒和一整只烤鸡！她开过的摩托车就停在酒吧门口，老板说她走的时候又换了辆不知从哪儿搞来的车，说真的我总觉得她就在附近。”

Walker扫了一眼Benji收集来的信息，这和他的手下反馈给他的相符合。假Lark已经和Ilsa取得了联系，为了避免Ilsa质疑为什么他们那么快就能交出下落不明的Solomon Lane，他们的交易时间原本定在两天之后。通话时对Ilsa的定位追踪的确也是在奥芬堡，这一切完全顺利到Walker不得不起疑：

“她好像正等着我们去找她。”他的额头皱在一块儿，沉沉地发问，“为什么？”

“也许这是她给出的信号。”Benji想了想，说出了自己的理解，“她想要我们去联系她。”

这是相当合理的猜测，不过一直对Ilsa表现出了很高程度宽容的Ethan却沉默不语地摇了摇头。

“她的信号是放给John Lark的。”

要不是Walker自信自己的身份保密得天衣无缝，他都差点要以为这是Ethan和Ilsa里应外合的一唱一和了。

“所以你凭什么排除这是一个陷阱的可能？”他转头盯着Ethan的侧脸，咄咄逼人地说，“你可以不负责任，但我要对我带来的人负责，尤其是清楚她有多大能耐的情况下。”

Mendez又看了Walker一眼，感受到的Walker也自然地回视过去，这回，他没在Mendez眼里看见责备。法国当局要求CIA特工限期离境后，他带去法国的人本来就走了一大半，能带来德国的也就只剩几名狙击手了。至于他自己能临时抽调来附近的人更少，不管他事前怎么答应过Ethan不会伤害Ilsa，那都是以CIA在职人员August Walker的身份。于John Lark而言，钚核必须、也只能是他的囊中之物，他虽然想在不打草惊蛇的情况下提前达成目标，但要是那个难缠的MI6特工又要耍什么花样，他就无法保证John Lark也能达成和Ethan的口头约定了。

“她也许是在等合适的时机出现，”Ethan反驳道，“我认为她不信任CIA。”

Walker僵硬着脸部肌肉干巴巴地笑了一声，这个明晃晃的嘲讽就像在说一个把IMF和CIA耍得团团转的人没有资格说自己不信任CIA。他不是特意要为CIA说话的，但这很符合他的CIA特工的身份，所以无形之中，这还是很好地保护了他那另一重不可告人的身份。

“我们现在这样太显眼了。”Ethan没把Walker的种种挑刺放在心上，毕竟他早就习惯被人找茬了，他的视线沿着四周绕了一圈，跟着提议道：

“至少这五辆车得分散开来，我们必须分开行动，如果Ilsa在等我们，那Benji和Luther打探消息事很快就会传到她耳朵里的。”

“我同意。”Benji无条件赞成了Ethan的提议，他总是这样，不仅如此，他还不忘立刻拉拢不是IMF一份子的Mendez，“我想你也赞成吧？”

“我在这儿基本是个累赘，”Mendez含蓄地低头笑笑，直言不讳地道出了自己派不上什么用场的事实，“或许我可以把车开到附近不引人注目的地方停着，如果你们有任何需要我可以及时接应。”

我不同意。Walker霎时就闪过这个想法，只是Ethan比他更快地做出了回应：

“这不安全。”Ethan简洁明了地说，“如果Ilsa在附近，那么John Lark的人也很有可能在附近，我想他们不会放过落单的CIA特工。”

Walker正要为Ethan难得有逻辑的那么一次表态感到吃惊就听到Ethan又跟着说：

“我和你一辆车，如果Ilsa想要见的人是我，我保证我们不会有危险的。”

Walker觉得这简直是疯了。但凡对Ethan Hunter有些了解的人都明白只要有他在的地方就永远不可能存在所谓的安全。Walker觉得自己有必要站出来说一些什么，以Mendez男朋友的身份他也得这么做，也或者只要Mendez拒绝，他就可以——

“好的。”

然而Mendez直接同意了Ethan的建议。Walker觉得自己的后槽牙都在听到Mendez同意的那个瞬间被咬碎了，他额头上的青筋一定凸得很难看。但是不管他的眼神和表情看起来有多凶神恶煞，都没能阻挡这个一分钟前的最新决定。事已至此，除了端着那张凶巴巴的脸故作不在乎地离开不让任何人看他的笑话之外，他没什么能做的了。

他们分成几批散开来，Walker拿着Benji给的Ilsa出现过的地标指示图，带着CIA的人进一步追踪，Benji和Luther继续在附近打听情报，Ethan开车沿着Benji画出的一条Ilsa可能的行进路线缓缓开着车。其间Mendez原本拿着手机考虑了很久要不要和Walker去一条信息，他看出Walker的不快了，那明显到让Benji今天一路上问了他五次Walker为什么要用那种让他发毛的眼神盯着他们的车。Mendez不想在这种时候花很长的篇幅解释Walker只是在盯着他，而自己只要先软化态度（比如道个歉）就可以终结这一切。只是他想了想，在该完成的工作顺利结束之前，他抽不出更多时间去调节自己和Walker的关系——他承认他本来也不擅长这件事，而这个借口很好地拖延了他的决心。

“我去附近看看。”车在一片紧靠着私人农场的小树林前停下了，Ethan似是发现到什么动静似的边这么说边下了车，关上车门前，他不忘关照了Mendez一句，“你一个人……”

“我没问题。”

他目送放下心的Ethan离开，这对话让他的落单变得相当自然。Mendez希望这达到了他们想要的效果，否则，下一次能够让Ilsa主动出来见他们的机会恐怕就遥遥无期了。

Ilsa果然如Ethan所言没让Mendez空等太久就出现了，这位能力不逊于Ethan的特工在Mendez还没能察觉到有人靠近他时就已经潜到了他的车门。等他发现车门被从外拉开而他试图伸手去做出一些积极反抗时，冰冷的枪管已经不偏不倚地抵到他的太阳穴上：

“我不会开枪的，只要你好好配合我。”那把期待中的女声在Mendez耳边低低响起，“现在，下车。”

Mendez在脑海中预想过这场面，Ethan的推理也让他做足了心理建设，所以当枪管顶住他时，他的心跳平稳到让他觉得他或许还是得表现出一些惊慌失措才足够逼真。他的呼吸滞了滞，接着他就像所有被用枪顶着脑门威胁的人一样迟缓而害怕地轻轻点了点下巴。

Walker带着人赶到的时候，看到的就是一地的碎玻璃和被撞翻的车子，他不知道是环境太昏暗的缘故还是他对自己强烈暗示太有效的缘故，总之他没在现场看到让人糟心的血迹。他只是觉得单手抓着头发的Ethan实在无能又做作，这迫使他终于践行了早上的念头，他冲Ethan扑过去，拽住他的衣领将他按到了被掀翻的越野车上：

“Mendez呢？！他人呢？”

“Walker，你需要冷静一下……”Ethan还是那副不急不缓也不急于辩解的姿态，他被Walker钳制着，面色上的愧疚真实到Walker只想一拳揍歪这张脸，“抱歉，我不知道Ilsa她会绑走Men……”

Ethan没能说完，因为Walker把他拎了起来后又重重扔到了车上，Ethan的背结结实实撞上了车架，好在，在Walker的拳头也要跟着落下之前，他敏捷地逃开了攻击并用胳膊抵挡住了Walker也立刻变换了的招式。即使在能见度如此低的黑夜里，他也能看到Walker眼睛里汹涌的怒火，这让他想起了Mendez状似无意提到过的那句“如果Walker有什么过激反应希望你别太介意”，他现在只想在Walker又嘶吼着想把他揍倒时苦笑——他本应该一早想明白这句话到底是什么含义的！Walker则利用Ethan走神的空当干脆直接把他撞翻在地。操，Walker现在似乎只骂得出这个了，他一早就该知道IMF有多没用的。当然，他那可笑的自尊也是一样的没用，他根本就不应该为了这些没用的情绪和Mendez置气然后让他离开了自己的视线范围。他分明不该让任何危险降临到Tony Mendez头上，那是他对自己许过的承诺，他几乎都要觉得他现在没有任何资格去痛骂IMF无能，因为他根本也是如此。

“操，你他妈的——”他跪下来按住Ethan，如果把传奇特工的脑袋打开花就能立刻得知Mendez的下落，他猜他一定会这么做的：

“——最好现在就告诉我到底发生了什么！”


	20. Chapter 20

20.

灯亮了起来，适应了昏暗环境的Mendez于是不适地眯开眼睛，发现他正身处一个只改造了一半的酒窖。打开灯的人接着又关上门朝Mendez走来，脚踝和椅子腿捆在一起的Mendez只得费劲扭头去看，Ilsa向他举举手里的矿泉水，没几步后，她走到Mendez面前，将已经插好了吸管的水瓶塞到了Mendez同样被捆在一起的两手之中。

“喝一点吧。”Ilsa的脸上是歉意的笑容，她在Mendez对面坐下，又一次道歉，“抱歉击昏了你。”

“你已经对我很客气了。”Mendez也笑笑，Ilsa只是绕住了他的手腕，他稍有些费劲地将嘴凑上了吸管汲取人体必需的水分。事实上他很感激Ilsa在他下车后还是选择敲晕了他，否则既不大喊大叫也没有试图逃脱的他会显得非常可疑，他甚至觉得要Ilsa把高大的自己搬回来着实有些难为她。总之不管过程如何，最终他们两个人都各自达到了自己的目的。

“他们应该很快就会找到我们的。”Ilsa诚恳地看着他，再次承诺及道歉，“Mendez，我从Ethan和Benji的口中听说过你，也从我拿到的资料中了解过你，抱歉，我真的需要一个筹码，我不会伤害你的。”

Mendez无法否认Ilsa有一双漂亮迷人的眼睛，这让她反复强调自己并不是什么穷凶极恶绑架犯的说辞分外令人可信。Mendez把空了的矿泉水瓶丢开，也同样郑重地对Ilsa的表态做出了回应：

“我相信你。”

Ilsa的目光闪了闪，她太敏锐了，也或者是因为Mendez压根没打算掩饰。

“你是故意被我绑来的，对吗？”

早在Mendez听话地跟她下车之时她就有这样的预感了，纵使Mendez不是专业的外勤特工，但以他的身形和力量，总还是能和Ilsa对抗个一两下，再不然，他也可以大声呼救。然而他什么都没做，他就只是乖乖地跟着Ilsa下了车接着毫不意外被她敲晕，Ilsa不是没考虑过这个可能，只是在Mendez坦然向她揭示真相时，她多少还是有些吃惊。

“Ethan说你为了不把他牵扯进来，最终只能找我，有我作为人质在你身边，你的处境会没那么糟。”Mendez沉着地坦白道，“他认为你在计划什么，他也说过你此刻一定需要他们的配合。”

“所以你就同意和他一起这么做了？”Ilsa还是很惊讶，她一时有些弄不明白这到底是有益于她的计划还是搅乱了她的计划。

“我想知道你为什么要这么做。”Mendez歪歪脑袋，尽可能让他竟然就这么同意了这个危险的计划听起来不那么天方夜谭。他不可能在这一趟行动中完全置身事外，他也想抓住机会接触Ilsa，因为他看待Ilsa的角度与CIA的其他人看待她的角度都不同：

“或许……这就是好奇心害死猫？”

Ilsa愣怔的表情变成了一个释然的微笑，那里面或许还有些感激，Ilsa往下瞄了瞄，还是弯腰解开了限制住Mendez腿部行动的尼龙绳。而Mendez只是安安静静地随Ilsa摆弄，继续说着：

“Ethan认为你是迫于无奈，我也一样。”

“你不了解我。”Ilsa把绕成一团的绳丢开，重新正视向Mendez，她没有小瞧过Tony Mendez，不过她想她还是低估了这位与众不同的CIA特工温柔语调所能带来的杀伤力。

“片面的资料和道听途说同样不能被称为‘了解’。”Mendez以不久前Ilsa说过的话作为反驳。

“所以你认为你了解August Walker吗？”

Ilsa话锋一转，别有深意地将话题引到了另一个不在这儿的人身上。Mendez没料到Ilsa会提Walker，不过隐隐的，他又觉得这没什么可惊讶的。

“我们不用拐弯抹角的，Ilsa，我都在这儿了。”Mendez举了举被捆在一起的手，表情看起来很是无辜，Ilsa没有用上狠毒的绑法，但尼龙绳长时间勒紧皮肤还是带来了火辣的痛感，“你可以说任何你想告诉我的话，我不会和任何人说的。包括Walker。”

他谨慎地在结尾补充道，Ilsa直视着他，确认自己从他眼中看不到一丝欺骗——即使在自己已经非常清楚对面是一位多么优秀的伪装大师的情况下，Ilsa还是没看出半分破绽。

“原本我几个月前就可以在华盛顿带走Lane的，但是他却在CIA转移他的过程中被劫走了。Lane的第一次失踪是在Walker接手后发生的，虽然我不确定第二次和他有没有关系，但大皇宫那晚，我确实在黑暗中看见了他和既不是CIA、也不是白寡妇以外的其他狙击手有过接触。”像是为了便于Mendez了解前因后果，Ilsa特意说得很详细，Mendez的态度让她愿意如此：

“他看起来像在要求他们完成某件事，直觉告诉我……”

“他在要求他们保护我。”Mendez给出了回答，他不知道这到底是能解答Ilsa的疑惑还是只会更加加深她的疑惑，但无论如何，他得告诉Ilsa，那一晚Walker在大皇宫对不明人士所做的安排简单到几乎不像众人认知中的August Walker会做的事。

他居然仅仅只是要那一大帮明明可以抓住John Lark或是抢夺钚核的人好好保护自己？Mendez想到这一点，突然无比后悔自己替Walker拉上了移门，他在那时会这么做，也不过是因为再被Walker盯着看下去，他一定会忍不住先问Walker他们能不能不吵架了。他一点也不喜欢彼此都拉不下脸面的尴尬气氛，一点也不。

“你都知道。”Ilsa的目光变得深邃，“我也调查了John Lark很久，事实上，所有参与调查的国家都认为John Lark有很多埋伏在情报机构内部的眼线，只不过比起追查，他们永远都更喜欢以此来作为攻击的借口相互质疑。”

“我没记错的话原本转移Solomon Lane的是IMF，Walker只是CIA派去协助的。”Mendez不由得想起他和Walker会产生交点的契机，那场绑架里，CIA和IMF都有人成为了Lane的人质。很显然，Ilsa的想法并不完全公平。

“但我们都知道亲自抓住Lane的IMF没理由放跑他。”

“所以你认为Walker是John Lark组织里的一份子？”

Mendez直截了当地说，这个结论自然而然就冒了出来，流畅到仿佛他压根不是第一次听到过这种想法。甚至于，恐怕他不是最早有这个想法的人，早在Lane第一次逃脱时应该就有一大帮人产生了这样的疑问。他早前认为的种种可疑最后能得出的无非就是类似的结论，也或者还要更惊悚、更难以想象，他知道，自己只是把这个想法装进了那个薛定谔的盒子里，在大家都不想看到的事情真正发生之前，谁也没法去应证这个推论到底是真的还是假的。是逃避吗？也许，但既然Mendez已经做出了决定，他就要为自己的决定负责。

“我不是在指控他，”Ilsa解释，接着又说，“不过你和他关系非同一般确实是我最终选定你为筹码的原因。”

以她对情报机构行事作风的了解程度，普通人根本无法用以制衡CIA，即使挑中Mendez，也不过是之前隐约看出了他和Walker之间一眼就能看出不同的关系。她知道在如今这个局面里，真正做主的人根本不是远在兰利的中情局局长而是人脉和势力深不可测的August Walker。

“那个没关系。”反正过不了多久，他总得适应他和Walker的关系会成为中情局公开的秘密这种情况，“你抢走钚核只是为了要找出Lane？我们都不是很明白为什么非要通过John Lark……”

“钚核是我仅有的可以用于置换的资源，我清楚CIA是绝不会让Ethan带走钚核的，所以我必须抢在CIA介入之前行动”Ilsa也没什么需要隐瞒的，“想要钚核的买家的确很多，但John Lark是那些买家中唯一一个有能力帮我找到Lane的人。”

“Lane只要还活着，就永远是MI6最大的威胁。”提到老东家，提到她迫切想回到的那个“家”，Ilsa的神情也掺进了哀伤，“把他带回英国是我向MI6证明忠诚的方式，只有这么做，我才可以停止到处逃亡的生活。” 

Mendez不是很意外MI6会对抓住Lane的功臣如此冷酷无情，他对各个国家的间谍机构大同小异的心狠手辣已经见怪不怪。

“你知道Ethan为了保证你的安全，拿钚核和Walker做了交换吗？”Mendez无声地为Ilsa的遭遇叹气，“如果你向Ethan坦白你的处境，我相信无论如何他都会帮助你的。”

“是啊，”听到Mendez的话，Ilsa微微撇开头，就连叹息都变得迟疑了，“他就是那样的人。”

“让John Lark得到钚核是极其危险的事。”Mendez进一步提醒道，“我不认为你是个会愿意看到核武器被引爆的人。”

“我不会真的让John Lark拿到钚核的。”Ilsa重新看向Mendez，语气坚定地说，“我原本就准备在和John Lark达成约定之后通知Ethan的，但他正和CIA捆绑在一起。”

“我也是CIA的。”

“所以我才不得不用这种方式以确认你的可信度。”Ilsa指指他被绑着的双手，这场对话对她来说收益良多，“抱歉，Mendez，很抱歉这样对你。”

“其实你很适合IMF。” Mendez真诚地笑笑，面色上全无介意，“如果你有机会和Hunley见面，他一定会很喜欢你。”

Mendez这番话的用意太明显，末了他还狡黠地对Ilsa眨了眨眼睛，Ilsa愣了愣，很快也跟着笑了。她再次倾身上前，将Mendez手腕上的束缚也解开了。

“我只知道你是救援专家，但不知道你还是个谈判专家。”

“说服别人是我的工作中很重要的一部分。”Mendez左右交替揉搓着手腕上的勒痕，不免在心里感谢Ethan基于信任的基础上向他提出的这个冒险的计划，“接下来你希望我怎么配合你？”

“我和John Lark约定两天后交货。”Ilsa面色重回凝重，她知道距离CIA找到她没剩多长时间了，而绑来了Mendez则更是加速了这件事情的发生：

“我希望你能说服Walker不要提前带走钚核、也不要破坏我和John Lark的交易。”她毫不怀疑中情局会在她和John Lark交易时出来搞破坏接着把事情搅和成再也 无法挽回的局面，“你刚刚才说过，说服别人是你经常接触的工作。”

“老实说，在你用了这个方式以后，我很难担保我能成功说服他，他是个，是个……”

Mendez略有迟疑地说，他这才想起要考虑一下Walker的立场，就算Walker是个理性的成年人不至于爱谁爱到发疯，不过凭这个硬汉过往的表现，他多少能想象在自己被“绑架”后的Walker会有多歇斯底里。他本该为此感到窝心，只是在这个局面下，这不过是在平添麻烦。

“我刚刚体验过了，你策反对手的本事也非常出色。”Ilsa莞尔一笑，“事情结束之后，我想我会好好考虑要不要向IMF递交申请的。”

“……好吧。”Mendez脸上的难色一闪而过，他舔舔唇，又低声仿佛对自己说道：

“希望如此。”

Benji撕下一段医用胶布，小心翼翼地贴在了Ethan裂开的眼眶上，再瞧瞧一边粗喘着气恶狠狠盯着他们的Walker，Benji忍不住无奈地摇头。他通常不会劝Ethan别去招惹什么人（反正Ethan从来也不听），但要是时光倒流，他一定会劝一劝Ethan别去惹August Waker那个狠起来四个人也架不开的壮汉。在他赶来看到Walker把Ethan按在地上扭打时，他的下巴都合不拢了，Ethan断断续续的解释在左闪右躲中根本没法好好说出口。直到他和Luther以及陆续赶来的CIA特工们上前把Walker强硬地扯开，Walker才吼叫着暂时放过了Ethan。

“Ilsa不会伤害Mendez的，她不是……咳咳……不是那样的人。”

气氛僵持了好一阵后，稍稍缓过来的Ethan才开口说道，其实在他通知其余人等赶来之前，他已经为Ilsa留出了一个多小时的余地，那之后，他又花了将近二十分钟来伪造“绑架”现场。不过让Mendez只身赴险的确让Ethan心怀愧疚，这也是他心甘情愿被Walker揍了好几拳的原因，但是在他们见到Mendez和Ilsa之前，他不能对任何人说出他和Mendez的计划。

“她最好不是。”Walker冷笑道，他踢了一脚被掀翻的车，对Ethan的怨恨还是不受他控制地变成了无用的后悔，意识到这种情绪只会浪费时间后，他又即刻将它变成了另一种扁平的情绪。他需要让自己尽快冷静下来以制定对策，他需要一个没人能看到他的场地，然后派出他的手下……

手机在这个时候不合时宜地震动起来，Walker原本不想去搭理胸前口袋里的提醒，然而手机另一端呼叫他的人却极有耐心地让手机反复震动了好几分钟。Walker暴躁地骂了一声，正准备拿出手机将它远远地丢出去，余光瞥见的来电人让他从靠坐的树根下蹦了起来。

“Walker，是我。”

将手机贴到耳旁的那个瞬间，Walker怀疑自己整个人都止不住地颤抖了一下。Mendez对他已经重要到这个地步了吗？被各种愤怒灼烧了太久的他不清楚答案，他只知道手机另一头的声音柔软到不真实，柔软到让他觉得什么钚核什么Lane什么IMF都应该统统见鬼去。他希望他的世界只有自己和这个声音的主人存在，在重新听到Mendez声音的那刻，他冒出的想法就是这么可笑而天真。

“我……我没事。”Mendez说得很轻，Walker摒住气，不肯放过Mendez话语里每一个微小的停顿，“对不起。”

Walker没想到Mendez会突然改口说到这个，这让他连问一问Mendez在哪或是最该做的追踪Mendez的定位都忘了做，他只是呆呆地僵在那儿，任由Mendez柔和的嗓音浇灭他的全部怒火：

“你觉得这是聊这件事的好时机？”Walker总算反应过来了，他紧紧抓着手机，力道大到如同马上就要将这个可怜的电子设备捏碎，“你在……”

“我为上午的事道歉，”然而Mendez打断了Walker的话，难得固执地向他表明、自己觉得这就是聊这个的好时机，“让你不高兴不是我的本意。”

“……你抢了我要我说的话。” Walker早就不想和Mendez计较了——不，他本来就没在跟Mendez计较，他只是在跟自己计较。他计较Mendez对其他男人流露的欣赏与认同，他不那么自愿地惶恐于Mendez也许最后会厌恶另一个完全真实的August Walker，他没有经历过这种情绪，所以他只能将不解和怨怼发泄在Mendez身上，而现在，他多么想说其实他们两个人都很傻。他深深吸了一口气，用自己都想象不到的温柔语气缓缓问道：

“这笔账我会好好和你算的，现在，告诉我你到底在哪？”


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Mendez放下电话，不知为什么却反而比打电话前更紧张了。明明在对Walker说出那些话时他的情绪还很平和，但当他冷静地叙述完事先和Ilsa准备好的那套说辞，接着在挂电话前听到Walker很是慌张的那句“务必随时和我联络”后，他居然没来由地被一种无措感侵袭了。当然，他很擅长用谎言在各种局面中与人周旋，所以告诉Walker自己策反了Ilsa、套出了她和John Lark的交易时间及地点等等并不至于让他心慌意乱。他忍不住开始分析自己，猜测自己会突然如此是否源于Walker在电话中如此轻易地就对他妥协了。那可是连中情局局长都拿他没办法的August Walker啊！

哪怕是十分钟之前，Mendez都不敢相信Walker会默不作声地听完他的建议，他不止没表达任何反对，甚至还同意按兵不动待在原地直到Ilsa和John Lark顺利会面。这其中有很多风险，最差的结果极有可能是John Lark带着钚核一起消失，或者说，只要在John Lark露面前出了哪怕一点岔子，比如有人围剿了他们，比如Ilsa藏起来的钚核被抢，再比如收到风声的John Lark并没有出现……总之不管是哪种， Ilsa和Ethan都相当于验证了他们的猜想，那就是Walker多少和John Lark有联系——这是最最谨慎的结论，毕竟围绕在John Lark身上的未知因素实在太多，但在这场绑架骗局和交易时间地点绝对保密的情况下，除了提早得知信息并有能力做些什么的Walker之外，Mendez自己也想不到还有谁能为意外负责。

“在John Lark或者其他人出现之前，我们能做的只有等。”Ilsa像是很清楚Mendez在想什么，她拍了拍Mendez的肩，不知道自己说的话算不算安慰。在和Mendez商量后，是他们俩一致决定不告诉Walker这个“绑架”真相的，她无意挑拨Mendez和Walker的关系，只是她也想用事实说话：“我想很快我们就会知道结果了。”

Ilsa指指Mendez 仍捏着的手机，Mendez于是也往那儿看了看。他觉得自己并不是真的想知道结果。因为他有过太多可以亲自向Walker应证的机会，但是他都选择了放弃。而这回，他真的无法预料接下来会发生什么。

“我只希望一切顺利。”Mendez在这个空气不大流通的地下酒窖用力吸了口气，“哪怕我们所期望看到的‘顺利’不太一样。”

“也许过不了多久我们会发现现在的所有担心都是多余的。”Ilsa没再继续深入这个话题，以测试Walker的方式作为赌注来展开下一步的行动的确很冒险，可风险和回报完全对等，那个好的结果怂恿着她采用了这种方式。她是如此感激Mendez在这种时刻依然将更重要的责任放在了首位，她也希望她对August Walker的怀疑只是多心，因为现在正和她并肩作战、试图帮助她的Tony Mendez理应拥有美好。

“但愿如此。”面对Ilsa的安慰，Mendez只是藏起忐忑淡淡地笑了笑。而同一时刻，面对突然平息了躁怒却依然阴沉到可怕的Walker，只有Benji敢壮起胆子，让自己成为首先打破沉默的人：

“怎么了？Mendez他……说什么了？”

“他没事。”

Walker抬眼往Ethan那处瞟了一下，决定不再往下说了。哪怕得知Mendez就在附近某处隐秘的地堡里并不能使他完全安心，他也还是毫不犹豫地听取了Mendez的意见、并假装不知道他安排的John Lark两天后会带着假的Lane出现在这儿和Ilsa碰头，他现在知道这一切都是个陷阱了，那又如何？有些时候，他甚至感谢这帮自以为是的特工们对John Lark的轻视。Walker不知道是Mendez改变了他的作风还是他的顾虑变得比以前更多了，换做以前，他也许的确会立刻叫来一批人把这座小镇翻个底朝天弄出点惊天动地的动静后再把Mendez和钚核一起带走。但现在，他只知道这种雷厉风行并不能换来他想要的结果，所以他连想都没想，就直接略过了这个本该符合John Lark作风的、最直接的方法。

这绝对会让躲在暗处等着抓住些自己把柄的Ilsa失望，可对Walker来说，他只会觉得Ilsa和Mendez的这个计策真是个聪明的办法。反正假Lark总是要被抓住的，或早或晚，虽说陷害Ethan Hunter是John Lark的计划彻底泡了汤，但这些心甘情愿为他牺牲奉献的战士也还是能派上用场。他可以安全地把Tony Mendez带回来——他发誓只要Mendez毫发无损，他可以不和Ilsa计较她干的事。至于钚核……Walker想起他还得从Ilsa那边顺便拿回钚核，他皱了皱眉，这才发现Mendez正被Ilsa绑在身边作为人质这件事甚至盖过了曾让他心心念念的钚核。

“那接下来我们应该……？”见Walker陷入了自己古怪的沉思中，Benji还是迫不及待地想问出个所以然，他实在想知道大家都是怎么了，Ethan一反常态地保持沉默就算了，怎么这个轻易就会被激怒然后蹦出三尺高的官僚混蛋也突然停止发号施令了？

“分散开，保持低调以免引起注意。” 被打断思绪的Walker恼火地看了Benji一眼，“然后等着John Lark出现，一旦John……”

“你怎么知道John Lark一定会去和Ilsa交易？”

Ethan偏偏在这时候突然用质疑打断了Walker的话，Walker的眼神在黑暗中闪了闪，警觉地听出了Ethan话语中的刻意。他多半也是这陷阱的其中一环，就连这可疑的“绑架现场”都越看越像是Ethan特地展示给所有人看的。他猜自己在大皇宫那晚还是在某些他没注意到的时刻被窥探到了破绽，尽管现在这出也未必仅仅针对自己，但无论如何，Ethan Hunter一定是在等着他们之中的某个人露出马脚。

“我不知道。”所以Walker没说更多，他只是恶狠狠瞪着Ethan，没好气地又呛了回去，“难道你知道？”

Ethan还真被噎了一下，转而将目光投到了Benji身上。

“Benji可能知道。”他朝Benji努努嘴，为自己找了个台阶，“如果他再努力努力破解一下暗网上的信息……”

“好吧好吧好吧，我这就去！”Benji翻了个白眼，举手做出投降的姿态，“真是受够你们了。”

Walker和Ethan同时看向Benji，他们的眼神在Benji离开视线范围内后有了短暂的交会，两个男人用同样的怀疑打量过彼此，只是短短一瞬，各自心中有了答案的人又即刻移开了视线。

Benji半个小时后就拿着他破译出的交易时间和地点交给Walker了，过程顺利到简直就像是预演过的。不过Walker懒得去细思这些，他看着那个和Mendez的口述完全一致的信息，随意地发出了一声冷笑。

“怎么？你还不满意？”Benji对Walker给出的反应很不高兴，“为了这个信息我差点暴露了自己的位置！”

Walker不打算跟Benji说你崇拜的小队长——传奇特工Ethan Hunter早就知道这些了他就是耍着你玩呢，所以他只是又向Benji投去了带着同情的目光，同时转移了话题：

“我在往东三公里的汽车旅馆安排了一些房间，”他面无表情地随手指了个方向，“告诉Ethan我们去那儿等。”

Benji叽歪着诸如今天每个人都很奇怪之类的话转身走了，Walker一边摇上车窗，一边想Benji说的倒也没错，现在的他确确实实就连行为模式都在往奇怪的方向发展。心甘情愿错失能不费力就夺走钚核的好机会、和IMF合作、乃至于明知Ethan也在测试他的反应他却只是不动声色地接受测试，这种种异常都叫他必须正视自己的“奇怪”。这全赖Mendez，Walker这么想到。他并不是真的在怪Mendez，他甚至一点都不介意Mendez在内心和IMF站到了同一阵营，不管Mendez怎么看待他，他都已经彻底接受了Mendez和他永远不会是一个世界的人这个现实。除非他能当机立断决定结束他和Mendez的关系（事实上这并不难），否则他们之中，总有一方要首先向另一方倾斜。在认识Tony Mendez的最开始，Walker考虑过自己是否有机会能让Mendez这么做，毕竟他在拉拢别人进入他的世界这方面有很多经验。如今再看，这种得意洋洋的自以为是只剩可笑，因为事到如今，他实在没法否认首先动摇并开始不自觉倾斜的人其实是他自己。

到旅馆的一路上，Walker都是在围绕着Mendez的思绪中度过的，等他们整理完装备各自安顿下来，天已经完全亮了。Walker草草收拾了一下自己躺到床上，才闭起眼睛，第一个在他脑袋里冒出的念头依然还是“Mendez是不是睡了个好觉”。要是知道等待如此煎熬，Walker早前可能不会轻率答应Mendez的要求。现在，他百无聊赖地窝在发出霉尘气味的破房间里，连个后悔的机会都没有。他已经没有可以用来和手下联络的多余设备了（何况现在使用也得冒着极高的风险）；Mendez没再和他通过话，而这也是他心神不定的因素之一，他无奈于自己就这样变成了一个恋爱中的蠢货，不过他并不打算苛责自己，这几天他过得够闹心的了，所以他必须得对自己宽容点儿。但就像有感应一样，正在他迷迷糊糊想着这些的时候，一直不曾有过动静的手机偏偏又在这时吵醒了就快睡着的他。

Walker捞起手机看了一眼，又一次原谅了这个总是和他过不去的世界。

“我猜你正准备睡。”

因为电话那头的人是Mendez，是用带着温和的关心在他耳旁说话的Tony Mendez。

“你是不是让Ethan Hunter监视我了？”Walker打了个哈欠，同时翻了个身，廉价的床垫跟着吱呀作响，让Walker深深怀疑自己一觉起来一定会因为这床垫肩痛腰酸，“你呢？好好休息了吗？”

“眯了一会儿。”

“那个女人不在？”

“嗯。”Mendez应了一声，这才对Walker不客气的称谓反过味儿来，他抿唇笑笑，笑Walker耍起坏脾气来完全没了平日令人生畏的强硬做派，“不用担心Ilsa，我很安全，她不会伤害我的，而且我说过我会保护自己。”

Walker想自己大概是困极了，因为除了觉得Mendez平和缓慢的语调是天籁之外，他竟然没有任何其他多余的想法。他又翻了个身，简单回复了一句“好的。”

“你听起来好像开始相信Ilsa真的不会伤害我了。”Mendez仔细辨别着Walker的情绪，他知道Walker多半只是困了，这不是个和Walker打电话的好时机，Walker也需要休息——特别是在如此混乱的一晚过后。他明白一切道理，可他就是在不怎么安心地醒来时想立刻和Walker说说话，他想听到Walker低沉的声音，哪怕对方对着他发怒都好。

“这是好事。”他继续说，决心让自己做一个不那么体贴的男友，Walker在那头安静了几秒，Mendez差点以为Walker睡着了，好在不多久，随着又一个翻身的动静，Walker才沉沉地说：

“我不相信她。”Walker的声音带着显而易见的倦意，于是这也让他的话听起来像是没怎么经过深思熟练的，“但我相信你。”

别。Mendez忍不住在心中哀求，这霎时就让Mendez内心升腾起了磨人的愧疚。自己正在和其他人一起用质疑来揣度Walker，在所有人眼里，这个对他说“我相信你”的男人是一个彻头彻尾的可疑人物。而从Walker和Benji被绑架开始严格算起来，他和Walker甚至都不算是认识很久的关系。也许这在特工们的爱情世界中是常见的戏码，彼此怀疑试探却依然彼此靠近，但Mendez显然不是擅长在类似戏码中游刃有余周旋的人。

“那我……”他艰难地咽了咽干涩的喉咙，强迫自己自然地回应，“那我更不能辜负你的信任了。”

Walker并没注意到Mendez这头不寻常的愣怔，他仰躺着，视线朦胧地看着发黄的天花板，“她有给你吃东西吗？”

“当然，别把我的情况想得很糟。”听到问题的Mendez复又笑了，“我昨晚吃了半只烤鸡。”

“我什么都没吃。”Walker拍拍肚子，意识到等他睡醒他必须得去吃点东西，“因为她把你绑架了。”

“抱歉。”

Mendez很轻很轻地叹了口气，Walker捕捉到了这声缥缈的叹息，他又想投降了，他不可自控地因Mendez每一丝细微的情绪变得敏感而多情。这让他能原谅很多东西，包括Mendez对他的试探和猜疑。

“怎么补偿我？” 

“下次中餐厅那顿我来请客可以吗？”Mendez咬咬唇，又为自己的诚意做出了补充，“或者你来我家吃，虽然我不是很会做饭。”

“这还差不多。”Walker满意于Mendez的主动，很显然，Mendez又一次在不知情中平复了他的负面情绪，“我需要睡一会儿。”

“好好休息吧。”

Mendez和Walker同时挂了电话，Walker就着仍握着手机的姿势平躺着睡着了，而另一边的Mendez则靠在墙上沉思。他依然无法预估未来会发生什么，只是他捏了捏自己微微有些发热的耳朵，确定自己已经不再像之前那样为未知感到忐忑和焦虑了。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

在Benji的印象里，August Walker是个表情几乎不会有太大起伏的男人。他的内敛和Mendez不同，除了发号施令之外，他甚至都很少开口说话，在和Walker为数不多的相处里，这个冷酷又官僚的硬汉总是用一副置身事外的审视模样把自己武装得很好，让人无法窥见他更多真实的情绪。但从Mendez被Ilsa掳走开始，Walker这层冷硬的伪装就被猝不及防地撕裂了，Benji亲眼见证了Walker的失态，那其中的暴躁、焦急、失落等等都让Walker开始变得有人情味。不好说这算不算拉近了他们和Walker的距离，总之当他现在看到Walker在电话中拒绝中情局局长要他把Ilsa带回兰利的要求时，他居然已经不为Walker居然会如此诚意十足地遵守和Ethan的约定感到惊讶了。

“操。”

Walker扔开手机，烦躁地踢了一脚床，Benji对通话结果并不意外，相反，他觉得这个能自在宣泄情绪的August Walker比之前可爱多了。

“让我猜猜，你的上司是不是也被你的威胁气得不轻？”一想到方才Walker在通话中同样不留情面地警告Sloane、如果IMF带着钚核和John Lark回华盛顿邀功他可管不着时那种慑人语气，Benji就大概能想象出中情局局长暴跳如雷的反应，Walker是个实打实的刺儿头，这个特性对内对外都一视同仁，“所以在双方都很不愉快的情况下，结果是不是很糟糕？”

“不是。”

Walker沉吟了一下，又弯腰把手机捡了起来，想到Mendez或许还会打来电话，Walker难免要庆幸它只是磕着床垫落到了地毯上。

“真的？”Benji追问，既然Walker开始表达出了善意，那他也没理由克制自己的热心，再说，这还事关他同在CIA的朋友，“我确定我听到Sloane对你吼的那句‘如果那个MI6特工和John Lark少了其中一个都会问责你和Mendez’了。”

而Walker对此强调的那句“Ilsa不在我的任务范围内”听起来要多苍白有多苍白。既不肯向Sloane透露他们这一行人的计划细节，又如此豪横地拒绝长官的命令，要不是Walker已经在CIA身处高位未来还有望冲击一下中情局局长，Benji都要开始思索是否要替Hunley向Walker抛出橄榄枝了。

“我不会让那发生的。”

“你确定这能由你控制？”

“确定什么？”

Ethan推门的时候恰巧听到了对话的后半段，他端着两盒比萨，迅速地带上了门。房间里因为第三个人的涌入更显逼仄，Ethan把比萨在床头柜上放下，同Benji比了个Luther还在外面布置设备的口型后，转而好奇地等着这两人中的随便谁来为他解答。

“喔，前情提要，Erika Sloane正逼着Walker把Ilsa和John Lark一起抓回去呢。”Benji从唯一的一张沙发凳上站起来跑去迎接他们今天的第一顿正餐，“否则估计我们就得去牢里探望他和Mendez了。”

“你准备怎么办？”Ethan看向Walker，眼神里还真有点忧心的意味，尽管Walker还处于他的观察期，他也依然不能卸除对Walker的怀疑，但就目前来看，答应了他要求的Walker正和他处于同一阵营。更何况，这事还牵扯到了Mendez，他可不希望自己救出了一位朋友，却坑害了另一位朋友。

“这和你无关。”Walker抬了抬眼睛后目光便移到了打开的比萨盒上头，他动动屁股，探过身从那里面拿出两块交叠在一起囫囵往嘴里塞，等这一大口咽下去，他才继续说：“你要做的是确保Mendez的安全，但凡你了解过John Lark和他的组织，你就应该……”

“别忘了大皇宫那晚我也和John Lark过招了。”Ethan一边给Benji倒水，一边回答Walker，“令人印象深刻。”

“那就好。”说真的，Walker也没想到他这回挑选的John Lark身手如此之好，他肩上被硬生生捶出来的那一大块淤青依然没有要消散的迹象，从另一个角度看，这又确实在让他成为真正John Lark上增添了更多说服力，“如果光是制服John Lark就需要我们两个人的力量，那稍后我们更要尽量避免和他们的正面冲突。”

毕竟还能有谁比他更了解自己的实力呢？在不能和手下们联系又无人知晓他真实身份的情况下，他必须从John Lark的身份中撤退，让自己彻头彻尾变成和IMF同一阵营的角色。为了不露出任何一丝破绽，他甚至连多弄一些武器来都做不到，这意味着他们正要在装备都捉襟见肘的情况下去干一场真正的硬仗。 

“我们能处理好的。”Ethan的口气俨然在表明IMF对这种窘迫的局面早就见怪不怪了，为了给Walker一颗定心丸，Ethan又用隐晦的方式告诉了他自己已经和Ilsa有过联系的事：“还有Ilsa和我们里应外合，她也会确保Mendez的安全。”

Walker点了点头，他还是一样的想法，他不相信任何人，但是他相信Mendez。他继续啃着比萨，同时终于开始打听Ethan坚持要保证Ilsa周全的目的是什么。他们并不会因为暂时的合作就变成朋友，可是看看现在三个人窝在一间房里狼吞虎咽的气氛，他们短期内怎么着也不会再退回到敌人关系上：

“所以你和Ilsa是一对？”

“呃……咳，不。”Ethan被Walker突如其来的一问呛着了，他擦了擦嘴，立刻解释，“我们只是朋友。”

“哦。”Walker看着Ethan格外正直的脸，抬起的手却指了指正和他挨在一起的Benji，“Ilsa不适合你，Benji好得多。”

被突然点到名的Benji一口水喷了出来，Walker冷静地侧了侧身，避免了被喷湿的命运。Benji在支支吾吾的脏话中只想收回自己先前觉得Walker变可爱了的看法，而一脸“我只是说了实话”的Walker相信如果Mendez在的话肯定也会这么说。不，Walker想，如果Mendez在的话一定会拢起额头小心翼翼地扯他的衣袖，让他尽快停止这种促狭的揶揄。想到Mendez，Walker又不耐地看了看手表。距离John Lark出现在这座小镇仅剩一个多小时，距离他和Mendez分开却已经逼近六十小时了。这六十个小时里，除了Mendez主动打来的那通电话，他们没再有过任何其他的联络。他的焦躁不是源于自己和Mendez的失联，早在自己成为特工之前，Tony Mendez就已经能凭着他卓越的能力从战火纷飞的国度带回需要被拯救的人质，就像Mendez反复强调过的那样，自己不必对他的处境太过担忧。他知道自己会焦虑只是因为太想Mendez了，虽然他们才分开六十个小时，虽然他们从第一次见面到发展为如今的关系也不过才短短的一个月，Walker依然是如此地想念他。而为了弥补这空白的六十个小时，他愿意付出一些此前他想都不敢想的代价。

“准备一下吧。”他拍着床的边缘站了起来，“我们该出发了。”

“目标进入范围。”

Luther的声音传进耳机，Walker的手移到腰后，等着Ethan下指令。上一次他还需要靠别人的指令来决定如何行动已经是五六年前的事了，猛地再度重新体会到所谓团队合作的感受，Walker才想起这又是Mendez为他带来的特例。鉴于他这段时间和Mendez相关的特例已经多到无法计算，所以他这会让已经懒得为自己做出的妥协自我感动了。他重新把目光放向那个抛头露面的假Lark，在他身后被套上黑色头套、身高体型都和Solomon Lane相近的人让这场交易看起来挺像那么回事。但Walker只是在期待Mendez尽快出现。也或者不要出现更好，得知他正在这附近安全地待着其实更能让Walker放心。

“Ilsa出现。”

片刻后，Luther继续向所有人传达道。比起安心于Mendez真的没被Ilsa一起带出来，他更惊讶于这个导致他一整趟都被牵着鼻子走的罪魁祸首居然就这么两手空空地来了。他很确定这帮人确实从心底里就小瞧了John Lark，不过鉴于他已经暂时从这个身份中脱离了出来，所以他并没有为此生出多余的不快。

“我的东西呢？”

假Lark首先开口，这是第一个不靠耳内通讯器的远程指导自由发挥的John Lark，Walker观察着他的表演，觉得这尚在自己的接受范围之内。总之，他表现得越好，将他带回CIA交差时自己就越省力。从他和Benji被绑架后就开始酝酿的、让Ethan Hunter成为John Lark的计划就此作废固然可惜，不过只要接下来的十几分钟顺利，Ethan也能成为坐实John Lark其人的有力佐证，不管达成了何种结果，IMF总算是派上了用场。

“不在我这儿。”Ilsa摊摊手，神态轻松得就好像压根不怕John Lark恼羞成怒然后把她打成筛子——如果Walker能事先在这片区域安排好足够人手并且早一天摸出钚核的藏匿地，他的确有很大可能会通过通讯器向假Lark发送这道指令。但现在，即使他作为一早就被设计的当事人之一，他也只能不动声色地观察事态会如何发展。

“操，你最好别耍花样，否则你应该知道你的下场……”

放无意义的狠话并不是Walker的作风，他皱皱眉，正想和耳机某一端的Ethan问询下情况，那个本该埋伏在他东面的人却拎着个箱子跳了出来。

妈的。现在John Lark本人确确实实地骂出了这句。Walker没管戴着耳机的人都会听见，他怒气冲冲地问了句这混蛋在搞什么，得到的回答却只有Benji一句略带惊慌的我也想知道。Walker被Benji的回答逗乐了，真好笑，就好像他跟着Ethan Hunter出生入死了这么久还没习惯这胡来的作风似的！

“在我这儿。”Ethan举起自己拎着的箱子并看似颇有诚意地打开了它，那里面的东西毫无疑问正是本该几天前就到Walker手中的钚核，在特工世界摸爬滚打这么些年，Walker这会儿不至于迟钝到没能反应过来其实钚核根本一直就在Ethan手上：

“我想我们可以做个交易？”

Walker不知道这位假Lark是真的把自己当成John Lark了、还是因Ethan Hunter的突然出现乱了阵脚。他没办法通过任何办法告诉这个满脸杀意的家伙如果是真的John Lark在场，他至少会在这两人死前给上一个机会，自己也能好听听这买卖到底划不划算。只可惜，假Lark看起来很像是早就做好了趁真Lark和大家失联时趁势顶上他的位置，他甚至动用了Walker的资源、顶着他的名头开始肆意妄为了：

“动手。”

Walker几乎是在预测到他即将下何指令的瞬间就冲进了交火范围，Ilsa和Ethan自然也是早有准备直奔假Lark而去。看到Walker现身，比起互相照应，Ethan最先做的却是将合上的箱子抛向了Walker，Walker敏捷地踢开了往箱子跑来的人后趴到地上闪过了连续的几发子弹。假Lark一时半会儿不会被Ethan和Ilsa轻易放倒，而他们所有的子弹在对方源源不断增加的火力下最多只够支撑三分钟——操他妈的IMF，总是要把场面搞得如此戏剧化！Walker怒气冲天地用单手锁住又一位攻击者的喉咙，扭着他转身让他替自己挡住了子弹。在寡不敌众、自己又拎着个危险物品的情况下，Walker自身的体格和技术根本发挥不出太大优势，干掉又一个意欲干倒他的人后，只能靠一只手用以反击的Walker开始显得狼狈。不远处Ethan和Ilsa还在和Lark酣战，他大略扫了一眼，耗尽子弹的CIA特工仅剩四名还在以肉搏苦苦支撑……

“Walker，背后！”

正在预估局势的Walker被这把熟悉的嗓音吸引了，他惊诧地回头，随着又一记枪声，他背后那个正准备射击自己的人应声倒下。

“Walker！”Mendez气喘吁吁地伏在树丛后，看起来像是恰好赶到，枪管再次瞄向了Walker身后某处，端枪的手不算太稳，因为Mendez更大声地喊了句，“过来！”

感受？在原地愣了几秒的Walker说不出感受，在这个瞬间迸发的所有感情都变得麻木，他只知道自己的心剧烈地抽搐了一下，催促着他即刻奔向正为了他开出第二枪的人。他护着箱子，以轻巧的前滚翻没入了树丛而后一只手扯住了Mendez的胳膊，将他往更隐蔽一些的深处带去。有几秒里，翻身坐起的Walker只是安静地看着Mendez那双写满焦灼的眼睛，附近的打斗声也在这样的沉默中变得震耳欲聋，如果不是Mendez又举起枪做出要冲出去的姿态，Walker以为他们能在这儿无言对视上一整年。

“你干什么？！”

Walker用力的一拉差点让Mendez跌坐在地，这会儿他们彼此都无法理解对方的意图和做法。Mendez有太多需要向Walker解释又无从解释的事，他只知道Walker比谁都需要钚核（不管从哪个角度），而他能做的，就是保证Walker得到他想要的。

“我告诉Ilsa一旦交战，钚核只有交给你才最为稳妥。Ilsa和Ethan都同意了。”Mendez的话很好地解释了Ethan刚才让Walker诧异的做法，可惜这只让灰头土脸的Walker脸色更难看。现在不是为了这些友好感动的好时机，除非他是疯了，才会继续躲在这里却眼睁睁看着Mendez冲进那片满是火药味的扬尘之中。

“别想用所谓的信任收买我。”他用力扣着Mendez的手臂，哪怕Mendez吃痛地挣动了一下，Walker也没打算放轻力道。

“不是收买。”Mendez咳了两声，和Walker的冷硬对比，眨着眼睛的Mendez看起来像极了一只受惊的野兔，“我只是单纯地相信你，就像你相信我一样。”

“你不该在这种时候说这些话。”

“为什么？”Mendez还在努力把手抽出来，他皱起眉，觉得自己此刻看不懂Walker的神情。

Walker没做出回答，他只是沉着一张脸，接着倏地攥住Mendez的手腕从他手中夺走了枪。箱子被丢到了Mendez身上，Mendez阻止不及，Walker就已经飞跃了出去、重新融入到了那片混乱之中。有东西在他前方炸开，砖砾四处飞溅，他捂住口鼻咳嗽了两声，在粉尘之中看到了蜷在地上护住脑袋的Ilsa。Walker想都没想便扶起了她继而将她推到IMF的装备车之后。匆忙修复着设备试图和Hunley联系的Luther接应了他。

“Ethan……需要……帮忙……”Ilsa一把拉住Walker， “John Lark很难缠，他……”

爆炸显然给她带来了巨大冲击，而身处爆炸中心的Ethan想必情况只会更糟，Walker向后退了一步，他只是对Ilsa简单点了点头。都走到这步了，无论他想或不想，他都真正地和IMF成为了战友。

“Mendez在那儿。”

再次加入战斗之前，Walker肃脸拍拍Luther的肩，对他指了个明确的方向。他依然痛恨这个世界的规则，这种憎恶在很长一段时间内都不会被消磨，但是即使身处这种规则的漩涡之中，他也还是不可避免地拥有了自己想要坚持和保护的事物。

要不是先前Ethan和Ilsa已经和假Lark对峙了许久，Walker猜自己不可能三两下就撂倒那个锁住Ethan喉咙导致他几近窒息的铁汉。Walker完全没有对Ethan Hunter居然又死里逃生感到遗憾，他跪压在假Lark身上缚住对方手脚，冲着伏在一边咳个没完的Ethan没好气地吼道：

“没死就过来帮忙！”

Ethan攒了攒劲，连滚带爬地来到了他俩身边，Walker冷眼看着Ethan满是血的额角和青肿的眼眶，觉得以这作为他算计自己的代价都算是便宜了他。

“别杀他，他应该……”

“不用你教我！”Walker还是梗着脖颈继续对Ethan吼，硝烟散去，他的手下也带着特制手铐踉踉跄跄朝他们跑来了，Walker面色不善地又用膝盖重重踢了下假Lark——不，从现在开始，这个男人就是真正的John Lark了：

“他必须由我带回兰利。”

“咳咳……我没意见。”

见Ethan一副配合的姿态，Walker也没了继续对Ethan大吼大叫的兴趣，John Lark被拷住后，他随意地吐了口自己口腔里的血沫。才撑着膝盖站起身，不远处迎面向他跑来的Mendez就在刹那间化解了他的躁郁：

“你怎么样？”

Mendez不知道Walker是怎么做到一秒内迅速切换两种神态的，但他就是做到了，那个恶狠狠瞅着Ethan的Walker在看到自己时整张脸孔都柔和了下来。他走到Walker身前，心急地把他从头到脚打量个遍，与此同时，他希望自己未来有更多机会能发掘Walker身上的惊喜。

“很好。”Walker擦走嘴角的血，“好到还能把Ethan Hunter揍一顿。”

Ethan耸耸肩，对此表示他接受Walker的挑战。Mendez对Ethan无奈地笑笑，他甚至没有事情终于告一段落的释然，他贴近Walker身边，看他对自己抚慰性的笑，就只是觉得世界太嘈杂了，嘈杂到他想立刻和Walker逃离这些喧嚣，找一个只有他俩的地方。

“走吧。”所以他情不自禁地攥住Walker的衣袖，想让他知道自己有多迫切。

“啊，稍等！”但Ethan阻止了他迫不及待的逃离，出言挽留的人用手背擦了擦颧骨处让他发痒的伤口，侧头又大声唤道：

“Benji！”

等了好一会儿才一瘸一拐跑来的Benji不忘先假装凶狠地瞪Walker一下，他还记着Walker开的那个让他和Ethan尴尬不已的玩笑呢，不过很快，他又不计前嫌掏出了他那数以千计的神奇装备中的其中一件，接着示意Mendez打开箱子：

“这根铍棒会对钚核中的钚起到反应。”Benji简单解说了一下，他拿着那个滋啦滋啦的仪器挤眉弄眼忙活了一分钟后炫耀似的把屏幕上显示的数据展示给Walker：“瞧，货真价实的钚！”

Ethan满意地笑了笑，再次转头对Walker说：

“相信CIA这次会好好保管它的。”

Walker咬了咬牙，没能很好地掩饰自己被IMF耍了的愤怒，而开火的十分钟前才知道Ilsa在大皇宫那晚就把到手的钚核交给Ethan的Mendez发誓，如果Walker现在踹倒Ethan并和他扭打在一起，自己绝不会做任何阻拦。

“……就这样吧。”Walker用力地翻了个白眼，他怀疑自己没对Ethan动手纯粹是因为Mendez的存在分散了他的注意力，他现在只想让这些无关的人全都从他和Mendez的世界里赶紧滚蛋。他从Mendez手中接过箱子掂了掂，转身时示意Ethan看了眼自己的手下接着用最后的耐性对Ethan嘱咐了一句：“孩子们嘴很严，但你最好别让Ilsa光明正大出现在Erika Sloane眼皮底下。”

“谢谢。”

面对Ethan的诚挚道谢，Walker再次犹豫了一下是否要把箱子砸到Ethan的脸上。不过比起泄恨，Walker更希望自己自此以后还是别再和IMF有任何交集来得更好。

“出于礼貌，你至少应该回一句‘不客气’。”

被Walker拽着一起离开的Mendez顺从地跟着Walker的脚步，他止不住地为方才和乐融融到可称得上诡异的场面发笑。要是知道逗弄脸色铁青的August Walker这么有意思，他之前绝对会放下他的分寸有礼并且多调戏他几次的。

只是下一秒，被按着头塞进车里的Mendez就没空想这些了，他甚至没法抗议Walker对待他的方式是不是过于粗暴、比如把他当成了个通缉犯什么的，随手把钚核甩到前座然后欺身吻住他的Walker就让他没法分心了。Walker按着Mendez的脑袋，两个人的头顶擦着车顶，他们在拥挤的车后座唇齿交缠，用足以让对方窒息的急切夺取着彼此肺里的空气。

世界终于清静了。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

“Benji刚刚为什么一直用那种眼神瞪着你？”

Mendez避开了Walker肩膀上的那一大片淤伤，将脑袋枕在了Walker硬梆梆的肱二头肌上，不算舒服，但高度正合适。他还处在浪漫性爱后舒适的放松中，为了避免他在必然会发生的第二轮到来前被倦意击垮，他决定翻出些有意思的话题好让自己别就这么睡着。Walker也正半眯着眼睛在短暂休息，他用食指绕着Mendez柔软的黑发有一搭没一搭地把玩，Mendez的头发仍旧没有完全干透，这缘于他们两个都只是匆匆洗了澡就迫不及待地滚进了床里。尽管这张床在Walker奋力抽插时吱呀作响个不停，尽管老旧的空调在运转时依然会发出恼人的声响，但是Mendez头发上残留的香波气味还是让Walker原谅了这个廉价旅馆里让他不满意的一切。

“可能因为我说他比Ilsa更适合Ethan？” 

“真遗憾没看到你开玩笑的样子。”

Mendez边说边仰起头看着Walker噗嗤一声笑了，他开心笑起来的时候会将嘴角咧成一个看起来有点僵硬的弧度，接着露出两排漂亮小巧的牙齿，Walker回忆了一下，发现自己逗笑Mendez的频率出乎意料的高。

“你就只想问这个？”Walker将手抽了回来，他往下挪了挪又变成了平躺以便于Mendez能枕得更舒服，“你都不问问我这几天是怎么过的？”

Walker眼睛往下瞄，嘴也跟着有指向性地努想让Mendez看看他身上还有多少伤口，他很努力想做出那种恋爱中的人常会做的、以委屈来博得恋人关注的神情，只是效果并不怎么好。Mendez没有指出Walker真的很不适合假装扮出弱势的姿态，他现在可以确定，Walker的强势与生俱来，就好像不管这个男人会做出何种惊天动地的壮举，都是可以被接受的。好在，比起做这些无意义的心理预设，Mendez想，最重要的，其实一直都是Walker最终到底会不会去做出那些让人难以想象的事。

这是他一直以来即使看到种种蛛丝马迹也未曾真的去揭开这一层的原因。

“噢，抱歉，那么……”Mendez轻轻抿住了唇，他考虑了一下，还是坐了起来，他想看着Walker的眼睛问，这会是第一次，同时也应当是最后一次，那些最重要的决定，从来都不需要反反复复的犹豫：

“我好像从来没问过你那些有意思的副业，我是指除了艺术品生意之外。”

“我给过你机会的。”Walker的嘴角上翘，笑容里没有任何不悦。这并不会让他猝不及防，事实上，他一直都在为Mendez终于对他提问的这一天做着准备。要不要坦诚和要不要接受对方的坦诚，一直是横亘在两个人面前必须跨过的一道选择题。

“是啊，我那时只是觉得……觉得不问才是更好的选择。”

“所以你现在开始感兴趣了吗？”

“有一点儿。”Mendez为自己这煞风景的提问有些抱歉地笑了笑，“理智告诉我，我应该问问。”

“你问。”

Walker迅速接话，于是略显迟疑的反而变成了Mendez。Walker透蓝的眼睛正直白地望向他，那里面毫无保留的坦然对他来说唾手可得。只要再一个问题，他就可以得到许多人拼命追寻的真相，还有很多疑团或许也会因此迎刃而解，局面会变得天翻地覆——但这些都不是Mendez现在想要的，很大可能以后也不会是。否则，在ILSA告诉他Walker有多可疑、甚至于最早他遵从第六感第一眼就认为Walker有多值得怀疑时，他就可以对那背后的真相追根究底了。

“你的那些副业会让世界毁灭吗？”

这是Mendez能想到的最直接的问法了，他知道自己婉转地说话时不会带上任何攻击性，这是他的优势，是他在过去那么多次危险任务中能够全身而退的要领。而Walker不会听不懂他想要探查些什么，他们这种互相试探的默契在不知不觉中建立，他们都给彼此留下了安全距离，却又只允许对方踏入这个界限之内。

Walker的呼吸变轻了，Mendez以为他还要再等上好一会儿才能得到答案。但很快，几乎只是在Mendez这么想的同时，Walker便利落地回答道：

“不会。”

似乎为了以示自己的严谨和诚实，Walker紧跟着又补充：“暂时不会。”

Walker没有说得太绝对，因为他无法保证以后的他会不会再度有所改变，可能更好，也可能更糟，如果他决计不想欺骗Mendez，那这就是他能给出的最完美的答案了。

奇怪的是，Mendez并没有什么如释重负的感觉，他并没有特别为Walker的答案感到欣喜，也不曾为Walker侧面透露了他确实有更深不可测的秘密感到失望。因为Walker就只是他认识的那个Walker，他对着自己卸下了戒备，等着自己对这种表态做出回应。

“或许这算是一个……”Mendez想了想才找出一个贴切的形容，他这才反应过来，Walker正在对他做出承诺，“一个……保证？”

“你可以这么想。”

Walker用笃定的态度说出这句话的时候，Mendez从他的眼睛里能看到的只有自己。他认识的Walker是个专注的男人，做任何事时都是这样，而他面对Mendez的专注让Mendez能轻易感受到这个男人对自己的在乎，他的眼神和语气都无一不在诉说着他对Mendez有多着紧，在Mendez伸手触探到August Walker背后的诸多秘密之前，他首先看到的是Walker在感情上全部的坦诚。

“那就好。”对Mendez来说，这就够了，不管August Walker真实的那面到底有多惊人，那些界限模糊的正义与邪恶都会一直存在于薛定谔的盒子中——

“我会期待这个‘暂时’的期限足够长的。”

他其实并不确定那个“暂时”的期限到底会不会像Walker允诺的那样足够长，但他已经再去为此苦恼犹疑，哪怕只是自我敷衍，在所有Mendez能想象到的、可怕的事情真正发生之前，Mendez都愿意和Walker一起待在盒子里。

Walker缓缓坐了起来，Mendez以为Walker也想要用更正经的态度（哪怕比起好歹套上了内裤的自己，赤身裸体的Walker无论如何也没法让场面变得严肃）和他来继续这场对话。然而Walker就只是调转了个方向，接着欠身再度把Mendez压住了，他啃了口Mendez的下巴，沉闷的空气又因两个人紧密相贴的下体火热起来。

“理智告诉你的？”Walker捋开Mendez前额的刘海，连说话的声调都充满了柔情蜜意，Mendez目不转睛地看着这个今天格外温柔的男人，他是多么想要告诉Walker，自己愿意相信他说的一切：

“不。你告诉我的。”

“你真的只想问这些？”Walker最后一次确认，他甚至在心里告诉自己，如果，如果Mendez放弃了他的原则从此对自己的可疑选择视而不见，那他也会同等对待：

“你应该明白只要你问，我会告诉你所有你想知道的。”

“好吧，如果你非要坚持……”Mendez故作无奈地轻叹了口气，他在Walker的身体底下动了动，不意外Walker那根硬起来的大家伙又重新充满了活力，“我想知道你这几天是怎么过的。”

“是在一边想你一边手淫的状态中度过的。”

Walker猛然间变得暴力的动作让Mendez不得不相信这套夸张的说辞，因为Walker并没有给他留出什么做准备的时间就再次顶进了Mendez的后穴，软热的小口没得到任何缓冲就又被迫吞进了一整根粗硬。Mendez起初想反抗，但当用力桎梏住他的Walker把脸埋到他的肩窝，在他肩胛骨那块皮肤上如刻上印记一般轻轻舔吮起来时他便立刻心软了。好在不再那么紧窄的甬道没像第一次时那样让Mendez觉得疼痛难忍，那些细密的痛楚很快就被Walker小心的挺动带来的绵长快感盖了过去。他插入的时候充满占有欲，等真的抽插起来时，他却又变成了在床上也无比体贴的绅士。他关注着Mendez反馈的每一个反应，他的动作、眼神、声音，都成为了决定Walker要怎么做的重要因素，在床上如此，在现实中当然也是如此。他会在他能做到的极限里尊重Mendez的意愿，他在他曾竭力避免的所谓感情中变得软弱，但因为那个对象是Mendez，所以他觉得这很值得。

Walker在小幅度的挺胯中支起上半身，他看着Mendez那双在性爱刺激下变得水蒙蒙的眼睛，忍不住在他眼角下不停啄吻。Mendez被逗得发痒，却又因情不自禁的呻吟说不出什么完整的抗议，所以最后他只能发出餍足的呼噜声。不善性事的他就这样从僵硬到放松，最后在Walker富有情感的技巧下彻底变得绵软。他的腿在Walker的帮助下被撑得更开，那让两个人的结合变得更顺畅也更完美，偶尔Walker会停下来，恋恋不舍地俯身和Mendez接吻，他们的双唇黏着在一起，像是在一遍又一遍地确认“你是我的”。Walker总是慢慢地撞进去，再慢慢地退出来，他不急不躁地把Mendez的蜜道驯服得足够饥渴，他们都知道这一轮会持续很久，但顺从承受着操弄的Mendez完全不想做出催促，他宁愿被难捱的情欲折磨、在高潮的边缘进退两难，也不愿草草结束这场值得他全情投入的交媾。

Mendez是被后背传来的阵阵瘙痒感弄醒的，他抬头看了眼墙壁上一点也不准时的挂钟，以此来估算自己上一次高潮后昏睡了多久。一下下抚着他背导致他惊醒的罪魁祸首在他头顶落下一个吻，接着贴心地告诉他、他不过才眯了半个小时不到。

“……你没睡？”Mendez哑着嗓子，惊奇于这个还带着一身伤的男人怎么可能睁着眼睛计算他到底睡了多久？

“我不累。”Walker耸耸肩，他不是不累，他只是有太多事要考虑了，他的脑子里塞满许多琐碎的、亟待处理的事项，这有幸让他保持住了亢奋。他正想让Mendez接着安心睡觉，却看到Mendez对着他翻了个史无前例的大白眼。

“我不信。”

Mendez在翻身下床找水前还顺便拿膝盖轻轻顶了Walker一脚，Walker笑出了声。他没想到Mendez会把自己的话解读成炫耀，做完爱之后累到睡着并不是丢人的事，何况他们两个在年龄上还有着显著的差别，他会笑，仅仅只是因为他觉得Mendez不服气的模样过于可爱。

“你好像把我想得太简单了。” 他看着Mendez从丢在门口的背包里翻出水，告诉自己应该再给Mendez一次考虑的机会，“我不知道该说这是好事还是坏事。”

Mendez吞咽的动作变得缓慢。他以为他们之间满是试探和质疑的对话在刚才已经结束了，他不想再继续用别有深意的方式和Walker讨论那个问题的，可这是Walker先开的头。

“只要适当放弃一些东西，所有事都可以变得很简单。”

补充完水分的Mendez重新坐回了床沿，他侧向Walker坐着，轻声地说。这就是他的决定，他从他在乎的事物里挑出了他现在最想要的，而那个唾手可得的目标正平静地躺在那儿，比任何空泛的责任和立场都要来得真实。

“你总是让我刮目相看。”Walker靠近Mendez，拉过他、用鼻尖蹭了蹭他茸茸的下巴，他们正属于彼此，这种幸福的失重感让Walker觉得不可思议，“也许以后你的档案里该把‘谈判专家’的身份也加进去。”

“我以前也不知道策反一个人原来也算得上是我擅长的事，”Mendez推开弄得他下巴一阵痒的Walker，像是想到什么又弯下了眼睛，“反正肯定比吵架擅长。”

原本表情还很平和的Walker的眉毛一瞬间全往眉心的位置拢去，Mendez看着他，柔柔地笑起来，他抬手想去按平Walker眉头之间的褶皱，但Walker却拉下了他的手，然后捉到唇边亲了亲：

“不吵了。”

“嗯？”Mendez回望他，目光里全是似懂非懂的迷茫。

“和你吵架是我做过的最蠢的事。”

他捏捏Mendez的手，几乎是失神地说道。他怎么会愚蠢到认为这段关系可以复制、认为Tony Mendez可以被随便什么人取代？明明他早就应该发现，Mendez所制造的种种特例和这段关系带给他的一切都是不可取替的。哪怕Mendez不认同他的理念、也永远不会同意他利用核武器改变现有世界运转规则的做法——他早就知道Mendez一定会站在自己对立面的，只是在那时，他甚至都没想过他会和Mendez发展到这种地步。他会按着他给Mendez的保证那样心甘情愿地把计划搁置一段时间。这需要一些时间来铺垫和整理，最终他可能还是会损失一些追随者，他的势力会因此削弱，种种种种……他的确做出了舍弃，但那终究是因为在自己这么做之前，Mendez先他一步做出了退让。

“我也是。”Mendez看到Walker第一次在他面前露出的克制与柔情，感觉甜蜜渗进了他们周身的所有空气中。

“我想有一件事你说对了。”Walker说完先顿了顿，而后很快，他又认命地笑了，做傻瓜的机会不多，他提醒自己应当好好珍惜，“你确实很擅长策反一个人。”

承认自己愿意暂时放弃挑起第三次世界大战对Walker来说等同于承认他有多爱Mendez，他不想迷失在感性的漩涡里，成为他一直以来最最厌恶的、像IMF那群没有自控力的情绪化动物。

但人的一生里，总有那么几次不得不对自己投降。

“我觉得我好像没办法承受失去你。”

他看着一时不知该作何应对的Mendez，郑重地将吻印进了Mendez的掌心。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

直到门外的喇叭声第四次响起，Mendez才匆匆忙忙地套上风衣开门，他叼着片吐司，一只胳膊还没来得及套进袖子，这让他带些幽怨地瞪了门廊前正坐在驾驶座上的Walker一眼，要不是Walker从发来信息说“我来接你”到他真的到达Mendez家门口前的时间太短，Mendez原本是可以安安心心顺带再帮Walker也弄一份早餐的。

“你明明知道我也有车。”Mendez撕下吐司，没好气地顺着Walker推开的车门坐上了车，他还在忙着和风衣纠缠，所以没注意到他甫一坐进去，没急着往回撤的Walker就这么顺势又压近了过来。

“我知道，我只是今天早上醒来特别想第一时间见到你而已。” Walker大半个身体都靠到了Mendez身前，他们的鼻尖差几英寸就要挨着了，Walker不得不说他实在喜欢这个即将跨进中年的男人毛毛躁躁的模样，如果不是车窗都摇下了，他有很大概率会就这么按着Mendez吻个够，不过考虑到Mendez的邻居们都四散在附近活动，为了不让Mendez会被过后邻居们热情的好奇困扰，Walker所做的只是先顺便帮Mendez整理好了风衣，接着才帮他扣紧安全带，“我不会每天都这么做的。”

Mendez看着那双直勾勾望向他的眼睛，不意外被噎了一下。Walker不是那种绝顶浪漫的男人，Mendez猜这就是他能做到的极限了。好在他也不是需要被无时无刻的浪漫包围才会满足的人。Walker带给他的一切都刚刚好让他觉得舒服，他想要的，恰好就是这种适度的甜蜜。

而且Walker还给他带了一杯足以安抚他的咖啡，他配着咖啡把吐司吃完，风透过车窗吹进来，Mendez的倦意也消散了大半。等红绿灯的时候，Walker瞥眼看过去，Mendez正斜倚在车框上发着呆，那副又散漫又慵懒的模样让Walker忍不住伸手过去拨了拨他被吹乱的刘海。

“希望下次你坐上副驾驶的时候是我们去往马里兰州的路上。”

Mendez眼睛亮了亮，立刻回神了。他只是觉得奇妙并为此有点儿感慨——Walker和他总能在一些意想不到的时刻心有灵犀。

“我昨天才在网上看了不少有关于那家餐厅的评论，”Mendez思考的同时视线也不自觉朝上瞄，“你根本想象不到我现在有多期待。”

“不会让你失望的。”

Walker挑着眉，意味深长地保证道，Mendez便也眨眨眼睛，带着笑意应了声“我知道”。那之后车子再度启动，Mendez也没再去打扰驾驶时几乎不会分心的Walker，他从公文包里翻出了Ethan提醒他们最好每个字都背下来的文件，做起了最后的复习。这是他们回到兰利的第四天，他们正要一起去往华盛顿参加Sloane在他们回来前就安排好的听证会，她显然是早就做好了要把Solomen Lane失踪、被法国当局追责等等一系列失误都推到Walker和IMF头上的准备。不管她是公报私仇还是局势让她不得不如此，Walker都没有特意做出什么应对。他没有利用手头庞大精彩的“证据库”去试图取消听证会，更没有仗着自己在中情局内部建立的势力直接和Sloane当面对峙。他倒不是终于想起来他对Sloane提的那个关于别树敌太多的建议同样也适用于他自己，他只是不准备在这种时候和可以保证那个假Lark变成真Lark的重要人物作对，那只会让事情变得复杂，而眼下，他更希望事情如他计划中那样顺利告一段落。

另外一个让他放任Sloane给他们使绊子的原因无非是他手头还有更重要的事要处理：如何让他的势力在John Lark名正言顺倒台后不至于立刻变得四分五裂是个极其考验他能力的难关。美洲境内还好说一些，那些之前顶着John Lark得力下属名头活动过的身份随时可以在危急关头顶上，不过好不容易才稳固下来的东欧恐怕就要遭受一些损失了，虎视眈眈想要重新夺回势力的黑帮一定不会就此罢手。他们会趁势招募一下John Lark在东欧境内的余党，然后发展为新的极端分子团体。Walker大概能预见这个走向，但他并不是那么在乎——就像他不在乎第三个钚核如今到底在谁的手里一样。他清楚这个世界的残酷法则，而其中经常摆到他面前的一条就是他不可能时时刻刻都做到两全其美，他清楚John Lark和August Walker这两个身份他总有一天必须抛弃其中一个，他早就为此做好了准备，所以当他需要在继续和Mendez生活在这个操蛋的世界和立刻毁灭世界之间做出选择时，他几乎是不带任何犹疑地一把抓住了他更想拥有的那个答案。所以这回，他做的仅仅只是带着战利品——第二个钚核以及John Lark回到兰利，并且完全没有想要向谁邀功的意思，对于Sloane的滔天怒火他也只是云淡风轻地接下了，至于后头那些紧接而来的听证会，他也没有担心过。IMF在这种时候成为了不那么令他讨厌的存在，他们的现任带头人Hunley不遗余力地前前后后往华盛顿奔波了好几趟，前中情局局长的身份多少还是给他带来了便利，他那些可靠的人脉也起到了至关重要的作用，总之，那些本可以让Walker手下一干人以及Mendez陷入麻烦（Walker猜想最少也得被停职三个月）的程式化听证变成了和IMF一起的联合听证会。这个突如其来的改变至关重要，这意味着坐在旁听席上可以对他们的处理结果指手画脚的官僚们从都是Sloane的人变成了至少有一半是Hunley的人。

“O'Donnell一定也帮了不少忙。”到又一个路口停下时，Mendez把文件里Hunley偷偷夹进来的、那份透露给他们的听证会出席人员名单说道，“否则他不会那么放心地叮嘱我，让我只要回答是或者否就可以了。”

“他说的没错。”这和他交代Mendez的做法一致，Walker的手指在方向盘上愉快地弹了两下，理论上来说，Jack O'Donnell作为Hunley Alan的老朋友不该和他是一个阵营的，所以他很高兴自己和Mendez的上司至少在这件事上达成了一致，“他还说什么了？”

“他还说难缠的问题交给你。”Mendez有些好笑地说，不过他得承认应付刁钻的政客这种事是他的短板，他在中情局能安然无恙至今，O'Donnell的力保占了相当大的功劳：

“他说反正你肯定不会有事，而且你绝对不会让参加听证会的任何一个人有事。”

Walker不置可否地“唔”了一声。不得不说这是Hunley最狡猾的地方，他让Walker再一次地和IMF成员成为了命运共同体，他们被迫共同坐在“审判席”上面对同一个阴谋，国防部和中情局总是有那么一堆人想要让IMF任务小组彻底消失，想要借机挫挫Walker锐气甚至于干脆就解决掉Walker以绝后患的人想必也混在其中。Sloane一定没少在这方面下功夫，才会让这些人都那么凑巧地在今天一同出席。

“我只能保证我们不会有事。”为了让Mendez降低期待，Walker决定把可能出现的坏结果提早告诉他，“不管怎么说，大皇宫那晚的失误总得有一个人来承担责任。”

Mendez点点头，对此也很坦然，鉴于IMF连炸了克里姆林宫的事都能在Hunley接任后被糊弄过去，大皇宫的骚乱相比起来恐怕根本不算什么。

“不管怎么说你带回了钚核和John Lark，”Mendez不是没打听过如果真的追责、Walker会面临哪些状况，好在他带回兰利的东西足以成为确保他全身而退的筹码，“不过Sloane相信那是真正的John Lark吗？”

“我回来前就建议过她把那个男人当成真的John Lark来结案，在其他国家这么做之前。”在这个关键步骤上，Walker倒没有产生过什么担忧，比起最初逼Ethan Hunter去承认自己是John Lark来说，让Sloane权衡利弊并做出对她有利的选择简直可算是易如反掌：

“只要他顺利归案，John Lark这号人物也就从此在世界上‘消失’了。”Walker接着说道，无论Erika Sloane抑或是Ethan Hunter相不相信这个结果，这至少都能让他们暂时把注意力转移到其他恐怖分子上。这可是Walker最了解的隐秘地带，前赴后继想要以各种稀奇古怪的方式控制这个世界的极端组织数不胜数，John Lark的暂时退出不仅不会震慑到他们，反而还会鼓励他们迅速填补上这个空缺而后一鼓作气地实现他们的宏伟目标。很不幸的是——Walker想，很不幸的是，如果他仍然希望这个世界按照他所制定的法则来运行，那么这些五花八门同样想要掌控世界的人们在未来很长一段时间里都会成为他首先要消灭的对象。

“那就好。”Mendez开心地扬了扬嘴角，那些时常会冒头的猜疑都彻底离他而去的感觉让他一整个早上的心情都异常地好。Walker踩下油门的同时往身侧看了看，他想他的确变得更感性了，否则，他不会轻易就看懂Mendez藏在眼角眉梢后的情绪。他知道Mendez正在为了接下来终于不会再有人打乱他们的约会计划而高兴，他所爱上的Tony Mendez实质上就是这样既理性又简单的人，所以他也愿意为了Mendez变得简单一些，比如，要是再有人阻碍他带Mendez去马里兰州吃中餐，无论那人身处何方，他都会安排两颗导弹把那儿夷为平地。

这回，他是认真的。

电梯打开的瞬间，电梯内外的人都同时发出了一声惊呼，Mendez刚抬脚跨进去，难得西装笔挺的Benji就凑上前搭住了他，跟在后头的Walker自觉地贴着角落站，Benji和他互相点了点头便迫不及待地开始关照起第一次面对这种场合的Mendez：

“我们只要乖乖闭上嘴，Sloane就绝对没法找到为难我们的机会，”看起来对出席这种听证会颇有经验的Benji挂在Mendez肩膀上信誓旦旦地对他嘱咐道，而在Benji之前，Mendez已经听到不下十个人这么指导他了，“Hunley对付这种听证会可有经验了，而且你那个男朋友看起来也是个厉害的角色。”

说后半句的时候，Benji特意欲盖弥彰地放低了声音，然而这还是让Mendez尴尬地咳嗽了一声。倒是Walker似乎很乐于被Benji以“你的男朋友”来称呼，他对Benji假模假样地咧嘴笑了笑，并且决定等下以同等的诚实来作为对Benji的“回礼”。电梯很快到了指定楼层，正在等Benji的Ethan已经到那儿了，他扣好西装扣子，正准备抬手和他们打招呼，Walker就先一步跨了上去，然后顺手拍了把Ethan的肩膀，

“听听我的建议吧。”Walker收回手边整理领带边说，这让他们看起来似乎正在成为朋友，因为就连Walker接下来对他说的话都像极了只有朋友才会对他提的中肯意见：

“Benji真的挺适合你的。”

“……我发誓你要是再敢说第三遍我一定会让Mendez跟你分手。”还没等Ethan给出回应，Benji就在后面怒气冲冲追了上来，要不是他和Walker的体型以及力量有着巨大的悬殊，他可能真的会在背后给Walker来上一脚，“你们什么时候认识的？该不会是你来救我那时才刚认识吧？”

见Walker只是无动于衷地往前走把大眼瞪小眼的他和Ethan甩在后头，Benji只得又转回身向慢悠悠跟在后头的Mendez讨说法。Mendez一面觉得Walker这种报复Ethan的手法实在幼稚得好笑，一面还是忍不住和他站到了同一阵线：

“但Walker说的没错。”Mendez将脑袋偏成了个无辜的角度，仿佛在表达自己原本不想变成这么八卦的人只是事实逼迫他如此，“我也是这么觉得的。”

Mendez不清楚这算不算他和Walker在潜移默化之下的互相影响，Walker不再那么正经冷漠的同时也就显得他和IMF不再是那么对立的关系了。他也拍拍Benji的胳膊并对Ethan报以一笑、想让他们知道这是个善意的玩笑，而后他跨开了步子想要追上已经走出去一段距离的Walker。Walker便在那时停了下来，这些完全找不到由头的默契每分每秒都在提醒着Mendez，他正在和这个等着他靠近的男人一同陷入寻常却又宝贵的爱恋之中。

“Benji的话好像也没什么问题。”Walker伸过手，将三两步赶上来的Mendez牵住，路过他们的人像是对在听证会之前还如此不避忌的举动很是讶异，只不过在认清其中一个男人是August Walker后，他们也只是低着头默默地快速离开了。

“什么？”Mendez和Walker站到了并肩的位置，贴着他的掌心太热以致于他有些迷糊地反问了一遍。

“我们并没有认识很长时间。”

“啊，你说那个……”Mendez弯下眼睛笑了笑，只因他不久前才好好考虑过这个问题，在Ilsa隐晦提醒他Walker可能有问题时，他才迟钝地想起来原来他和Walker并没有认识太久。他以为Walker不会将这种问题放在心上，然而Walker此刻认真到有些严肃的神情让他知道其实并非如此。真奇怪，Mendez搞不懂自己了，因为他忽然觉得这个看起来患得患失的Walker十足有魅力，甚至比他英勇强势地冲进枪林弹雨那时还要迷人：

“但假如……假如爱情的深浅是由时间来度量的，那为什么这个世界上还会有数以万计的失败婚姻？”

又一次的，Walker确定了Mendez是个多么擅长用三言两语就轻易俘获人心的专家。他没再说什么，他从Mendez漂亮的眼睛里看到了纯粹的决心，那促使他转了转手腕，接着让原本交握的两只手变成了十指紧扣的状态。就像他对自己承诺过的一样，如果这是Mendez给予他的，那他一定会回馈更多。他牵住Mendez向前走，直到跨进议会厅、直到那些老顽固含着不解的眼神齐刷刷投向他们。直到各种悉索的讨论声响起，Walker也始终没有再放开Mendez的手。

全文完


End file.
